Lucy y el beso Francés
by LuceDragneel01
Summary: La torre Eiffel, Amélie y un montón de reyes que se llaman Luis. Esto es todo lo que Lucy conoce de Francia. Por eso, cuando sus padres le anuncian que pasará un año en un internado de París, la idea no acaba de convencerla. Pero, en la Ciudad del Amor, conoce al chico ideal: Natsu Dragneel. Es listo, encantador y muy guapo. El único problema es que también tiene novia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya lo habia subido lo se, pero en un review me comentaron del error que tuve y aquí lo corrijo, mañana subire el siguiente capitulo que aun no lo termino del todo, gracias por leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Aquí esta todo lo que se acerca de Francia: Madeline, Amelia y Moulin Rouge. La Torre Eiffel y el Arco del triunfo, aunque no tengo idea de cuál es la función de ninguno de ellos. Napoleon, Maria Antonieta, y un montón de reyes llamados Louis. Tampoco estoy segura de lo que ellos hicieron, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la revolución Francesa, lo que tiene que ver con el Día de la Bastilla. El museo de arte es llamado Louvre, tiene forma de pirámide y la mona lisa vive ahí junto con la estatua de la mujer a la que le faltan los brazos. Hay cafés o bistrós o como sea que le llamen en cada esquina. Y mimos. La comida se supone que sea buena, y la gente toma mucho vino y fuma muchos cigarrillos.

He oído que no le gustan los americanos, ni los zapatos deportivos blancos.

Hace unos meses atrás mi papa me inscribió en un internado. Sus palabras prácticamente crepitaban por el teléfono mientras declaraba que vivir en el extranjero sería una "buena experiencia de aprendizaje" y un "recuerdo que sería un tesoro por siempre". Sí. Un recuerdo. Y yo señalaría su más uso de la palabra como si ya no estuviera volviéndome loca.

Desde su anuncio, he estado gritando, pidiendo y llorando, pero nada lo ha convencido de cambiar de opinión. Y ahora tengo una nueva visa de estudiante y un pasaporte, cada uno declarándome: Lucy Hertfhilia, ciudadano de los estados unidos de américa. Y ahora estoy aquí con mis padres (desempacando mis cosas en una habitación más pequeña que mi maleta) la nueva estudiante de último año en la escuela de américa en parís.

No es que sea malagradecida. Es decir, es _Paris_ ¡La ciudad de la luz! ¡la ciudad más romántica del mundo! No soy inmune a eso. Es solo esta cosa del internado internacional, es mucho más sobre mi papa que lo es sobre mí. Desde que se agotó de trabajar y empezó a escribir libros tontos que se convertirían en películas más tontas, él ha tratado de impresionar a sus grandes amigos de nueva york sobre lo refinado y rico que es.

Mi padre no es refinado. Pero es rico.

No siempre ha sido así. Cuando mis padres todavía estaban casados estábamos estrictamente por debajo de la clase media. Fue alrededor del tiempo de divorcio, que todas las huellas de decencia desaparecieron, y su sueño de ser el siguiente gran escritor sureño fue reemplazado por su sueño de ser el siguiente escritor publicado. Así que empezó a escribir estas novelas ambientadas en la pequeña ciudad de Georgia sobre gente con buenos valores estadounidenses que se enamoran y luego contraen enfermedades que amenazan la vida y mueren

Es en serio.

Me deprime totalmente, pero a las mujeres les encantan. Aman las novelas de mi padre y aman sus suéteres de punto y su sonrisa falsa y, por supuesto, su bronceado anaranjado. Lo han vuelto un bet-seller y un idiota total.

Dos de sus libros han sido llevados al cine y tres más están en producción, que es donde su verdadero dinero viene. Hollywood. Y, de alguna manera, este dinero extra y supuesto prestigio han deformado su cerebro y le han hecho pensar que debo vivir en Francia. Por un año, sola. No entiendo por qué no me pudo mandar a Australia o a Irlanda o a cualquier otro lugar donde el inglés sea el lenguaje nativo. La única palabra francesa que conozco es _oui_, lo que significa "si", y solo recientemente aprendí que se deletrea _o-u-i_ y no _w-e-e_.

Al menos la gente en mi nuevo colegio habla inglés. Fue fundado por americanos pretenciosos que no les gustaba la compañía de sus propios hijos. Quiero decir, en serio, ¿Quién envía a sus hijos a un internado? Es tan Hogwarts. Solo que mi colegio no tiene lindos magos o caramelos mágicos o lecciones de vuelo.

En lugar de eso, estoy atrapada con otros 99 estudiantes. Hay 25 en _toda mi clase de último año, _como opuesto a los 600 que había en Atlanta. Y estoy estudiando las mismas cosas que estudio en el Colegio Clairemont excepto que ahora registrada en clases de inicio de francés.

O, si. Inicio de francés. Sin duda en el primer año. Yo rockeo totalmente.

Mama dice que debo perder el factor amargo, pronto, pero ella no es la que deja atrás a su fabulosa mejor amiga, Aries. O su fabuloso trabajo en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex. O a Loke, el fabuloso chico que trabaja en el Royal Midtown 14 multiplex.

Y todavía no puedo creer que me separen de mi hermano, Romeo, quien tiene solamente 7 años y muy joven para dejarlo solo en la casa después de la escuela. Sin mí, probablemente va a ser molestado por el loco chico que vive cerca de la casa, el que tiene toallas sucias de Coca-cola colgando de sus ventanas. O Romeo tal vez comería accidentalmente algo que contenga colorante rojo #40 y su garganta se cerraría y nadie estaría allí para llevarlo al hospital. Incluso podría morir!. Y apuesto a que no me dejarían volara casa para el funeral y lo tendría que visitar al cementerio yo sola y papa le habría elegido un horrible querubín de granito para ir encima de su tumba.

Y espero que papa no espere que llene solicitudes para alguna universidad en Rusia o Rumania. Mi sueño es estudiar la teoría de la filmación en la universidad de California. Quiero ser la mejor crítica femenina de la nación. Algún día seré invitada a cada festival, y tendré una columna en el periódico y un programa de televisión y una página web ridículamente popular. Hasta ahora solo tengo la página web, y no es tan popular, todavía.

Solo necesito un poco de tiempo para trabajar en ella, eso es todo.

-Lucy, es el momento-

-¿Qué?- levanto la vista de mi trabajo de doblar camisas en perfectos cuadrados.

Mi mama me mira y toca su collar de tortuga. Mi padre, vestido con una camisa de polo color durazno y zapatos blancos de navegación, está viendo a través de la ventana de mi cuarto. Es tarde, pero desde la calle una mujer canta algo de ópera.

Mis padres necesitan regresar a sus habitaciones del hotel. Ambos tienen vuelos en la mañana.

-oh- agarro la camisa que está en mis manos un poco más fuerte

Papa se aparta de la ventana, y me alarmo al ver que sus ojos están mojados. Algo sobre la idea de mi padre (incluso si es mi padre) al borde de las lágrimas trae un nudo a mi garanta.

-Bueno, creo que en algún momento crecen-

Mi cuerpo está congelado. El agarra mis miembros rígidos y me da un abraso de oso. Su agarre es aterrador.-Cuídate. Estudia mucho y has algunos amigos. Y cuidado con los ladrones-añade-a veces trabajan en pareja-

Asiento en su hombro, el me suelta y se va

Mi mama se queda atrás- tendras un año maravilloso aquí-dice-Simplemente lo se-Me muerdo el labio para evitar que tiemble y ella me atrae a sus brazos. Trato de respirar. Inhala, cuenta hasta tres, exhala. Su piel huele a loción de toronja-Te llamare cuando llegue a casa-ella dice.

Casa. Atlanta ya no es mi casa.

-Te amo Lucy-

Estoy llorando ahora-También te amo, cuida a romeo por mí-

-por supuesto.

-y de capitán Jack-digo-Asegúrate de que romeo le alimente y le cambie su cama y llene su botella de agua. Y asegúrate de que no le de muchas golosinas por que le hacen engordad y luego no puede salir de su iglú. Pero asegúrate de que al menos le de algunas cada día, porque igual necesita vitamina C y él no va a tomar el agua si le hecha aquellas gotas de vitamina-

Me atrae otra vez y me pone mi mecha rosa detrás de mi oreja- Te amo- dice otra vez

Y luego mi mama hace algo que, incluso después de todos los papeles y boletos de avión y prestaciones no veo venir. Algo que pasaría un año después de todas formas, cuando dejara el colegio, pero no importa cuántos días o meses o años e anhelado por eso, todavía no estoy preparada cuando pasa.

Mi madre se va. Estoy sola.

Lo siento venir, pero no puedo evitarlo.

PANICO

Me dejaron, mis padres me dejaron ¡EN FRANCIA!

Mientras tanto, Francia esta extrañamente silenciosa. Incluso la cantante de ópera se ha ido, no puedo perderlo, las paredes aquí son más pequeñas que un curita, así que si lloro mis vecinos (mis nuevos compañeros de clase) oirán todo. Voy a estar enferma, voy a vomitar ese extraño tapenade de berenjenas que comí en la cena, y todo el mundo escuchara, y nadie me va a invitar a ver los mimos escapar de sus cajas invisibles, o lo que sea que hace la gente aquí en su tiempo libre.

Corro a mi fregadero y me salpico agua en la cara, pero explota y también moja mi camisa, y ahora estoy llorando más fuerte, porque no he desempacado mis toallas, y la ropa mojada me recuerda esos estúpidos juegos de agua en Six Flags, a los que Aries y Loke solían arrastrarme, donde el agua es de color equivocado, huele a pintura y tiene billones y trillones de bacterias en ella. Oh dios ¿Qué pasa si hay bacterias en el agua? ¿el agua de Francia es segura para beber?

Patética, soy patética.

¿Cuántos adolescentes de 17 años no matarían por dejar la casa? Mis vecinos no están experimentando ningún colapso. Ningún sonido de alguien llorando viene de sus paredes de cuarto, agarro una camisa de la cama para secarme, cuando me llega una solución. Mi almohada, me dejo caer en la cama y sollozo y sollozo y sollozo.

Alguien está tocando la puerta, no, seguramente no es mi puerta. ¡ahí está otra vez!

-¿hola?-una chica llama desde el pasillo-¿Hola estas bien?-

No, no estoy bien. VETE. Pero ella llama otra vez, y soy obligada a arrastrarme fuera de mi cama y abrir la puerta. Una peli roja con rizos largos, apretados espera a otro lado. Es alta y grande, pero no grande-con-sobrepeso, más bien grande jugadora-de-voleibol. Un diamante brilla como anillo en la nariz con la luz del pasillo.

-¿Estas Bien?-su voz es gentil-Soy Erza, vivo en el cuarto de al lado. ¿Eran esos tus padres los que se acaban de ir?

Mis ojos hinchados son una señal afirmativa.

-Llore la primera noche también- Ella inclina la cabeza, piensa por un momento y luego asiente- Vamos, Chocolat chaud-

-¿Un show de chocolate?-¿Por qué querría ver un show de chocolate? Mi mama me abandono y estoy aterrorizada de dejar mi habitación y….

-No- ella sonríe- Chaud, caliente. Chocolate caliente, puedo hacer algo en mi cuarto-

Oh, a pesar de mi misma la sigo, Erza me para con su mano como un guardia de seguridad. Está usando anillos en sus cinco dedos- No olvides tu llave, la puerta se cierra automáticamente detrás de ti-

-Lose- y tiro del collar de debajo de mi camisa para probarlo, puse mi llave dentro de, el durante este fin de semana, en el seminario de habilidades para la vida para nuevos estudiantes después de que nos dijeran lo fácil que era quedarnos afuera.

Entramos a su cuarto. Suspiro, es del mismo tamaño imposible de mi cuarto, siete por diez pies, con el mismo mini-escritorio, mini-tocador, mini-cama, mini-nevera, mini-fregadero y mini-ducha (no mini-retrete, esos son compartidos y se encuentran en el pasillo) Pero…. A diferencia de mi propia habitación estéril, cada centímetro de la pared y el techo está cubierto de afiches, fotos y papel brillante para envolver y folletos de colores brillantes escritos en francés.

-¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?-Pregunto.

Erza me da un pañuelo y me sueno la nariz, hago un sonido, terrible como un ganso enojado, pero ella no se inmuto ni hizo una cara.

-Llegue ayer. Este es mi cuarto año aquí, así que no tuve que ir a los seminarios. Volé sola, así que he estado saliendo sola, esperando a que mis amigos lleguen- Ella ve alrededor con las manos en sus caderas, admirando su trabajo. Veo una pila de revistas, tijeras y cinta adhesiva en su piso y me doy cuenta de que es trabajo en progreso-No está mal ¿eh? Las paredes blancas no van conmigo-

Doy vueltas en su cuarto, examinando todo. Rápidamente descubro que la mayoría de las caras son las mismas cinco personas: John, Paul, George, Ringo (Integrantes de la banda Los Beatles) y otro jugador de soccer que no reconozco.

-Los Beatles son todo lo que oigo, mis amigos se burlan de mi pero..-

-¿Quién es este?- señalo al jugador de soccer. Está usando una camiseta roja y blanca, y tiene el pelo y cejas negras. Bastante apuesto.

-Cesc Fabregas (jugador español) Dios, él es el pasante más increíble, juega para arsenal ¿El club de futbol Inglés? ¿No te suena?

Muevo la cabeza, no soy muy fan e los deportes, pero tal vez debería-Buenas piernas sin embargo-

-lo se ¿verdad? Se pueden clavar clavos con esos muslos- Mientras Erza prepara _chocolat chaud_ en el plato caliente, e entero de que ella también estudia de último año, y que solo juega futbol durante el verano porque nuestra escuela no tiene un programa, pero ella solía estar en All-State en Massachusetts. De allí viene, Boston y me recuerda que debo llamarle "futbol" aquí, que (cuando pienso en ello) en realidad tiene más sentido. Y a ella no parece estarle cuando la fastidio con preguntas o toco sus cosas.

Su cuarto es asombroso. Además de la parafernalia (accesorios) pegada en sus muros, tiene una docena de tazas de té de porcelana lleno de anillos de brillo de plástico, anillos de plata con piedras de ámbar y anillos de vidrio con flores prensadas. Ya parece que ha vivido aquí durante años.

Me pruebo un anillo que tiene un dinosaurio de goma conectado. El T-Rex brilla con luces rojas, amarillas y acules cuando lo aprieto-Desearía tener un cuarto como este-lo amo pero soy demasiado loca por la limpieza como para tener algo así por mí misma. Necesito paredes limpias y un escritorio y todo puesto en su lugar todo el tiempo.

Erza se ve agradecida por el cumplido.

-¿Estos son tus amigos?- Pongo el dinosaurio de vuelta a la taza de té y señalo una foto pegada a su espejo. Es gris y sombría e impreso en papel grueso y brillante. Es evidente que es producto de una clase de fotografía para la escuela. Hay cuatro personas de pie ante el cubo hueco gigante, y la abundancia de ropa de color negro con estilo y deliberadamente pelo revuelto revela que Erza pertenece al grupo residente de arte. Por alguna razón, estoy sorprendida. Sé que su cuarto es artístico y ella tiene todos esos anillos en sus dedos y en su nariz, pero el resto está bien definido (suéter lila, vaqueros ajustados, voz suave). Y luego está la cosa del soccer, pero ella no es marimacha tampoco.

Ella irrumpe en una amplia sonrisa, y su anillo en la nariz brilla.-Si Lissana tomo esa en la defense, esos son Gray, Dragneel, Juvia y yo. Los conocerás mañana en el desayuno. Bueno, a todos excepto a Lissana, ella se graduó el año pasado-

La boca de mi estómago se empieza a abrir. ¿Era eso una invitación a sentarme con ella?

-Pero estoy segura de que la conocerás pronto de todos modos, porque ella está saliendo con Dragneel. Ella está ahorita en Parsons Paris (escuela de arte y diseño) por fotografía-

Nunca escuche de eso, pero asentí como si estuviera considerando ir por mí misma algún día.

-Ella es muy talentosa-El borde en su voz sugiere otra cosa, pero no la presiono.-Gray y Juvia están saliendo también- Añade.

Ah. Erza debe estar soltera.

Desafortunadamente, no puedo responder. Volviendo a casa yo estaba saliendo con mi amigo Gajeel. Él era más o menos alto, más o menos gracioso y tenía más o menos decente cabello. Era una de esas situaciones tipo "Como nadie mejor esta alrededor, ¿Quieres salir?". Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, y ni siquiera era muy genial. Mucha saliva, siempre tenía que secarme la barbilla.

Rompimos cuando supe de Francia, pero no fue la gran cosa. No llore ni le envié mensajes suplicando. Ahora él está saliendo con Levy Mcgarden, quien está en el coro y tiene un brillante cabello tipo comercial-de-champú. Ni si quiera me molesta.

En realidad no.

Además, la ruptura evito que yo siguiera codiciando a Loke, un extraordinario compañero de trabajo del multiplex. No que yo no lo deseaba mientras estaba con Gajeel, pero aun así. Me hacía sentir culpable. Y las cosas estaban empezando a pasar con Loke (en serio) cuando el verano termino. Pero Gajeel, es el único chico con el que he salido, y el apenas cuenta. Una vez le dije que salía con este chico del campamento de verano, Hibiki Lates. Hibiki Lates tenía el pelo castaño y tocaba el bajo, estábamos totalmente enamorados, pero él vivía en Chattanooga y ninguno de los dos habíamos tenido nuestras licencias de conducir.

Gajeel sabía que lo invente, pero era demasiado agradable como para decirlo.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle a Erza cuales clases está tomando cuando su teléfono suena con los primeros compases de "Strawberry Fields Forever". Ella rueda los ojos y contesta.

-Mama, es medianoche aquí, seis horas de diferencia ¿recuerdas?

Miro su reloj de alarma, con forma de submarino amarillo, y estoy sorprendida al darme cuenta de que tiene razón. Pongo mi larga taza de _Chocolat chaud_ en su tocador.

-Debería irme-Susurro-Perdón por quedarme tanto tiempo

-Espera un segundo- Erza cubre el teléfono-Fue un gusto conocerte, ¿Nos vemos en el desayuno?

-Sí, nos vemos-Trato de decir esto casualmente pero estoy tan emocionada que cuando salgo de su habitación me estrello contra una pared.

Whoops, No es una pared, es un chico.

-Oof- él se tambalea hacia atrás

-¡Perdón! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí-

El mueve su cabeza, un poco aturdido. La primera cosa que noto es su cabello (es lo primero que noto en una persona). Es rosa y desordenado y de alguna manera corto y largo al mismo tiempo. Pienso en Los Beatles, desde que los acabo de ver en el cuarto de Erza. Es un cabello de artista. Cabello de músico. Un cabello Pretendo-que-no-me-importa-pero-en-realidad-si.

Cabello hermoso.

-Está bien, yo tampoco te vi ¿Estas bien entonces?-

Oh dios, es Ingles.

-Er. ¿Vive Erza aquí?-

Seriamente, no conozco a ninguna chica americana que se pueda resistir al acento inglés.

El chico se aclara la garganta-¿Erza Scarlet? ¿Chica alta?¿Gran ondulado cabello?-Luego me ve como si estuviera loca o media muerta, como mi Nanna Hertfhilia. Nanna simplemente sonríe y mueve la cabeza cuando pregunto "¿Qué tipo de aderezo te gustaría para la ensalada?" o "¿Dónde pusiste los dientes falsos del abuelo?"

-Lo siento- él se aleja de mi un pequeño paso- estas yendo a la cama-

-¡Si! Erza vive ahí. Acabo de pasar dos horas con ella-Anuncie esto con orgullo como mi hermano, Romeo cuando encuentra algo asqueroso en el patio-Soy Lucy ¡Soy nueva aquí!-_Oh Dios ¿Qué pasa con el entusiasmo aterrador? _Mis mejillas se calientan y es tan humillante.

El chico lindo me da una sonrisa divertida. Sus dientes son encantadores, derechos arriba y torcidos abajo, con un toque de sobre mordida. Apesto en sonrisas como esas, debido a mi alta de ortodoncia. Tengo un hueco entre mis dientes de al frente del tamaño de una pasa.

-Natsu- dijo- Vivo un piso arriba-

-Yo vivo aquí-Apunto tontamente hacia mi cuarto mientras mi mente piensa: Nombre Japonés, acento inglés, escuela americana. Lucy confundida.

El golpea dos veces a la puerta de Erza- Bueno. Te veo luego entonces, Lucy-

_Natsu _dijo mi nombre así: Lucce

Mi corazón palpita desenfrenado dentro de mi pecho.

Erza abre la puerta-Dragneel" ella chilla. Todavía está al teléfono. Ellos se ríen, se abrazan y se hablan entre ellos-¡Entra! ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?¿Has visto a Gray? Mama me tengo que ir-

El teléfono de Erza y su puerta se cierran simultáneamente.

Busco a tientas la llave en mi collar. Dos chicas con rosadas batas de baño conbinadas se pavonean detrás de mi, riendo y chismeando. Un grupo de chicos cruzando el pasillo rien y silban. Erza y su amigo ríen a través de las delgadas paredes. Mi corazón se hunde y mi estómago se vuelve a aprieta.

Todavía soy la chica nueva. Todavía estoy sola.

* * *

**Hasta aqui es el primer capitulo, espero sus review.**

**subire un capitulo por semana, no se exactamente cuantos sean, pero espero que sea de su agrado.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas tardes a todos, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa, he tenido algunos problemas y bastante trabajo, al final les dire las razones.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

La siguiente mañana, considere pararme en el cuarto de Erza, pero me acobarde y camine hacia el comedor para comer el desayuno por mí misma. Al menos se dónde está la cafetería (Día dos: Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida). Verifique dos veces mi tarjeta de comida y abrí mi sombrilla de Hello Kitty. Esta lloviznando. Al agua no le importa que sea mi primer día en el colegio.

Cruzo el camino con un grupo de estudiantes. No se dan cuenta de mí, pero juntos pasamos todos los charcos. Un automóvil, tan pequeño que pude ser uno de los juguetes de mi hermano, pasa y moja a una chica que tiene lentes- ella jura y sus amigas se burlan de ella.

Yo me quedo atrás.

La ciudad es gris perla. El cielo nublado y las piedras de los edificios emiten la misma fría elegancia, pero delante de mí el Panteón brilla. Sus masivas cúpulas e impresionantes columnas suben hasta coronar la parte alta del barrio. Cada vez que lo veo, es difícil apartar la mirada. Es como si hubiera sido robado a la antigua Roma o al menos al Capitolio. Nada que yo fuera capaz de ver a través de las ventanas de mi salón de clases.

No sé su propósito, pero supongo que alguien me dirá pronto.

Mi nuevo barrio es el Latin Quarter* o el Fifth arrondissement*. Según mi diccionario de bolsillo, eso significa distrito y los edificios de mi arrondissement se mezclan unos a otros, formando una curva alrededor de las esquinas, con la suntuosidad de pasteles de boda. Las aceras están llena de estudiantes y turistas, y están alineados con bancos y farolas ornamentales idénticos, los árboles o arbustos están rodeados de rejas de metal, las catedrales góticas, y hay creperies (creperías) pequeñas, tiendas de postales y balcones de hierro forjado.

Si están fueran vacaciones, estoy segura de que estaría encantada, compraría un llavero de la Torre Eiffel, tomaría fotos de los adoquines y ordenaría un plato de caracoles. Pero no estoy de vacaciones, estoy aquí para vivir y me siento pequeña.

El edificio principal de La Escuela de América está a solo dos minutos caminando desde la Residencia Lambert, el dormitorio de los estudiantes de último y penúltimo años. La entrada es a través de un gran arco, en un patio con árboles bien cuidados. Flores y hierba bajan desde las cajas de las ventanas en cada piso, y majestuosas cabezas de león están talladas en el centro de las puertas de color verde oscuro, que tienen tres veces mi tamaño. A cada lado de las puertas cuelgan dos banderas de colores rojo, blanco y azul, una Americana y la otra de Francia.

Parece un set de filmación. El ser de filmación de la película _The Little Princess, _si tomo lugar en Francia. ¿Cómo puede realmente existir una escuela como esta? ¿Y cómo es posible que yo esté inscrita en ella? Mi padre está loco si piensa que yo pertenezco aquí. Estoy luchando por cerrar mi sombrilla y empujar la pesada puerta con mi trasero, cuando un chico de preparatoria con pelo falso imitando al de un surfista pasa. El empuja mi sombrilla y luego me da una mirada sucia como si: 1) Fuera mi culpa que el tuviera a paciencia de un niño y 2) Él no estaba mojado.

Dos puntos de deducción para Paris. Chupa esa, chico de preparatoria.

El techo en el primer piso es imposiblemente alto, goteando con candelabros y con figuras de ninfas coquetas y sátiros lujuriosos pintados en el. Huele a productos de limpieza de naranja y a marcador. Montado en la pared, en el otro extremo de la sala, está un reloj de oro apuntando a hora.

Toda la escuela es intimidante como es impresionante. Debería estar reservada para alumnos con sus propios guarda espaldas y ponis de Las Islas de Shetland, no para alguien que compra la mayoría de su vestuario en Target.

Aunque ya la vi en el tour de la escuela, la cafetería me detiene muerta. Yo solía almorzar en un gimnasio convertido que apestaba a cloro y suspensorios. Tenía largas mesas y bancos, vasos de papel y pitillos de plástico. Las mujeres que manejaban las maquinas registradoras servían pizza congelada, papas fritas congeladas y nuggets congelados.

Pero esto, podría ser un restaurante.

Por el contrario de la apariencia histórica del vestíbulo, la cafetería es elegante y moderna. Esta lleno de mesas redondas de abedul y plantas en cestas colgantes. Las paredes son de color mandarina y limón, y hay un hombre francés usando un sombrero blanco de cocinero que sirve una variedad de alimentos que parece sospechosamente fresca. Hay muchas bebidas embotelladas pero en vez de coca colas altas-en-azúcar y altas-en-cafeína, están llenas de jugos y una docena de tipos diferentes de agua. Incluso hay una mesa para el café, _café,_ conozco a algunas chicas locas por Starbucks que matarían por tener café en el colegio.

Las sillas ya están llenas de gente chismeando con sus amigos sobre el sonido de los chefs limpiando platos (platos reales desde china, no de plástico). Me paro en la puerta, estudiantes me empujan mientras pasan, yendo a todas direcciones. Mi pecho se aprieta. ¿Debería buscar primero una mesa o mi desayuno? ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a pedir si el menú está en francés?.

Me sorprendo cuando una voz dice en voz alta mi nombre. Oh por favor, oh por favor, oh por favor….

Mientras veo a la gente descubro a una mano con cinco anillos saludándome desde el otro lado de la habitación. Erza señala una silla vacía que está al lado de ella, y voy hacía, agradecida y casi adoloridamente aliviada.

-Pensé en tocar tu puerta así podríamos caminar juntas, pero no sabía si eras una de esas chicas que se levantan tarde-Las cejas de Erza se unen en una expresión de preocupación-Lo siento, debí tocar la puerta. Te vez tan perdida-

-Gracias por guardarme un puesto- Pongo mis cosas en la mesa y me sineto. Hay otras dos personas en la mesa, como Erza me dijo la noche anterior, con de la fotografía de su espejo. Estoy nerviosa otra vez y ajusto mis cosas en mis pies.

-Esta es Lucy, la chica de las que les estaba hablando- dice Erza.

Un chuco larguirucho, con el pelo corto y con una larga nariz me salida con su taza de café.-Gray-dice-Y Juvia- Asiente hacia la chica que está a su lado, quien sostiene su otra mano dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera de Gray, Juvia tiene lentes con el borde azul y espeso cabello azul que cae por toda su espalda. Ella me da el más pequeño de los reconocimientos.

Eso está bien. No gran cosa.

-Todo el mundo está aquí menos Dragneel- Erza mueve su cabeza alrededor de la cafetería-El casi siempre llega tarde-

-Siempre- corrige Gray-Siempre llega tarde-

Me aclaro la garganta-Creo que lo conocí ayer en la noche. En el pasillo-

-¿Buen cabello y acento inglés?-Pregunta Erza

-Um si, supongo- trato de mantener mi voz casual

Gray sonríe satisfecho-Todo el mundo esta enamoraaado de Dragneel-

-Oh cállate- dice Erza

-Yo no estoy enamorada de el-Juvia me mira por primera vez, calculando si tal vez yo pueda enamorarme de su propio novio.

El deja ir su mano y da un suspiro exagerado- Bueno, yo si, lo voy a invitar al baile. Este es nuestro año, simplemente lo se-

-¿Esta escuela tiene un baile?-pregunto

-Dios, no- Dice Juvia-Si Gray, Dragneel y tú se verían realmente lindos en trajes combinados-

-Colas-El acento inglés hace que Erza salte de su asiento. El chico del pasillo, chico lindo, su cabello esta empapado por la lluvia-Nuestros trajes tienen que tener cola, o si no le doy las flores a Stive Carver-

-Dragneel- Gray se levanta de su asiento, y se dan el clásico abrazo de hombre dos-golpes-en-la-espalda.

-¿No hay beso? Estoy destruido amigo-

-Pensé que podría ser extraño, ella no sabe de nosotros todavía-

-Lo que sea- Dice Juvia, pero está sonriendo ahorita. Se ve bien en ella, debería de utilizar las esquinas de su boca más seguido.

El chico hermoso del pasillo ¿debería llamarlo Natsu o Dragneel? Deja caer su bolso y se sienta en el puesto restante entre Juvia y yo.

-Lucy- Esta sorprendido de verme, y yo también. Se acuerda de mí.

-Buena sombrilla, la podría haber usado esta mañana-El sacude una mano por su cabello y algunas gotas caen en mi brazo. Las palabras fallan. Desafortunadamente, mi estómago habla por mí, sus ojos se abren por el sonido, y me alarma lo grandes y verdes que son. Como si necesitara alguna arma contra la carrera femenina.

Gray debería estar en lo correcto. Cada chica del colegia debe estar enamorada de él.

-Suena terrible, tienes que alimentar esa cosa, a menos que….- el pretende examinarme, entonces se acerca y me susurra-A menos que seas ese tipo de chicas que nunca comen. No lo puedo tolerar, les tengo miedo, siempre se prohíben darse algunos gustos-

Estoy determinada a hablar racionalmente en su presencia-No estoy segura de como ordenar-

-Fácil-Dice Gray-Metete en la fila, diles lo que quieres y acepta deliciosas golosinas, luego dales tu tarjeta de comida y dos gotas de sangre-

-he oído que lo subieron a tres gotas este año-dice Juvia.

-La medula ósea-el chico hermoso del pasillo dice- o el lobulo de la oreja-

-Me refiero al menú, muchas gracias- Hago un gesto hacia la pizarra que está arriba de los chef.

Una mano exquisita, cursiva ha escrito el menú de la mañana en rosado, blanco y amarillo. En francés- No es exactamente mi primer lenguaje-

-¿No hablas francés?- Pregunta Erza

-Tome español por tres años. No es como si alguna vez yo hubiera pensado que me mudaría a Paris-

-Esta bien- Dice Erza rápidamente-Mucha gente aquí no habla francés-

-Pero la mayoría si-Añade Gray

-Pero la mayoría de ellos no muy bien-Juvia lo ve intencionalmente

-Aprenderás el lenguaje de la comida primero, el lenguaje del amor-Gray frota su vientre como un Buda flaco-Oeuf: Huevos, Pomme: Apple. Lapin: Conejo-

-No es gracioso-Juvia le golpea en el brazo- No me pregunto porque Isis te mordió. Imbécil-

Veo la pizarra de Nuevo. Todavia esta en Frances-Y, Um, ¿Vamos enonces?-

-Seguro- El hermoso chico del pasillo empuja su silla hacia atrás-Ven, yo tampoco he comido- No puedo evitar notar que muchas chicas se le quedan viendo a medida que encontramos nuestro camino hacia la fila.

Una peli verde con nariz ganchuda y un pequeño top se nos acerca tan pronto llegamos-Hey Dragneel ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?-

-Hola, Evergreen. Genial-

-¿Te quedaste aquí, o fuiste a Londres?- Ella se inclina sobre su amiga, una chica bajita, su pelo recogido en una cola severa y pone una pose para exponerse.

-Me quede con mi mama en San francisco ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?-El pregunta esto cortésmente, pero me alegro al oir la indiferencia en su voz.

Evergreen mueve su cabello, y de repente ella es Cherrie Millike. Cherrie ama girar su cabello y sacudirli y torcerlo entre sus dedos. Aries está convencida de que gasta su fin de semana parada delante de sus fans, pretendiendo ser una supermodelo, pero yo pienso que está demasiado ocupada empacando su cabello en puré de papaya y algas marinas en busca de ese brillo perfecto.

-Estuvo fabuloso- Enrolla su cabello y luego lo deja ir- Fui a Grecia por un mes, y luego pase el resto del verano en Manhattan, mi padre tiene un maravilloso apartamento con vista a central Park-

Cada oración que dice tiene la palabra enfatizada. Resoplo para contener la risa, y el chico hermoso del pasillo tose de una forma extraña.

-Pero te extrañe. ¿No recibiste mis mensajes?-

-Er, no. Debes tener una mala dirección. Hey- me da un codazo- Ya casi es nuestro turno- el se voltea y le da la espalda a Evergreen y ella y su amiga intercambian ceño.

-Tiempo para tu primera lección de francés. El desayuno aquí es simple y consistente principalmente para panes y cruasanes este siendo el más famoso, por supuesto. Esto significa no salchicha ni huevos-

-¿Tocino?- pregunto con ilusión

-Definitivamente no- El rie-Segunda lección, las palabras en la pizarra. Escucha cuidadosamente después de mi _Granola-_Estrecho mis ojos mientras el hace un tono fingido de inocencia-Significa granola. ¿Y esta otra? ¿Yaourt?-

-Eh, ya se, ¿Yogurt?-

-Tu sola ¿Dijiste que jamás habías vivido en Francia antes?-

-Duro, sumamente, duro-

El sonríe-Oh, ya veo. Me conoces menos de un día y ya te estas burlando de mi acento. ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Discutir sobre el estado de mi cabello? ¿Mi tamaño? ¿Mis pantalones?-

Pantalones honestamente.

El francés que está detrás del mostrador hace un ruido hacia nosotros. Perdón, chef Pierre, estoy un poco distraía con esta obra maestra de chico Inglés Francés Japonés. El chico dice rápidamente-¿Yogurt con granola y miel, huevo hervido, o peras en brioche-

No tengo idea de que es brioche. –Yogurt- digo.

El coloca nuestros pedidos mientras dice que son en perfecto francés. Al menos, suena empecable para mis oídos vírgenes, y relaja al Chef Pierre.

Pierde el ceño fruncido y coloca granola y miel en mi yogurt. Algunos arandanos son añadidos a la parte de arriba antes de que me lo dé.

-Merci, Monsieur Boutin-

Agarro nuestra bandeja-¿No hay Pop-Tarts,ni cocoa Puff?, estoy como, totalmente ofendida-

-Los Pop-Tarts son los martes, los waffles son los miércoles, pero ellos nunca sirven Cocoa Puff. Tendras que conformarte con los Froot Loops los viernes-

-Sabes mucho sobre comida americana para ser Britanico-

- ¿Quieres jugo de naranja? ¿Toronja? ¿Arandano?- Señalo la naranja y el saca dos de las caja-No soy británico, soy Americano-

Yo sonrio.-Por supuesto que si-

-Lo soy. Tienes que se americano para asistir a EAP ¿recuerdas?

-¿EAP?-

-Escuela Americana en Paris- explica-EAP-

Genial. Mi padre me envió aquí para ser limpiada.

Nos ponemos en línea para pagar, y estoy sorprendida por lo rápido que avanza. Mi vieja escuela era todo sobre esperar a que las señoras del almuerzo te atendieran mientras corrían como locas, pero aquí todo el mundo espera pacientemente.

Me volteo en el momento justo para ver sus ojos viajar arriba y anajo por mi cuerpo. Paro de respirar. El chico guapo me está viendo.

El no se da cuenta de que lo atrape viéndome-Mi mama es Americana-continua sin problemas. MI padre es francés. Yo naci en San Francisco y fui criado en Londres-

Milagrosamente encuentro mi voz-Un verdadero internacional-

El rie-Eso es cierto. No soy presumido como el resto de ustedes-

Estoya punto de burlarme de el cuando recuerdo. El tiene una novia. Algo malo se asoma entre los pliegues de color rosa de mi cerebro, obligándome a recordar la conversación con Erza anoche. Es hora de cambiar de tema.-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? Ayer en la noche te presentaste como-

-Dragneel es mi apellido. Natsu es mi nombre-

-Natsu Dragneel- Trato de pronunciarlo como el, todo extranjero y elegante.

-Terrible, ¿No es asi?-

Estoy riendo ahora-Natsu es genial.-¿Porque la gente no te llama así?-

-Oh "Natsu es genial" que generoso de tu parte-

Otra persona se pone detrás de nosotros, un pequeño chico con piel marrón, acné y una gruesa mata de cabello negro. El chico esta emocionado por verlo, y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hay Max ¿Tuviste unas buenas vacaciones?-es la misma pregunta que le hizo a Evergreen, pero esta vez su tono es mucho más sincero.

Eso es todo lo que se necesita para que el chico empiece a explicas su viaje a Delhi, sobre los merados, los templos y los monzones (El fue un dia de viaje a Taj Mahal. Yo fui a Panama con el resto de Geirgia) otro chico se nos une, este otro es delgado y palido con cabello pegajoso. Max se olvida de nosotros y saluda a su amigo con la misma charla entusiasta.

Dragneel (estoy determinada a llamarlo asi después de que me avergoncé a mi misma) se vuelve asia mi-Max es el hermano de Juvia. El es estudiante de primer año. Ella también tiene una hermana menor, Bisca, quien es estudiante de penúltimo año, y una hermana mayor, Kinana, quien se graduó hace dos años.

-¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana?-

-No, ¿Tu?-

-Un hermano, pero él está en casa. En Atlanta. Eso es en Georgia. En el sur-

-Oh cierto- le doy mi tarjeta de comida al hombre detrás de la caja registradora. Como Monsieur Boutin, usa un uniforme blanco y un sombrero. Además tiene bigote daliniano. Uhh. No sabia que tenían de esis aquí. El chef Handlebar golpea mi tarjeta y me la devuelve con un rápido merci.

Gracias. Otra palabra que ya conocía. Excelente.

En el camino de vuelta a nuestra mesa, Evergreen ve a Dragneel desde su grupo de lindos chicos de preparatoria. No estoy sorprendida de ver al chico del pelo falso surfista mirada-sucia sentado con ella Dragneel esta hablando de las clases (que esperar el primer día, quienes son mi profesores) pero pare de escuchar. Lo único que se es su hermosa sonrisa de dientes-perfectos y una confianza al caminar.

Soy una tonta tan grande como el resto de las otras chicas.

* * *

**Bueno, uno de los motivos por los cuales no habia publicado, era que tenia mucho trabajo, y salia tarde del mismo, llegaba a mi casa y lo que queria era descansar.**

**el segundo motivo y mas importante, era que mi nena se me puso muy malita y la tuve inernada, gracias a dios todo esta bien y aqui me tienen de nuevo, subire un capitulo por semana, los martes o lo jueves, aun no se que dia lo subire, pero gracias a todos por seguir la historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaa aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, se que dije que lo dejaria la semana pasada pero se me complico un poco, pero ahora si le prometo que lo hare cada Jueves! *o* asi que estén atentos.**

**Hora de comenzar a leer!**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Las filas de los horarios se movían lentamente, el chico delante de mí está argumentando con la consejera de orientación. Volteo la fila siguiente y veo que Erza y Juvia ya recibieron sus horarios de clases y se los intercambiaron para compararlos.

-Pero yo no pedí por teatro, yo pedí por computación-

La consejera es paciente-Lose, pero computación no se ajustaba a tu horario y tu alternativo sí. Tal vez puedas tomar computación el siguiente-

-Mi alternativo era computación-

Ya va, mi atención se ajusta de nuevo "¿pueden hacer eso? ¿Ponernos en una clase la cual no pedimos? Yo MORIRIA si tuviera que tomar gimnasia otra vez"

-Actualmente David-La consejera escoge a tal vez de sus papeles-Te negaste a llenar el formulario para la clase alternativa, así que tuvimos que elegir una clase por ti, pero pienso que encontraras..-

El chico molesto agarra su horario de las manos dela chica y se va. Rayos. No es como si fuera su culpa, yo me acerco a ella y digo mi nombre de la forma más amablemente posible, para compensar al imbécil que se acaba de ir. Ella me da una sonrisa revelando hoyuelos-Me acurdo de ti, dulzura. Ten un buen primer día- Y entonces me da una media hoja de color Amarillo.

Aguanto mi aliento, ¡uff! No hay sorpresas. Ingles avanzado, calculo, inicio de francés, física, historia Europea, y algo dudosamente llamado "La Vie".

Cuando me registre, la consejera describió "vida" como una clase para estudiante de último año, similar a una sala de estudio pero con invitados ocasionales que nos dan una conferencia sobre el equilibrio entre los talonarios de cheques, alquiler de departamento y hornear quiches. O como sea, solo estoy aliviada de que mama me dejo tomarla, una de las cosas decentes sobre esta escuela es que matemáticas, ciencia e historia no son requeridas para estudiantes de último año.

Desafortunadamente, mama es purista y se negó a dejarme graduarme sin otro año de todas ellas, "_jamás entraras en una buena universidad si tomas cerámica"_ advirtió, frunciendo el ceño por encima de mi paquete de orientación

Gracias, mama, envíame lejos a alguna cultura en una ciudad conocida por su arte y hazme sufrir otra clase de matemáticas. Me dirigí hacia Erza y Juvia, sintiendo como si las tres estuviéramos rezando por clases compartidas, tengo suerte-¡Tres conmigo y cuatro con Juvia!-Erza dice y me devuelve mi horario, sus anillos de plástico color-arcoíris chasquean entre ellos.

Ellas chismean sobre gente que no conozco, y mi mente va hacia el otro lado del patio donde Dragneel espera por Gray, en la última fila. Me pregunto si tendré alguna clase con él. Quiero decir, ellos. Clases con ellos.

Ha parado de llover y Gray patea un charco en la dirección de Dragneel, Dragneel rie y dice algo que a los dos hace reír aún más.

De repente me doy cuenta de que Dragneel es más alto que Gray, solo un poco más alto, es extraño que no lo haya notado antes, pero él no se trata a sí mismo como un chico alto. Es seguro de sí mismo y amistoso, y…

-Dios ¿Miras mucho?-

-¿Qué?- yo sacudo la cabeza, pero Juvia no me está hablando a mí. Ella está agitando su cabeza hacia Erza, quien se ve avergonzada como yo me siento.

-estas quemando huecos en la cabeza por Dragneel. No es atractivo-

-Cállate- pero Erza sonríe hacia mí y se encoje de hombros.

Bueno, eso aclara algo, como si necesitara otra razón para no desear. El chico maravilla esta oficialmente fuera de los limites-No le digas nada- Ella dice- Por favor-

-Por supuesto-digo

-Porque nosotros obviamente somos solo amigos-

-Obviamente-

Nos arremolinan hasta que la cabeza de la escuela llega a dar su discurso de bienvenida. Esta llena de gracia y se trata a si mima cono una bailarina. Ella tiene un cuello largo, y su pelo blanco como la nieve se tira en un nudo ordenado que la hace parecer distinguida en el lugar. El efecto general es de Paris, aunque se por mi carta de aceptación, que ella es de chicago. Su mirada se desliza entre nosotros, sus muy cuidadosamente elegidos pupilos-Bienvenidos a otro excitante año en la escuela de américa en parís. Estoy muy agradecida de ver caras familiares y estoy incluso mas feliz por ver a los chicos nuevos-

Aparentemente el discurso del colegio es algo que Francia puede improvisar.

-A los estudiantes que asistieron el año pasado, los invito a darles una cálida bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros de clases-

Un puñado de personas aplauden. Echo un vistazo alrededor y me sorprendo al encontrar a Dragneel mirándome. El aplaude y levanta las manos en mi dirección. Me sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

La cabeza sigue hablando. Concéntrate. Pero siento su Mirada como si fuera el calor del sol. Mi piel se humedece con sudor. Me deslizo por debajo de uno de los árboles podados inmaculadamente. ¿Por qué se me queda viendo? ¿Está viendo ahorita? Pienso que sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es una Buena Mirada, una mala o una indiferente? Pero cuando finalmente veo, él no me está mirando para nada. Se está mordiendo la uña de su meñique.

La cabeza del colegio se vuelve, y Juvia se levanta para reunirse con los chicos. Erza me guía hacia el interior del salón de Ingles. El professeur no ha llegado todavía, así que elegimos asientos en la parte de atrás. El salón es más pequeño de lo que estoy acostumbrada, y tiene un acabado oscuro y brillante y altas ventanas que parecen puertas. Pero los escritorios son los mismos y la pizarra y el sacapuntas. Me concentro en estos objetos para tranquilizar mis nervios.

-Te gustara la Professeur Cole- dice Erza.-Ella es divertida y siempre asigna los mejores libros.-

-Mi papá es novelista.- Digo esto sin pensar e inmediatamente me arrepiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?-

-James Ashley.- Ese es su seudónimo. Creo que Hertfilhia no era lo suficientemente romántico.

-¿Quién?- La humillación se multiplica.

-¿La Decisión? ¿La Entrada? Esas fueron llevadas al cine. Olvídalo, todas tienen nombres vagos como esos- Ella se inclina hacia delante, emocionada.

-No, ¡mi mamá ama La Entrada!- Yo arrugo mi nariz. -No son tan malas. Vi La Entrada con ella una vez y llore cuando esa chica murió con Leucemia.-

-¿Quién murió con Leucemia?- Juvia deja caer su mochila en el asiento a mi lado. Dragneel Viene detrás de ella y toma el asiento al frente de Erza.

-El papá de Lucy escribió La Entrada,-Dice Erza. Yo toso.

-No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa.-

-Disculpa, ¿Qué es La Entrada?- Pregunta Juvia.

-Es esa película sobre el chico que ayuda a entregar a una bebe en el elevador, y entonces el crece y se enamora de ella,- Erza dice mientras Dragneel se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y agarra su horario. -Pero el día antes de la boda, le diagnostican Leucemia a la chica.-

-Su padre la lleva al altar en silla de ruedas,- yo continuo. -Y entonces ella muere en la luna de miel.-

-Ugh,- Juvia y Dragneel dicen al unísono. Suficiente vergüenza.

-¿Dónde está Josh?- Pregunto.

-El es un estudiante de tercer año,- Dice Juvia, como si ya debería de saber esto.

-Pre calculo lo hizo atrasar.-

-Oh.- Nuestra conversación termina en un callejón sin salida. Encantador.

-Tres clases juntos, Er. Dame el tuyo.- Se vuelve a inclinar hacia atrás y roba mi horario.

-Ooo, inicio de francés.-

-Te lo dije.-

-No es tan malo.- Me devuelve el horario y sonríe. -Estarás leyendo el menú del desayuno sin mi antes de que te enteres.- Hmm, tal vez ya no quiero aprender francés. ¡Argh! Los chicos vuelven a las chicas idiotas

-Bonjour a tous.- Una mujer usando un audaz vestido turquesa entra y huele su taza de café en el podio. Ella es bien joven, y tiene el pelo más rubio que he visto nunca en un maestro. -Para la..-

Sus ojos escanean el cuarto hasta que caen sobre mí. ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice? -Para la única persona que no me conoce jem'appelle Professeur Cole- Da una exagerada reverencia, y la clase ríe. Ellos giran sus cabezas para mirarme.

-Hola,- digo con voz minúscula. Sospechas confirmadas. De todos los veinticinco estudiantes presentes (los estudiantes de último año enteros) soy la única nueva estudiante. Esto significa que mis compañeros de clase tienen otra ventaja sobre mí, porque cada uno de ellos está familiarizado con los profesores. La escuela es tan pequeña que cada materia es enseñada por el mismo professeur en todos los grados.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué estudiante se fue para dejar una vacante? Probablemente alguien más agradable que yo. Alguien con rastas, tatuajes de chicas de calendarios y conexiones con la industria de la música.

-Veo que el personal de limpieza a ignorado mis deseos una vez más- dice la Professeur Cole.

-Todo el mundo parece. Ya conocen el trato.- Yo no, pero empujo mi escritorio cuando todos los demás empiezan a empujar los suyos. Los arreglamos en un gran círculo. Es raro ver a todos los compañeros de clase al mismo tiempo. Tomo la oportunidad para clasificarlos.

No pienso que destaco, pero sus vaqueros, zapatos y mochilas son más costosos que los míos. Se ven más limpios, más brillantes. No me sorprende. Mi mamá es profesora de biología, lo que no nos da mucho dinero extra. Papá paga la hipoteca y ayuda con las cuentas, pero no es suficiente, y mamá es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir más.

Dice que él se negaría de todas formas y se compraría otra máquina elíptica*(* Maquina para hacer ejercicios) Tal vez haya algo de verdad en eso.

El resto de la mañana pasa rápidamente. Me gusta la Professeur cole, y mi profesor de matemática, el Professeur Babineaux, es lo suficientemente agradable. Es parisino*(*Persona que vive en París), el menea sus cejas y escupe cuando habla. Para ser justos, no pienso que escupir sea alguna cosa francesa. Pienso que simplemente balbucea mucho. Es difícil de decir con el acento. Después de eso, tuve inicio de francés. Resulta que la Professeur Gillet es parisina. Figuro. Ellos siempre mandan a los hablantes nativos para las clases de lenguas extranjeras. Mis profesores de español siempre volteaban sus ojos y exclamaban,

-¡Aye, Dios mío!- cuando levantaba mi mano. Se frustraban cuando no podía entender un concepto que les parecía obvio. Paré de levantar mi mano. Como predije, la clase está llena de estudiantes de primer año. Y yo. Oh, y un estudiante de penúltimo año, el chico que molestaba a la consejera esta mañana. Se introdujo con entusiasmo a sí mismo como Sting, y me puedo dar cuenta de que esta tan aliviado como yo de no ser el único chico mayor de la clase. Tal vez Sting es bastante agradable después de todo. Al mediodía sigo a la estampida de chicos hasta la cafetería. Evito la línea principal y voy directamente al mostrador con la elige-tú-propia fruta y pan, a pesar de que la pasta huele increíble. Soy una cobarde. Prefiero morir de hambre que pedir en francés.

"_Oui, oui"_ diría, apuntando palabras al azar de la pizarra. Entonces el Chef Handlebar me daría algo revuelto, y yo tendría que comprarlo sin vergüenza. ¡por supuesto que quería ordenar pichón asado! ¡Mmm! Justo como los de la abuela.

Erza y sus amigos están riendo en la misma mesa de esta mañana. Tomo una respiración profunda y me uno a ellos. Para mi alivio ninguno de ellos se ve sorprendido. Erza le pregunta a Dragneel si todavía no ha visto a su novia. Él se relaja en su silla.

-No, pero nos vamos a ver esta noche.-

-¿La viste este verano? ¿Ya empezaron sus clases? ¿Qué está tomando este semestre?- Ella sigue preguntando cosas sobre Lissana a las cuales el da respuestas cortas. Gray y Juvia se están besando (estoy segura de que vi una lengua) así que me volteo hacia mi pan y mis uvas. Que bíblico de mí.

Las uvas son más pequeñas a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y la piel tiene un poco de textura. ¿Es eso mugre? Sumerjo mi servilleta en el agua y toco los pequeños globos morados. Ayuda, pero siguen estando ásperas. Hmm. Dragneel y Erza dejan de hablar. Levanto mi vista para encontrarlos mirándome con ceños desconcertados.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada,- dice él.-Continua con tu baño de uvas.-

-Estaban sucias.-

-¿Probaste alguna?- Pregunta ella.

-No, todavía tienen estas manchas de barro.- Sostengo una para enseñarles. Dragneel la agarra y la mete en su boca. Estoy hipnotizada por sus labios y su garganta mientras traga. Dudo. ¿Preferiría tener comida limpia o su buena opinión de mí? El agarra otra y sonríe.

-Abre la boca.- La abro. La uva cepilla mi labio inferior mientras se desliza en ella. Estalla en mi boca, y estoy muy sorprendida por el jugo que estuve a punto de escupirla .El sabor es intenso, más como dulce de uva que fruta real.

Decir que no he probado algo así antes es un eufemismo. Erza y Dragneel rien.

-Espera a que las pruebes en el vino,- dice ella. Dragneel se mete en la boca un bocado de pasta.

-Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo francés?- El abrupto cambio de tema me da un escalofrió.

-Professeur Gillet está loca. Ella es toda líneas de expresión.- Agarro un pedazo de pan. La corteza es dura, pero el interior es elástico. Oh, hombre. Me meto otro pedazo en la boca.

Erza se ve pensativa. -Ella puede ser intimidante al principio, pero en realidad es agradable cuando llegas a conocerla.-

-Er es su pupila estrella.- Dice Dragneel. Juvia se separa de Gray, quien se ve aturdido por el aire fresco.

-Ella está tomando francés avanzado y español avanzado.- Añada Juvia.

-Tal vez puedas ser mi tutora,- le digo a Erza.

-Apesto aprendiendo idiomas. La única razón por la que este lugar deja pasar mis notas en español es porque la cabeza lee las tontas novelas de papá.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunta. Ruedo mis ojos.

-Lo mencionó una o dos veces en mi entrevista por teléfono.- Ella me seguía preguntando cosas sobre el casting para El Faro. Como si papá pudiera decir algo en eso. O como si me importara. No se dio cuenta de que mis gustos por el cine son un poco más exquisitos.

-Me gustaría aprender italiano,- dice Erza. -Pero no lo ofrecen aquí. Quiero ir a la universidad en Roma el próximo año. O tal vez a Londres. Puedo estudiar allí, también.-

-Seguro que Roma es el mejor lugar para estudiar italiano.- Digo.

-Si, bueno.- Ella roba una mirada a Dragneel.-Siempre me ha gustado Londres.- Pobre Er. Le está yendo mal.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le pregunto a él. -¿A dónde vas?- Dragneel se encoje de hombros. Es lento y cuerpo-completo, sorprendentemente francés. El mismo encogimiento de hombros que el camarero del restaurante me dio la noche anterior cuando le pregunte si servían pizza.

-No lo sé. Depende, pienso que me gustaría estudiar historia.- Se inclina hacia delante, como si fuera a compartir un secreto travieso.-Siempre he querido ser uno de esos tíos que entrevistan en los especiales de BBC o PBS. Tu sabes, con las locas cejas y parches de gamuza en sus codos.- ¡Al igual que yo! Más o menos.

-Yo quiero estar en los programas de películas clásicas y discutir sobre las películas de Hitchcock y Capra con Robert Osborne. Que anima la mayoría de sus programas. Es decir, yo sé que es un tipo viejo, pero es tan genial. Sabe todo sobre filmes.-

-¿En serio?- Suena genuinamente interesado.

-La cabeza de Dragneel esta siempre en libros del tamaño de diccionarios,- interrumpe Erza.

-Es difícil sacarlo de su cuarto.-

-Porque Lissana siempre está ahí dentro,- dice Juvia secamente.

-Tú no eres quien para hablar.- El hace gestos hacia Gray. -Sin mencionar a… Lyon.-

-¡Lyon!- dice Erza, y ella y Dragneel explotan en risas.

-Una estúpida tarde, y nunca lo olvidaran.- Juvia mira a Gtay, quien apuñala su pasta.

-¿Quién es Lyon?- Tropiezo con la pronunciación. Lee-ion

-Era guía en un viaje de campo para el segundo año de Versalles-, dice Dragneel.

-Cabrón un poco delgado, pero Juvia nos abandonó en el Salón de los Espejos y se arrojó sobre él-

-¡Claro que no!- Erza sacude su cabeza.

-Estuvieron juntos, como, toda la tarde. Exhibición pública completa.-

-La escuela entera espero en el autobús por dos horas, porque ella olvido a qué hora se suponía que nos teníamos que regresar,- dice él.

-NO fueron dos horas—" ERza continúa.-Professeur Hanses finalmente la localizo detrás de unos arbustos en los jardines, y tenía marcas de dientes en todo su cuello-

-¡Marcas de dientes!- Dragneel resopla.

-Cállate, lengua inglesa.- Dice Juvia.

-¿Huh?-

-Lengua inglesa,- responde.

-Así es como todos te llamábamos antes de la asombrosa exhibición que tuvieron Lissana y tú en la calle la primavera pasada.- Dragneel trata de protestar pero está riendo demasiado fuerte.

Erza y Juvia siguen golpeando de un lado al otro, pero… Estoy perdida otra vez.

Me pregunto si Gajeel es un mejor besador ahora que tiene a alguien con más experiencia para practicar. Probablemente él era un mal besador por mi culpa. Oh, no. Soy mala besadora. Lo soy, seguro lo soy.

Algún día voy a ser premiada con una estatua en forma de labios, y estará gravada con las palabras PEOR BESADORA DEL MUNDO. Y Gajeel dará un discurso sobre cómo el solo salió conmigo porque estaba desesperado, pero yo no terminaba la relación, era una pérdida de tiempo porque a Levy le gustaba él desde hace un tiempo y ella totalmente le insinuaba. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Oh Dios. ¿Loke piensa que soy una mala besadora? Solamente paso una vez. Mi última noche en el cine fue también la última noche antes de que viajara a Francia. Fue lento, y habíamos estado solos en vestíbulo la mayoría de la noche.

Tal vez porque era mi último turno, tal vez porque no nos volveríamos a ver en cuatro meses, tal vez porque se sintió como nuestra última oportunidad, cualquiera sea la razón, fuimos imprudentes. Fuimos valientes. La escala de coqueteo subió toda la noche, y para el momento que nos dijeron que nos teníamos que ir, no nos podíamos alejar. Simplemente seguíamos… Alargando la conversación.

Y entonces, finalmente, dijo que me iba a extrañar. Y entonces, finalmente, me beso debajo de la tienda. Y entonces me fui.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?- alguien pregunta. Toda la mesa me está mirando. No llores. No llores. No llores.

-Um. ¿Dónde está el baño?- El baño es mi excusa favorita para cualquier situación. Nadie pregunta una vez que lo mencionas.

-Los baños están bajando por el pasillo.- Dragneel se ve preocupado pero no se atreve a preguntar. Probablemente tiene miedo de que hable sobre la absorción de los tampones o de la palabra prohibida que comienza por P.

Paso el resto del almuerzo en una butaca. Extraño tanto mi casa que duele físicamente. Mi cabeza palpita, mi estómago tiene nauseas, y todo es tan injusto. Jamás pedí ser enviada aquí.

Tengo mis propios amigos y mis propios chistes internos y mis propios besos robados. Desearía que mis padres me hubieran ofrecido una opción: _"¿Te gustaría pasar tu último año en Atlanta o París?"_

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez habría escogido Francia. Lo que mis padres jamás consideraron fue que yo quería una opción.

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir leyendo, y pos sus comentarios, prometo que si puedo actualizar el domingo, y el martes lo haré.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos ¿como estan?, espero que bien, les quise compensar el hecho de que me arase mucho, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin mas los dejo leer**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Para: Lucy Hertfilhia Luckyheartfilhia

De: Aries arieslucky

Asunto: No mires ahorita pero…

… La esquina inferior derecha de tu cama no está hecha. ¡JA! Te hice mirar. Ahora deja de buscar arrugas invisibles. En serio, ¿Como esta _Le Academe_ _du Fraunch_? ¿Algún chico ardiente del que debería saber? Hablando de eso,adivina quien está en mi clase de cálculo, ¡Jet! Se pinto el cabello de negro y tiene un pircing en su labio. Y él es totalmente calípige (búscalo, trasero flojo). Me senté con los mismos de siempre, pero no es lo mismo sin ti. Sin mencionar que la loca de Cherrie apareció. Sigue moviendo su cabello por todos lados y te juro que te oí tararear el comercial de TRESemme. Me voy a sacar los ojos con el muñeco de acción de Darth Maul de Romeo si se sienta con nosotros todos los días. A propósito, tu mama me contrato para cuidar de Romeo después de la escuela, así que mejor voy. No quiero que muera durante mi vigilancia.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.

Aries.

P.D: Mañana anuncian la sección que lidera en la banda. Deséame suerte. Si le dan mí puesto a Scorpion, le sacare SUS ojos con Darth Maul.

_Calípige. _Tener nalgas bien formadas. Buena esa, Aries.

Mi mejor amiga es una buscadora de palabras. Una de sus más grandes posesiones es su DOI, el cual se compro por prácticamente nada en una venta de jardín hace dos años.

El Diccionario Oxford de Ingles es un conjunto de veinte volúmenes que no sólo ofrece definiciones de palabras, pero sus historias también. Aries siempre está diciendo grandes palabras en las conversaciones, porque ama ver a la gente retorcerse y buscar su significado alrededor de ella.

Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a no pretender saber de lo que ella estaba hablando. Ella me lo hace todo el tiempo.

Así que Aries recolecta palabras y, aparentemente, mi vida.

No puedo creer que mamá la haya contratado para cuidar a Romeo. Sé que es su mejor opción, desde que siempre lo cuidábamos juntas, pero aun así. Es raro que ella esté allá sin mí. Y es raro que ella esté hablando con mi mamá mientras que yo estoy atrapada aquí en el otro lado del mundo. Lo próximo que me dirá es que obtuvo un segundo trabajo en el cine.

Hablando de eso, Loke no me ha enviado un mensaje en dos días. No es como si yo esperaba que me hablara todos los días, pero aunque sea todas las semanas… Había algo innegable entre nosotros. Quiero decir, nos besamos. ¿Será que esta cosa (lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros) terminará ahora que estoy aquí?

Tiene impresionantes ojos cafes y horribles patillas. Los dos somos zurdos, los dos amamos el queso falso para nachos del puesto de comida, y los dos odiamos Cuba Gooding Jr. Me ha gustado desde mi primer día en el trabajo, cuando su cabeza se quedo atrapada debajo de la máquina de hielo y trago directamente del grifo para hacerme reír. Su boca quedo color frambuesa por el resto de su turno.

No mucha gente puede quitar dientes de color azul. Pero créanme, Loke puede.

Refresco mi bandeja de entrada (solo por si acaso) pero nada nuevo aparece otra vez. He estado plantada al frente de mi computadora por varias horas, esperando a que Aries saliera de la escuela. Estoy feliz de que me enviara un mensaje. Por alguna razón, quiero que ella me escriba primero. Tal vez porque quería que pensara que estaba demasiado feliz y ocupada como para hablar. Cuando, en realidad, estoy triste y sola.

Y hambrienta. Mi mini-refrigerador está vacío.

Tuve cena en la cafetería pero evite la línea principal otra vez, alimentándome a mi misma con pan, lo que me quita el hambre solo por un tiempo. Tal vez Dragneel podría ordenar para mí en la mañana. O Erza; apuesto a que lo hará.

Le respondo a Aries, diciéndole sobre mis nueva-clase-de-amigos, la loca cafetería con rápida-comida-de-restaurante, y el gigante Panteón bajando la calle. A pesar de mi misma, describo a Dragneel, y menciono cómo en física él se inclino sobre Erza para pedirme un bolígrafo, justo cuando el Professeur Wakefield estaba asignando compañeros de laboratorio. Así que el profesor pensó que estaba sentado al lado mío, y ahora Dragneel es mi compañero por TODO EL AÑO.

Que fue lo mejor que paso en todo el día.

También le dije a Aries sobre la misteriosa clase de Vida, "La Vie", porque nosotras pasamos todo el verano especulando.

_-Apuesto a que debatiré sobre el Big Bang y el significado de la vida.-_

_-Amiga, ellos probablemente te enseñaran técnicas para respirar y en cómo volver la comida en energía._

Todo lo que hicimos fue sentarnos calladamente y trabajar en la tarea.

Qué lástima.

Gasté el periodo leyendo nuestra primera novela asignada en inglés. Y, wow. Si no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en todavía Francia, ahora si lo hacía. Porque: Como Agua Para Chocolate tiene sexo en ella. MUCHO sexo. Una mujer literalmente enciende un edificio en llamas, y luego un soldado sube su cuerpo desnudo a un caballo, y lo hacen mientras galopan alejándose. No hay forma de que me hubieran dejado leer esto devuelta a cinturón de la Biblia. Lo más sexy que leímos fue La Carta de Scarlet.

Le tengo que decir a Aries sobre este libro.

Es casi medianoche cuando termino de escribir el mensaje, pero el pasillo sigue estando ruidoso. Los estudiantes aquí tienen mucha libertad porque, supuestamente, somos lo suficientemente maduros para manejarlo. Yo lo soy, pero tengo serias dudas sobre mis compañeros de clase. Un chico cruzando el pasillo tiene una pirámide hecha de botellas de cerveza afuera de su puerta porque, en París, los chicos de diecisiete años ya pueden beber vino y cerveza. Tienes que tener dieciocho años para beber licor fuerte.

No es como si no hubiera visto eso por aquí.

Me pregunto si mi mamá tenía idea de que era legal para mí emborracharme al estar de acuerdo con esto. Se vio sorprendida cuando lo mencionaron en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida, y tuve una larga charla sobre la responsabilidad en la cena.

Pero no planeo emborracharme. Siempre he pensado que la cerveza huele a orina.

Hay algunos recepcionistas que trabajan medio tiempo, pero solo uno vive en la Residencia del Director. Su nombre es Wakaba, y su apartamento esta en el primer piso. Está en la escuela de posgrado en alguna universidad por aquí. EAP le debe pagar bastante por vivir con nosotros.

Wakaba está en sus veintes, y es bajito, pálido y tiene la cabeza afeitada. Lo que suena extraño pero es atractivo. Él es de voz suave y parece el tipo de persona que podría ser un buen oyente, pero su tono emana la responsabilidad y una actitud; no-te-metas-conmigo. Mis padres lo amaron. También tiene un tazón de condones al lado de su puerta.

Me pregunto si mis padres también vieron eso.

Los estudiantes de primer y segundo año están en otro dormitorio. Tienen que compartir la habitación, y sus plantas se dividen por sexo, y tienen toneladas de supervisión. También tienen toques de queda. Nosotros no. Solo tenemos que firmar un registro cada vez que vamos y venimos para que Wakaba sepa que seguimos vivos. Estoy segura de que nadie toma ventaja de su alto sistema de seguridad.

Me arrastro a mi misma hacia el pasillo para usar el baño. Tomo mi puesto en la fila (siempre hay una fila, incluso a medianoche) detrás de Evergreen, la chica que atacó a Dragneel en el desayuno. Ella sonríe hacia mis vaqueros desgastados y a mi camiseta de Orange Crush.

No sabía que vivía en mi piso. Súper.

No hablamos. Yo trazo el patrón de las flores de la pared. La Residencia Lambert es una peculiar mezcla de refinamiento parisino y el sentido práctico en la adolescencia. Accesorios de cristal dan luz las salas dormitorio un resplandor de oro, pero las bombillas fluorescentes dentro de nuestras habitaciones hacen un zumbido. Los pisos son de madera brillante, pero llena de alfombras de calidad industrial. Las flores frescas y las lámparas de Tiffany le dan gracia al vestíbulo, pero las sillas son cutres sofás de dos plazas, y las mesas están grabadas con siglas y palabras groseras.

-Así que tu eres la nueva _Elfman_- dice Evergreen.

-¿Discúlpame?-

-Elfman. El numero veinticinco. El fue expulsado del colegio el año pasado; uno de sus profesores encontró _cocaína_ en su mochila.-Ella me ve otra vez y frunce el ceño. -¿De dónde _eres_, de todas formas?- Pero yo sé lo que ella está preguntando. Ella quiere saber cómo eligieron a alguien como yo para tomar su lugar.

-Atlanta.-

-Oh,- dice. Como si eso explicara toda mi tontería. Es una de las ciudades más grandes de América.

-Así que, tu y Dragneel se veían bastantes _amistosos_ en el desayuno.-

-Um.- ¿Se siente amenazada por mí?

-No me haría ideas si yo fuera tu,- continua. -Ni siquiera _eres_ lo suficientemente bonita como para robárselo a su novia. Han estado juntos desde _siempre_.-

¿Fue eso un cumplido? ¿O no? Su cosa de enfatizar está realmente yendo a mis nervios.

Evergreen da un fingido, aburrido bostezo. -Interesante _cabello_.-

Lo toco inconscientemente. -Gracias. Mi amiga me lo oscurecio.- Aries añadió la mecha en mi cabello Rubio la semana pasada. Normalmente, dejo la mecha detrás de mi oreja derecha pero esta noche mi cabello está recogido en una cola de caballo.

-¿Te gusta?- Ella pregunta en lengua universal de perras para _Creo que es_ _horrible._

Dejo caer mi mano. -Si. Por eso lo hice.-

-Sabes, yo no lo amarraría así, se ve un poco como un skunk*(*planta).-

-Al menos ella no apesta como uno.- Juvia aparece detrás de mí. Estaba visitando a Erza. Oí sus voces apagadas a través de las paredes. -Delicioso perfume Evergreen. Usa un poco la próxima vez. No sé si te pueden oler en Londres.-

Evergreen gruñe. -Bonitos lentes.-

-Buena esa,- dice Juvia inexpresivamente, pero veo que se los ajusta de todas formas. Sus uñas son de un azul eléctrico, del mismo tono que sus marcos. Se voltea hacia mí.-Vivo dos pisos arriba, cuarto seis cero uno, si necesitas algo. Te veo en el desayuno.-

¡Así que no le desagrado! O tal vez ella odia a Evergreen aun más. De todas formas, estoy agradecida, y grito un adiós a su figura que ya está un poco lejos. Ella levanta una mano y la mueve en las escaleras de pasillo cuando Wakaba sale de éstas. El nos vigila en su callada y amistosa manera.

-¿Yendo a las camas señoritas?-

Evergreen sonríe dulcemente. -Por supuesto.-

-Genial. ¿Tuviste un buen primer día Lucy?-

Es peculiar como todos aquí ya saben mi nombre. -Si. Gracias Wakaba.-

Él asiente con la cabeza como si yo he dicho algo que vale la pena pensar, luego dice buenas noches y se dirige hacia los chicos que se encuentran en el otro extremo del pasillo.

-Lo odio cuando hace eso,- dice Evergreen.

-¿Hace qué?-

-Vigilarnos. Que gilipollas.-

La puerta del baño se abre, y una pequeña chica pelirroja rodea a Evergreen, quien se para ahí como si fuera la reina del umbral. Debe ser una estudiante de penúltimo año. No la reconozco del círculo de inglés.

-Dios, ¿Te caíste ahí dentro?- Pregunta Evergreen. La pálida chica se vuele rosa.

-Estaba usando el baño,- digo.

Evergreen entra en el baño, sus zapatillas moradas golpeando contra el piso. Empuja la puerta cerrada. -¿Parece como si me importara? ¿Chica skunk?-

* * *

**Gracias por seguir el fic. se que lo deje a un lado y me disculpo por ello, pero sincerament si tuve complicacines, pero aqu ando de nuevo, y ya prometo no volver a dejar por mucho tiempo.**

**Cristy Dragneel: Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, y gracias a dios si mi nena ya esta mejor, solo fue un susto muy malo, y por la otorgrafia ni tepreocupes que andamos igual jajaajaja cuidat mucho y esper que sea de tu agrado. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaaaa aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo! espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Una semana en la escuela, y ya estoy de rodillas ante la Educación Internacional.

El programa de la Professeur Cole está exento de los habituales de Shakespeare y Steinbeck, y en su lugar, nos estamos concentrando en las obras traducidas. Todas las mañanas discutimos sobre Como Agua para Chocolate, como si fuéramos un club de lectura y no una clase aburrida y necesaria.

Así que ingles es excelente.

Por otro lado, mi profesora de inglés es claramente analfabeta. ¿Cómo puedo explicar el hecho de que a pesar del nombre de nuestro libro (Nivel Uno Francés) la Professeur Gillet insiste en solo hablar francés? También me llama una docena de veces al día. Nunca se la respuesta.

Sting la llama Madame Guillotina. Esto también es excelente.

Él ha tomado la clase anterior, lo que es útil, pero, obviamente, no es realmente útil, ya que no logró el primer round. Sting tiene pelo enmarañado y labios sexys, y la peculiar combinación de piel bronceada y pecas. Muchas chicas están enamoradas de él. También está en mi clase de historia. Estoy con los de penúltimo año, debido a que los de último están viendo gobierno, y ya eso lo estudie. Así que me siento entre Sintg y Gray.

Gray es callado y reservado en las clases, pero fuera de ellas, su sentido del humor es similar al de Dragneel. Es fácil entender por qué son tan amigos.

Erza dice que se idolatran entre ellos, Gray porque Dragnel tiene carisma innata, y Dragneel porque Gray es un artista asombroso. Raramente veo a Gray sin su pluma y su cuaderno de bocetos. Su trabajo es increíble (bordes gruesos y detalles exquisitos) y sus dedos siempre están manchados con tinta.

Pero el aspecto más notable de mi nueva educación es la que toma puesto fuera del salón de clases. La que no se menciona en los folletos brillantes. Y es esto: ir al internado es como _vivir dentro de una escuela secundaria_. No puedo escapar. Incluso cuando estoy en mi cuarto, mis oídos se arruinan por la música pop, sonidos de peleas a puñetazos sobre las máquinas de lavado, y el baile borracho en el hueco de la escalera. Erza afirma que va a calmarse una vez que la novedad se desvanece para los estudiantes de penúltimo, pero no estoy conteniendo la respiración.

Como sea.

Es viernes en la noche, y la Residencia Lambert está vacía. Mis compañeros de clase están en los bares, y finalmente encuentro la paz. Si cierro mis ojos, casi puedo creer que estoy en casa. Excepto por la opera. La cantante de ópera canta la mayoría de las noches en el restaurante que está cruzando la calle. Par alguien con una voz tan gruesa, ella es sorprendentemente pequeña. También es una de esas personas que se afeitan las cejas y las dibuja de nuevo con lápiz. Se ve como un extra de El Show de Horror de Rocky.

Aries me llama cuando estoy viendo Rushmore en la comodidad de mi mini-cama. Es el filme que lanzó Wes Anderson. Wes es asombroso, un verdadero autor involucrado en cada aspecto de la producción, con un estilo de marca reconocible en cualquier marco nostálgico y peculiar, inexpresivo y oscuro. Rushmore es una de mis favoritas. Es sobre un chico llamado Max Fischer quien está obsesionado con, de entre tantas cosas, la escuela privada de la cual lo expulsaron ¿Cómo sería mi vida si yo estuviera obsesionada con EAP como Max está obsesionado con la Academia Rushmore? Para empezar, probablemente no estaría sola en mi cuarto cubierta con crema blanca para espinillas.

"Annnn-uhhhhh," dice Aries. "Los oooodioooo."

No quedo seleccionada para estar en la banda. Lo que es tonto, porque todo el mundo sabe que ella es la baterista más talentosa de la escuela. El instructor de percusión le dio el puesto a Scorpion, porque pensó que los chicos de la línea de tambores no respetarían a Aries como una líder, porque es una chica.

Sí, bueno, ahora no la respetaran. Imbécil.

Así que Aries odia la banda, odia al instructor y odia a Scorpion, quien es un tonto con un ego desproporcionadamente largo.

-Solo espera,- digo.-Pronto serás la próxima Meg White o Shelia E., y Scorpion presumirá sobre cómo te conocía. Y luego, cuando se te acerque después de un gran espectáculo, esperando que el trato especial y un pase backstage: Vas a pasar derecho, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.-

Oigo la sonrisa en su voz. -¿Por qué te mudaste lejos Lucky?-

-Porque mi papá está hecho de basura.-

-La verdad más pura, amiga.-

Hablamos hasta las tres de la madrugada, así que no me paro hasta la tarde del otro día. Me apresuro a cambiarme antes de que la cafetería cierre. Sólo abre para el almuerzo los sábados y domingos. Todo está callado cuando llego, pero Juvia, Gray y Dragneel están sentados en la mesa de siempre

La presión está encendida. Se han estado burlando de mí toda la semana, porque evito todo lo que tenga que ver con ordenar. He hecho excusas -"_Soy alérgica a la carne," "nada sabe mejor que el pan" "El ravioli está sobrevalorado."_, pero no lo puedo evitar siempre. _Monsieur Boutin_ está trabajando en el mostrador otra vez. Agarro una bandeja y tomo un profundo respiro.

"_Bonjour, uh … soup? Sopa? S'il vous plait?_"

"_Hola" y "Por favor."_ He aprendido las palabras corteses primero, con esperanza de que los franceses me perdonen por estropear su hermoso idioma. Señalo al plato de sopa de color naranja-roja. Sopa de calabaza, creo. El olor es extraordinario, como salvia y otoño. Es empezando septiembre y el clima todavía es caliente. ¿Cuándo viene el otoño a París?

-¡Ah! _Soupe_,- corrige amablemente.

-Si, _soupe_. Es decir, _oui ¡Oui!_- Mis mejillas arden. -Y, um, ¿la ensalada de pollo con frijoles verdes?-

Monsieur Boutin ríe. Es una alegre, llena-de-jale, risa de Santa Claus. -Pollo y judías, oui. Sabes, puedes hablarme en ingles. Lo entiendo muy bien.-

Mi rubor aumenta. Por supuesto que habla inglés en una escuela americana. Y he estado viviendo de estúpidas peras y panes por cinco días. Me da el plato de sopa y otro más pequeño con ensalada de pollo, y mi estómago ruge a la primera seña de comida caliente.

_-Merci-_ Digo.

_-De rien_. De nada. ¡Y espero que ya no te saltes las comidas para evitarme!-

El pone su mano en su pecho, como si le hubiera roto el corazón. Yo sonrío y sacudo mi cabeza. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo—

-ESO NO FUE TAN TERRIBLE, ¿O SI Lucy?- Dragneel grita desde el otro extremo de la cafetería.

Volteo y le enseño mi dedo medio desde abajo, para que Monsieur Boutin no pueda ver. Dragneel sonríe y me da la versión británica, la señal V con sus primeros dos dedos. Boutin hace un ruido detrás de mí con buen humor, pago por mi comida y tomo asiento al lado de Dragneel.

-Gracias. Olvide como lo hacían los ingleses. Usaré el gesto correcto la próxima vez.-

-Mi placer. Siempre feliz de educar.- Está usando la misma ropa de ayer, vaqueros y una camiseta con la silueta de Napoleón en ella. Cuando le pregunte sobre eso, el dijo que Napoleón era su héroe. _-No porque era un bloque, que conste. Era un culo. Pero era un culo bajito.-_

Me pregunto si durmió con Lissana. Esa es probablemente la razón por la que no se ha cambiado de ropa. Él toma un metro hasta su universidad todas las noches, y salen juntos. Juvia y Erz han trabajado juntas, como si tal vez Lissana pensara que es demasiado buena para ellas ahora.

-Sabes, Lucy,- dice Juvia, -La mayoría de los parisinos entienden el inglés. No tienes que ser tan tímida.-

Si. Gracias por decirme eso ahorita.

Gray pone sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se inclina hacia atrás en su silla. Las mangas de su camisa se enrollaron para exponer un tatuaje de calavera con líneas cruzadas en su brazo derecho. Puedo adivinar que es su diseño. La tinta negra en contra de su pálida piel. Es un tatuaje asombroso, una especie de comiquita en su largo y delgado brazo.

-Eso es verdad,- dijo. -Casi no hablo ni una palabra, y me va bien.-

-Eso no es algo de lo que yo presumiría.- Juvia arruga la nariz, y Gray salta de su silla para besarla.

-Cristo, aquí vienen otra vez.- Dragneel rasca su cabeza y aparta la mirada.

-¿Siempre han sido así?- pregunto, bajando mi voz.

-No. El año pasado eran peores.-

-Woow. ¿Han estado juntos un tiempo, entonces?-

-Uhmm, ¿El invierno pasado?-

-Eso es bastante tiempo.-

El se encoje de hombros y yo paro, debatiendo si quiero saber la respuesta de mi próxima pregunta. Probablemente no, pero pregunto de todas formas.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo han estado Lissana y tú saliendo?-

Dragneel piensa por un momento. -Más o menos un año, creo.- Toma un trago de su café (parece que todo el mundo aquí bebe café) luego lo pone en la mesa con un ruidoso CLUNK que sobresalta a Juvia y Gray. -Oh, lo siento,- dijo -¿Eso les molesto?-

Se vuelve hacia mí y abre sus ojos verdes jade, exasperado. Paro de respirar. Incluso cuando está molesto, es hermoso. Compararlo con Loke es imposible. Dragneel es un tipo diferente de atractivo, un conjunto de especies diferentes todas juntas.

-Cambio de tema.- Él me señala con un dedo. -Pensé que las bellezas sureñas se supone que tienen acento del sur.-

Sacudo mi cabeza. -Solo cuando hablo con mi mamá. Se me sale porque ella tiene uno. La mayoría de las personas en Atlanta no tienen acento. Es bastante urbano. Sin embargo, muchas personas hablan gangster.- Digo en tono de broma.

-Jesús,- responde en su cortés acento inglés.

Yo arrojo sopa en la mesa. Dragneel da una risa sorprendida tipo HA-HA, y estoy riendo también, del tipo de risa que te da dolor abdominal. Me entrega una servilleta para limpiarme la barbilla. -Jesús.- Repite solemnemente.

Toso. -Por favor no pares de decir eso. Es- Jadeo.-Demasiado-.

-No debiste decir eso. Ahora lo voy a guardar para ocasiones especiales.-

-Mi cumpleaños es en febrero.- Doy una tos estrangulada. -Por favor no te olvides.-

-El mío fue ayer.- Dice

-No, no es cierto.-

-Si, fue ayer.- El limpia el resto de la sopa de la mesa. Trato de agarrar servilletas para limpiarla yo misma, pero el aparta mi mano.

-Es verdad,- dice Josh. -Lo olvide, amigo. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado.-

-En realidad ayer no fue tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Habrías dicho algo.-

-Es en serio. Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 18.- Se encoje de hombros y arroja la servilleta en su bandeja vacía.-Mi familia no es de esas que celebran con pasteles y gorros de fiestas.-

-Pero tienes que tener un pastel de cumpleaños.- Digo.-Son las reglas. Es la mejor parte.- Recuerdo la torta de Star Wars que mamá, Aries y yo hicimos para Romeo, el último verano. Era verde lima y tenía la forma de la cabeza de la cabeza de Yoda. Aries incluso compro algodón de azúcar para el pelo de sus orejas.

-Esto es exactamente el por qué no lo digo, sabes.-

-Pero hiciste algo especial anoche, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Saliste con Lissana?-

El agarra su café, y luego lo deja otra vez en la mesa sin tomar. -Mi cumpleaños es simplemente otro día. Y estoy bien con eso. No necesito un pastel, lo prometo.-

-Ok, ok. Está bien.- Levanto las manos en señal de rendimiento.-No te desearé feliz cumpleaños, ni siquiera feliz cumpleaños atrasado.-

-Oh, me puedes desear un feliz viernes.- Sonríe otra vez.-No tengo objeciones con los viernes.-

-Hablando de eso,- Juvia me dice. -¿Por qué no saliste conmigo la otra noche?-

-Tenía planes. Con mi amiga, Aries.-

Los tres se me quedan viendo, esperando por una explicación.

-Planes de llamadas.-

-¿Pero has salido esta semana?- pregunta Dragneel. -¿Has dejado el campus?-

-Seguro.- Porque si lo he hecho. Para llegar a otras partes del campus.

Dragneel levanta sus cejas.-Eres una mentirosa.-

-Déjame entender esto.- Gray pone sus manos en posición de rezar. Sus dedos son delgados, como el resto de su cuerpo, y tiene una mancha de tinta negra en el dedo índice. -¿Has estado en París por una semana entera y no has visto la ciudad todavía? ¿Ninguna parte de ella?-

-Salí con mis padres la semana pasada. Vi la Torre Eiffel.- Desde la distancia.

-Con tus padres, brillante. ¿Y tus planes esta noche?- pregunta Dragneel. -¿Lavar ropa sucia, tal vez? ¿Limpiar la ducha?-

-Hey. Limpiar esta sobreestimado.-

Juvia frunce el ceño. -¿Qué vas a comer? La cafetería va a estar cerrada.- Su preocupación se siente, pero me doy cuenta de que no me está invitando a unirme con ella y Gray. No como si quisiera salir con ellos de todas formas.

En cuanto a la cena, que había previsto ir a la máquina expendedora del dormitorio. No es muy surtida, pero puedo hacer que funcione.

-Eso es lo que pensé,- Dice Dragneel cuando no respondo. Sacude su cabeza. Su cabello rosa tiene algunos rulos hoy. Es un poco sorprendente, en serio. Si hubiera una competición Olímpica de cabellos, Dragneel ganaría totalmente, las manos hacia abajo. Diez puntos. Medalla de oro.

Me encojo de hombros.-Solamente ha pasado una semana. No es la gran cosa.-

-Retrocedamos los hechos otra vez,- dice Gray.-¿Este es tu fin de semana lejos de casa?-

-Si.- respondo

-¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres?-

-Si.-

-¿Tu primer fin de semana sin la supervisión de tus padres en París? ¿Y lo quieres gastar estando en tu cuarto? ¿Sola?- Él y Juvia intercambian miradas de lástima. Veo a Dragnel por ayuda, pero lo encuentro mirándome fijamente con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, irritada. -¿Sopa en mi barbilla? ¿Algún frijol verde entre mis dientes?-

Dragnel se sonrió a sí mismo. -Me gusta tu mecha,- finalmente dice. Él la alcanza y la toca ligeramente. -Tienes cabello perfecto.-

* * *

**Bueno quiero agradecer a todos por seguir la historia, ya tengo un poco mas de tiempo asi que los capitulos los subire mas rapido, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Cristy Dragneel: No falta tanto para el Romance, solo que si es un poco lento, espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por seguir la historia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa he aqui el siguiente capitulo, les dijeee que ya tengo mas tiempo libre!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

La gente fiestera ya dejó el dormitorio. Voy hacia la máquina expendedora de dulces y actualizo mi página web. Hasta ahora he intentado: una barra Bounty, que resultó ser la misma cosa que Mounds, y un paquete de magdalenas, pasteles en forma de concha que estaban duras y me dieron sed. Juntos subieron el azúcar de sangre a un nivel trabajador.

Desde que no tengo nuevas películas para reseñar para la Femme Film Freak (como estoy separada de todo lo bueno, puro y maravilloso de América, el cine), jugué con el diseño de la pagina, creé un banner. Edité una reseña vieja. En la noche, Aries me manda un mensaje:

Fui con Gajeel y Levy (Ampulosa) al cine anoche. Y ¿adivina qué? ¡Loke pregunto sobre ti! Le dije que estas bien PERO que EN VERAD estás tratando de venir en diciembre. Creo que captó la indirecta. Hablamos sobre su banda unos minutos (todavía no han hecho un show, por supuesto) pero Gajeel estaba haciendo estas caras todo el tiempo, así que nos tuvimos que ir. Sabes cómo se siente sobre Loke. ¡OH! Y Levy trato de convencernos de ver una de las películas sentimentales de tu papá. LO SE.

Apestas. Vuelve a casa.

Aries.

Ampulosa. Ostentosamente atractiva pero barata o insincera. ¡Sí! Eso es tan Levy. Solo espero que Aries no sonara muy desesperada, a pesar de mi deseo de que Loke me enviara un mensaje. Y no puedo creer que Gajeel siga actuando raro a su alrededor, incluso cuando ya no estamos saliendo.

A todo el mundo le agrada Loke. Bueno, algunas veces hace enfadar a los encargados, pero es porque a veces se le olvida su horario de trabajo. Y llama para decir que está enfermo.

Leí su mensaje otra vez, esperando por las palabras _Loke__ dice que está_ _locamente enamorado de ti, y esperará toda la eternidad hasta que aparezcas_. No tengo tanta suerte. Así que voy a ver mi tablero de mensajesfavoritos para ver lo que están diciendo acerca de la nueva película de

papá. Uno regular, Clockworkurange88, dijo esto: Apesto a pelotas. Pelotas sucias. Pelotas como Corrí- una-milla-en-julio-usando-pantalones-de-cuero.

Suena como si estuviera en lo correcto.

Después de un rato me aburro y hago una búsqueda de Como Agua para Chocolate. Quiero asegurarme de que no he perdido ninguno de los temas antes de escribir mi ensayo. La entrega no es hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero tengo bastante tiempo libre en mis manos. Como, toda la noche.

Blah blah blah. Nada interesante. Y estoy a punto de volver a revisar mi correo electrónico cuando esto pasa por la pantalla: A lo largo de la novela, el calor es un símbolo para el deseo sexual. Tita puede controlar el calor dentro de la cocina, pero el fuego en el interior de su propio cuerpo es una fuerza de resistencia y destrucción.

-¿Lucy?- Alguien toca mi puerta, y me sobresalto en mi asiento.

No. No alguien. Dragneel.

Estoy usando una vieja camiseta de Mayfield Dairy, complementado con el logo de una vaca rosada y marrón, y calientes pantalones rosados cubiertos con fresas gigantes.

Ni siquiera estoy usando un sujetador.

-Lucy, sé que estás ahí. Puedo ver tu luz.-

-¡Espera un segundo!- Digo bruscamente.-Estaré ahí.- Agarro mi sudadera negra y me la pongo, tapando la cara de la vaca antes de abrir la puerta. -Hola lo siento por eso. Pasa.-

Abro la puerta y él se queda un momento allí, simplemente viéndome. No puedo leer la expresión de su cara. Luego rompe en una sonrisa traviesa y pasa.

-Lindas fresas.-

-Cállate.-

-No, lo digo en serio. Bonitas.- E incluso cuando él no se refiere a bonita de Quiero-dejar-a-mi-novia-y-empezar-a-salir-contigo, algo pestañea dentro de mí. La "fuerza de resistencia y destrucción" que Tita de la Garza conocía tan bien. Dragneel se para en el centro de mi habitación. Se rasca la cabeza y mueve su camiseta a un lado, dejando al descubierto una porción de estómago desnudo.

¡Foomp! El fuego en mi interior se enciende.

-Es bastante… er… limpio,- dice.

Fizz. La llama se extingue.

-¿Lo es?- sé que mi cuarto es ordenado, pero ni siquiera he comprado un limpiador de ventanas bueno. Quien sea el que limpiaba las ventanas antes no tenía idea de cómo usar Windex. La llave es solo echar un poco a la vez. La mayoría de la gente echa un montón y luego se va a las esquinas, que son difíciles de secar sin dejar rayas o pelusas detrás de—

-Si. Alarmantemente.-

Dragneel deambula al rededor, agarrando cosas y examinándolas como hice en el cuarto de Erza. Inspecciona la colección de figuras de corazones y tréboles que están en el tocador. El agarra un corazon de vidrio y levanta sus cejas en señal de pregunta.

-Es mi sobrenombre.-

-¿corazón?- Sacude su cabeza. -Lo siento, no lo entiendo.-

-Lucy Hertfilhia. Tréboles y corazones. Mi amiga colecciono esas para mí, y yo colecciono signo zodiacal y corderos para ella. Su nombre es Aries Cordel,- añado.

Dragneel baja el corazón de cristal de vuelta a mi tocador. -Así que ¿puede alguien llamarte corazón?-

-Lucky Heart. Y no, definitivamente no.-

-Lo siento,- dice. -Pero no por eso.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Estas arreglando todo lo que toco.- Asiente hacia mis manos, que están reajustando el elefante.-No fue cortés de mi parte venir y empezar a tocar tus cosas.-

-Oh, está bien,- digo rápidamente, dejando ir la figura.-Puedes tocar todo lo mío si quieres.-

Se congela. Una mirada graciosa corre a través de su cara antes de que me dé cuenta de lo que he dicho. No me refería a _eso_.

No es como si _eso_ sería tan malo.

Pero me gusta Loke y Dragneel tiene novia. E incluso si la situación fuera diferente, Erz todavía tiene sentimientos hacia él. Jamás le haría eso a ella después de lo agradable que fue conmigo el primer día. Y el segundo. Y todos los demás días de esta semana.

Además es solo un chico atractivo. Nada de lo que tenga que preocuparme. Quiero decir, las calles de Europa están llenas de chicos hermosos, ¿verdad? Chicos con aseo personal, cortes de cabello apropiados y abrigos elegantes. No como si yo hubiera visto a alguien tan remotamente atractivo como Monsieur Natsu Dragneel. Pero aún así.

El voltea su cara de la mía. Es mi imaginación, ¿o se ve avergonzado? Pero, ¿Por qué estaría avergonzado? Soy yo la de la estúpida boca.

-¿Es ese tu novio?- Señala hacia el fondo de mi laptop, una foto con mis compañeros de trabajo y yo tonteando. Fue tomada antes del estreno a medianoche de la última novela llevada al cine. La mayoría de nosotros vestidos como elfos o magos. -¿El que tiene los ojos cerrados?-

¿QUÉ?- ¿Piensa que yo saldría con un chico como Cancer? Cancer es el asistente del encargado. Es diez años mayor que yo y, si, ese es su verdadero nombre. Y aunque es dulce y sabe mas sobre filmes Japoneses de horror que nadie, también usa una cola de caballo.

Una _cola de caballo._

-Lucy, estoy bromeando. Éste, patillas.- Señala a Loke, la razón por la que amo tanto esta foto. Nuestras cabezas están vueltas entre nosotros, y estamos usando sonrisas secretas, como si compartiéramos un chiste interno.

-Oh. Uh… no. No en realidad. Quiero decir, Loke fue mi casi novio. Me mudé antes…- Dejo de hablar, incomoda. -Antes de que mucho pudiera pasar.-

Dragneel no responde. Después de un silencio incomodo, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y se mece en sus tobillos. -Proviene para todos.-

-¿Qué?- Estoy sorprendida.

_-Tout pourvoir-_ Asiente hacia la almohada de mi cama. Las palabras están bordadas sobre la foto de un unicornio. Fue un regalo de mis abuelos, y el lema y el escudo de los Heartfilha. Hace bastante tiempo, mi abuelo se mudo a América para casarse con mi abuela, pero aun se dedica a las cosas escocesas. Siempre nos está comprando a Romeo y a mí cosas decoradas con el tartán del clan (con cuadros azules y verdes, y líneas blancas y negras). Por ejemplo, mi colcha.

-Si, se lo que significa. ¿Pero cómo tú lo sabes?-

_-Tout pourvoir._ Es francés.-

Excelente. El lema de los Heartfilhia que se me grabó en la cabeza desde la infancia, resulta ser FRANCES, y ni siquiera lo sabía. Gracias, abuelo. Como si no me viera ya como una idiota. Pero ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que saber que un lema escocés estaría en francés? Pensé que ellos odiaban Francia. ¿O esos solo eran los ingleses?

Argh, no lo sé, siempre pensé que era latín u otra lengua muerta.

-¿Tu hermano?- Dragneel señala la única foto que colgué. Romeo está sonriendo a la cámara y señalando una de las tortugas de investigación, quien está levantando el cuello y amenazando con quitarle el dedo. Mamá está haciendo un estudio sobre los hábitos de la vida reproductiva de ajuste de las tortugas y visita a sus polluelos del Río Chattahoochee varias veces al mes. Mi hermano ama ir con ella, mientras yo prefiero la seguridad de nuestro hogar.

Algunas tortugas son malas.

-Sip. Ese es Romeo.-

-Es un poco irlandés para una familia con colchas de cuadros escoceses.-

Sonrío. -Es como una llaga. Mi madre amaba el nombre, pero mi abuelo (papá de mi papá) prácticamente murió cuando lo oyó. Él quería algo como Malcolm o Ewan o Dougal en su lugar.-

Dragneel ríe. -¿Qué edad tiene?-

-Siete. Está en segundo grado.-

-Es bastante diferencia de edad.-

-Bueno, el fue o un accidente o el último esfuerzo para salvar un matrimonio en ruinas. Jamás tuve el valor para preguntar.-

Wow. No puedo creer que acabe de decir eso.

Él se sienta en el borde de la cama. -¿Tus padres están divorciados?-

Busco la silla del escritorio, porque no me puedo sentar a su lado en la cama. Tal vez cuando me acostumbre a su presencia, seré capaz de manejar esa hazaña en particular. Pero no todavía. -Si, mi papá nos dejos seis meses después de que Romeo nació.-

-Lo siento.- Y puedo decir que lo dice en serio. -Los míos están separados.-

Me estremezco y pongo mis manos debajo de mis brazos. -Entonces lo siento, también. Eso apesta.-

-Está bien. Mi padre es un bastardo.-

-El mío también. Quiero decir, obviamente lo es, si nos dejo cuando Romeo era un bebé. Lo que totalmente hizo. Pero también es su culpa que esté atrapada aquí. En París.-

-Lo sé.-

¿Lo sabe?

-Erz me dijo. Pero te garantizo que mi padre es peor. Desafortunadamente, el es el que está aquí en París, mientras mi mamá está sola, a cientos de millas de distancia.-

-¿Tu papá vive aquí?- Estoy sorprendida. Sé que su papá es francés, pero no me puedo imaginar a alguien enviando a su hijo a un internado cuando viven en la misma ciudad. No tiene sentido.

-Tiene una galería de arte aquí y otra en Londres. Divide su tiempo entre ellas.-

-¿Qué tan seguido lo ves?-

-Nunca, si puedo evitarlo.- Dragneel se vuelve hosco, y me doy cuenta de que no tengo idea de por qué está aquí. Le pregunto.

-¿No te dije?- Se endereza. -Oh, bueno. Sabía que si nadie venía y te sacaba físicamente, jamás saldrías. Así que saldremos.-

Una extraña mezcla de mariposas y batidos estallan en mi estómago. -¿Esta noche?-

-Esta noche.-

-Ok.- Me pauso. -¿Y Lissana?-

Se deja caer de nuevo, y ahora está acostada en mi cama. -Nuestros planes no se concretaron.- Dice esto con un vago movimiento de su mano, de una manera que me impide averiguar más.

Hago un gesto hacia mis pantalones de pijama. -No estoy exactamente vestida para salir.-

-Vamos, Lucy. ¿Tenemos que pasar por esto otra vez?-

Le doy una mirada dudosa, y la almohada de unicornio vuela hacia mi cabeza. La golpeo de vuelta, y el sonríe, se desliza fuera de la cama, y me golpea con mucha fuerza con la almohada. La agarro pero luego la vuelvo a perder, y me golpea otra vez dos veces antes de dejarme agarrarla. Dragneel se dobla de la risa, y le golpeo en la espalda. Trata de reclamar, pero yo resisto y luchamos de un lado al otro hasta que me deja ir. La fuerza me empuja a la cama, mareada y sudorosa.

Dragneel se acuesta a mi lado, respirando con dificultad. Esta tan cerca que su pelo le hace cosquillas a un lado de mi cara. Nuestros brazos se están casi

tocando. Casi. Trato de exhalar, pero ni siquiera sé cómo respirar. Y luego recuerdo que no estoy usando sujetador.

Y ahora estoy paranoica.

-Ok.- Está jadeando. -Este es el—jadeo jadeo—plan.-

No me quiero sentir de esta forma a su alrededor. Quiero que las cosas sean normales. Quiero ser su amiga, no otra chica estúpida esperando por algo que jamás va a pasar. Me fuerzo a pararme. Mi cabello se ha vuelto loco y pegajoso por la guerra de almohadas, así que agarro una cola del tocador y me lo amarro.

-Ponte pantalones decentes,- dice. -Y te mostraré París.-

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el plan?-

-Ese es todo el asunto.-

-Wow. 'Asunto. ' Lujoso.-

Dragneel gruñe y me lanza la almohada. Mi teléfono suena. Probablemente es mi mamá; ha llamado todas las noches esta semana. Alcanzo el celular en mi escritorio, y estoy a punto de ponerlo en silencio cuando el nombre se ilumina. Mi corazón se para. _Loke_.

* * *

**Se que los capitulos son cortos, pero asi las hiso la autora, cre que pondre de dos en dos capitulos, para hacerlos mas largos**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 7 espero que sea de su agrado, mañana o el domingo subire el 8 aun no lo he terminado pero no me falta mucho**

**Gracias a todos por leer**

* * *

Capítulo 7

-Espero que estás usando una boina.- Así es como Loke me saluda.

Ya estoy riendo. ¡Me llamó! ¡Loke me llamó!

-No todavía.- Camino en el pequeño espacio de mi habitación. -Pero podría escogerte una, si quieres. Hacer que le cosan tu nombre en ella. Puedes usarla en vez de la etiqueta con tu nombre.-

-Podría rockear con una boina.- Hay una sonrisa en su voz.

-Nadie podría. Ni siquiera tu.-

Dragneel todavía está acostado en mi cama. Voltea su cabeza para mirarme. Sonrío y señalo la foto de mi laptop. _Loke_ digo con la boca.

Dragneel sacude su cabeza.

_Patillas._

Ah, me dice de vuelta.

-Así que tu hermana vino ayer.- Loke siempre se refiere a Aries como mi hermana. Somos del mismo tamaño, con la misma constitución delgada, y ambas tenemos largo, cabello lacio y recto, aunque ella es peli-rosa y mi cabello es rubio. Y, como la gente que gasta millones de horas juntas se supone que hagan, hablamos lo mismo. A pesar de que ella tiene palabras más grandes. Y sus brazos están esculpidos por la batería. Y yo tengo la separación entre mis dientes, mientras que ella tiene frenillos. En otras palabras, es como yo, pero más bonita, inteligente y más talentosa.

-No sabía que era baterista,- dijo. -¿Es buena?-

-La mejor.-

-¿Dices eso porque es tu amiga, o porque en verdad es buena?-

-Ella es la mejor,- repito. Desde la esquina de mi ojo, veo a Dragneel mirar el reloj de mi tocador.

-Mi baterista abandonó el puesto. ¿Crees que estaría interesada?-

El verano pasado Loke empezó una banda punk, los Penny Dreadfuls. Muchos miembros que han cambiado y argumentado sobre el contenido de las letras se han cambiado, y no han dado ningún concierto. Lo que es muy malo. Apuesto a que Loke se ve bien detrás de la guitarra.

-En realidad,- digo, -Creo que sí, su tonto instructor de percusión no la eligió para ser miembro de la banda, y tiene un poco de rabia que canalizar.- Le di el número. Loke lo repite mientras Dragneel señala un reloj imaginario en su muñeca. Son solo las nueve, así que no estoy segura de por qué está apurado. Incluso yo sé que es temprano en París. Se aclara la garganta ruidosamente.

-Hey, lo siento. Me tengo que ir.- Digo.

-¿Hay alguien ahí contigo?-

-Uh, si. Mi amigo. Él me va a llevar a salir esta noche.-

Un golpe.-¿Él?-

-Es solo un amigo.- Le doy la espalda Dragnel. -Tiene novia.- Cierro mis ojos. ¿Debería haber dicho eso?

-¿Así que vas a olvidarte de nosotros? Quiero decir…- Se ralentiza. -¿Nosotros aquí en Atlanta? ¿Botarnos por algún francés que jamás regresará?-

Mi corazón salta. -Por supuesto que no, voy a estar de vuelta en navidad.-

-Bien. Ok, Lucky. Debería volver al trabajo. Cancer está probablemente enfadado porque no estoy en la puerta. _Ciao_.-

-En realidad,- digo. -Se dice _au revoir_.-

-Lo que sea.- Ríe, y entonces colgamos.

Dragneel se levanta de mi cama. -¿Novio celoso?-

-Te dije. No es mi novio.-

-Pero te gusta.-

Me sonrojo. -Bueno… Si.-

La expresión de Dragneel es ilegible. Tal vez irritada. Asiente hacia mi puerta. -¿Todavía quieres venir?-

-¿Qué?- Estoy confundida.-Sí, por supuesto. Déjame cambiarme primero.-

Lo dejo afuera, y cinco minutos después, estamos yendo hacia el norte. Me puse mi camisa favorita, la encontré en una tienda de segunda mano, es linda y me abraza en los lugares correctos, también uso unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de lona negras. Sé que las zapatillas no son muy francesas (Debería estar utilizando botas puntiagudas o tacones espantosos) pero al menos no son blancas. Es verdad lo que dicen sobre las zapatillas blancas. Sólo los turistas americanos las usan, grandes cosas feas hechas para cortar el césped o pintar casas.

Es una hermosa noche. Las luces en París son amarillas, verdes y naranjas. Hay remolinos de aire caliente con el sonido de gente hablando en las calles y el tintineo de las copas de vino en los restaurantes. Dragneel se ha iluminado de nuevo y está detallando los aspectos más horribles de la biografía que terminó esta tarde sobre Rasputín.

-Así que los otros rusos le pusieron cianuro en la cena, suficientemente letal como para matar a cinco hombres, ¿cierto? Pero no le hizo nada, así que Plan B, le disparan en la espalda. Lo que todavía no lo mata. De hecho, Rasputín tiene fuerza suficiente para estrangular a uno de ellos, así que le disparan tres veces más. ¡Y todavía está luchando por levantarse! Así que le golpean, lo envuelven en una manta, y lanzan al río helado. Pero tiene este-

Sus ojos brillan. Es el mismo aspecto que tiene mamá cuando está hablando sobre tortugas, o Aries cuando habla sobre platillos.

-Durante la autopsia, descubren que la verdadera causa de su muerte fue hipotermia. ¡Del río! No el envenenamiento, los disparos o los golpes. Madre Naturaleza. Y no solo eso, sino que sus brazos se encontraron congelados en posición vertical, como si hubiera tratado de arañar su camino fuera del hielo.-

-¿Qué? No- Unos turistas alemanes están posando en frente de un escaparate con letras colgantes de oro. Pasamos alrededor de ellos para no arruinar la foto.

-Se pone mejor.- Dice. -Cuando quemaron su cuerpo, se sentó. ¡Se sentó! Probablemente porque el tipo que preparó su cuerpo se olvidó de cortar los tendones, por lo que se redujeron y cuando lo quemaron-

Asiento mi cabeza con apreciación. -Ew, pero genial. Sigue.-

-sus piernas y cuerpo se doblaron, pero aún así.- Dragneel sonríe triunfantemente. -Todo el mundo se volvió loco cuando lo vieron.-

-¿Y quién dice que historia es aburrida?- sonrío de vuelta, y todo es perfecto. Casi. Porque es el momento que pasamos la entrada de EAP, y estoy lo más lejos que he estado nunca de la escuela. Mi sonrisa oscila cuando me doy cuenta de mi estado: nerviosa y extraña.

-Sabes, gracias por eso. Los otros siempre me callaban antes de que- Él nota mi cambio de comportamiento y para. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy bien.-

-Si, ¿Y alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que eres una terrible mentirosa? Horrible. La peor.-

-Es solo…-Dudo, avergonzada.

-¿Siiiii?-

-París es tan… extranjera.- Lucho para encontrar la verdadera palabra. -Intimidante.-

-No.- Rápidamente rechaza mi comentario.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.- Pasamos en torno a un caballero parándose para recoger a su perro, un Basset Hound con estómago caído. Mi abuelo me advirtió de que las calles de París estaban llenas de mimos, pero no ha sido el caso hasta ahora. -Has estado familiarizado con París toda tu vida.- Continúo. -Hablas francés fluido, te vistes como europeo…-

-¿_Pardon_?-

-Tú sabes. Linda ropa, lindos zapatos.-

Él levanta su pie izquierdo, está usando algo rayado y torpe. -¿Estos?-

-Bueno, no. Pero no usas zapatillas. Sobresalgo totalmente. Y no hablo francés, estoy asustada del metro y probablemente debería estar usando tacones, pero odio los tacones-

-Estoy agradecido de que no uses tacones,- Me interrumpe Dragneel. -Entonces serías más alta que yo.-

-Soy más alta que tu.- eso quiero creer

-Por poco.-

-Por favor. Soy más alta que tu por dos centímetros. Y estás usando botas.-

Me golpea con su hombro, y esbozo una sonrisa. -Relájate,- dice.-Estás conmigo. Soy prácticamente francés.-

-Eres inglés.-

El sonríe. -Soy Americano.-

-Un americano con acento inglés. No es eso, como, ¿el doble de lo que los franceses odian?-

Dragneel rueda sus ojos. -Deberías dejar de escuchar estereotipos y empezar a formar tus propias opiniones.-

-No te estoy estereotipando.-

-¿En serio? Entonces, por favor, ilumíname.- Señala a los pies de una chica que camina al frente de nosotros. Está hablando francés en su teléfono celular. -¿Qué son exactamente esos?-

-Zapatillas- Mascullo.

-Interesante. Y el caballero que está por allá, en el otro lado del pavimento. ¿Me podrías explicar que está usando el hombre a su lado? ¿Los peculiares artilugios amarrados a sus pies?-

Son zapatillas, por supuesto. -Pero hey, ¿ves al chico de por allá?- Asiento con la cabeza hacia un hombre con pantalones cortos de jean y una camiseta de Budweiser.

-¿Soy tan obvia?-

Dragneel entrecierra los ojos hacia el chico. -¿Obviamente qué? ¿Calva? ¿Gorda? ¿Alta?-

-Americana.-

El suspire melodramáticamente. -Honestamente, Lucy. Debes superar esto.-

-Simplemente no quiero ofender a nadie. He oído que se ofenden fácilmente.-

-No estás ofendiendo a nadie excepto a mí en este momento.-

-¿Qué hay de ella?- Señalo a una mujer de mediana edad en shorts caqui y la parte de arriba un top con estrellas y franjas en él. Tiene una cámara atada a su cinturón y está argumentando con un hombre que tiene un sombrero de cubo. Su esposo, supongo.

-Completamente ofensiva.-

-Quiero decir, ¿Soy tan obvia como ella?-

-Considerando que está usando la bandera Americana, me aventuro a decir un no en esa.- El se muerde la uña de su pulgar. -Escucha. Creo que tengo una solución a tu problema, pero tendrás que esperar por ella. Solo prométeme que pararás de pedirme que te compare con una mujer de cincuenta años, y me encargaré de todo.-

-¿Cómo? ¿Con qué? ¿Un pasaporte Francés?-

El resopla. -No dije que te iba a hacer francesa.- Abro mi boca para protestar, pero él me corta. -¿Trato hecho?-

-Trato hecho,- Digo incómoda. No me gustan las sorpresas. -Pero es mejor que sea bueno.-

-Oh, es bueno.- Y Dragneel se ve tan presumido que estoy a punto de decirle algo sobre eso, cuando me doy cuenta de que ya no puedo ver nuestra escuela.

No puedo creerlo. Me distrajo completamente.

Me toma un momento reconocer los símbolos, pero mis pasos están revotando y mi estomago está revoloteando. ¡Finalmente estoy emocionada por salir!

-Así que ¿Ha donde vamos?- No puedo mantener el entusiasmo de mi voz.

-¿El Sena? Sé que está aquí en alguna parte. ¿Vamos a sentarnos en la orilla del río?-

-No te voy a decir. Sigue caminando.-

Dejo esto pasar. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? Es la segunda vez en un minuto que lo dejo dejarme en suspenso.

-¡Oh! ¡Tienes que ver esto primero!- Agarra mi brazo y me empuja a través de la calle Un scooter enojado hace sonar su corneta insignificantemente, y me río.

-Espera, ¿Qué—?- Y entonces se me va el aliento.

Estamos parados en frente de una bestia absoluta de Catedral. Cuatro gruesas columnas sostienen una fachada gótica de la imposición de estatuas, rosetones y tallas intrincadas. Un campanario flaco se extiende hasta el final en la negrura del cielo nocturno. -¿Qué es esto?- Susurro. -¿Es famoso? ¿Debería conocerlo?-

-Es una Iglesia.-

-¿Vas a la iglesia aquí?- Estoy sorprendida. No parece el tipo de chico que va a la iglesia.

-No.- Asiente con la cabeza hacia un cartel de piedra, indicando que lo lea.

-Saint Natsu du Mont, ¡Hey! Saint Natsu."

El sonríe. -Soy un poco sobre protector sobre eso. Mamá solía traerme aquí cuando era joven. Teníamos un picnic aquí mismo en los escalones. A veces traía su cuaderno de dibujo y dibujada los taxis y las palomas.-

-¿Tu mamá es artista?-

-Pintora. Su trabajo es en el MoMA de Nueva York.- Suena orgulloso y recuerdo a Erza decir que Dragneel admiraba a Gray porque él podía dibujar tan bien. Y que el padre de Dragneel poseía dos galerías de arte. Y

que Dragneel estaba tomando arte del estudio este semestre. Me pregunto en vos alta si también él es un artista.

El se encoje de hombros. -En realidad no. Desearía que sí. Mi mama no me paso ese talento en particular. Gray es mucho mejor. También Juvia, para el caso.-

-Te llevas bien con ella, ¿No es así? ¿Con tu mamá?-

-Amo a mi mamá.- Él dice que este asunto con total naturalidad, sin rastro de vergüenza adolescente. Nos paramos ante las puertas dobles de la catedral y miramos hacia arriba y arriba, y arriba. Me imagino a mi propia madre, escribiendo sobre tortugas en nuestro ordenador personal, su actividad habitual por la noche. Excepto que no es de noche en Atlanta. Tal vez está comprando alimentos en el mercado. Caminando en el río Chattahoochee. Viendo El Imperio Contraataca con Romeo, No tengo idea, y me molesta.

Al final, Dragneel rompe el silencio. -Ven, entonces. Queda mucho por ver.-

Mientras más lejos vamos, mas llena de gente se vuelve París. Me habla sobre su mamá, cómo hace panqueques con pedacitos de chocolate para la cena y cazuela de fideos de atún para el desayuno. Cómo pinto cada cuarto de un color diferente del arcoíris. Cómo se colecciona las faltas de ortografía en su nombre en su correo basura.

No dice nada de su padre.

Pasamos otra enorme estructura, ésta otra como las ruinas de un castillo medieval. -Dios, hay historia aquí,- digo. -¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Podemos entrar?-

-Es un museo, y por supuesto. Pero no hoy, creo que está cerrado,- añade

-Oh. Si, por supuesto.- Trato de que la decepción no se muestre en mi voz.

Dragneel está divertido. -Es solo la única semana de escuela. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para venir a visitar tu museo.-

Tenemos. Por alguna razón, mi interior se retuerce. Dragneel y yo. Yo y Dragneel.

Pronto entramos en un área incluso más turística que nuestro vecindario, repleta de restaurantes ruidosos, tiendas y hoteles. Vendedores de la calle en todos lados gritan en inglés,

-¡Cuscús! ¿Te gusta el cuscús?- y la calle está tan llena que los carros no pueden conducir en ella. Caminamos en todo el medio de ésta y entre la multitud. Se siente como carnaval. -¿Dónde estamos?- Desearía no tener que preguntar tanto.

-Entre la _rue_ St. Michel y la _rue_ St. Jacques.-

Le doy una mirada.

-Rue significa calle. Y todavía estamos en la Latin Quarter.-

-¿Todavía? Pero hemos estado caminando por—-

-¿Diez? ¿Quince minutos?- Se burla.

Mmm. Obviamente, los londinenses o parisinos o lo que sea que sean no están acostumbrados a la gloria de tener sus propios automóviles. Extraño el mío aunque tenga problemas cuando se arranca. Y no tiene aire acondicionado. Y un altavoz roto. Digo esto y el sonríe. -No te haría ningún bien si tienes uno de esos aquí. Es ilegal conducir aquí si tienes menos de dieciocho años.-

-Tú podrías conducirnos.- Digo.

-No, No podría.-

-¡Dijiste que cumpliste años! Sabía que estabas mintiendo, nadie-

-No me refería a eso.- Dragneel se ríe. -No se conducir.-

-¿Hablas en serio?- No puedo evitar la sonrisa de maldad que cruza por mi cara. -¿Quieres decir que hay algo que yo puedo hacer y tu no?-

El sonríe de vuelta. -Aterrador ¿no es así? Pero nunca tuve una razón. Los sistemas de tránsito aquí, en San Francisco, en Londres-son perfectamente suficientes.-

-Perfectamente suficientes.-

-Cállate.- Se ríe otra vez. -Hey, ¿sabes por qué le dicen la Latin Quarter?-

Levanto una ceja.

-Hace siglos, los estudiantes de La Sorbonne, que estaba ahí.- Hace un gesto con su mano. -Es una de las universidades más viejas del mundo. De todos modos, a los estudiantes se les enseñaba ahí, y se hablaban entre ellos en latín. Y el nombre se quedó.-

Un momento de reserva. -¿Por eso? ¿Esa fue toda la historia?-

-Si. Dios, tienes razón. Eso fue pantalones.-

Evito a otro vendedor agresivo de cuscús. -¿Pantalones?-

-Basura. Cagada. Mierda.-

Pantalones. Oh cielos, que lindo.

Doblamos en una esquina y, ahí está, el Río Sena. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en las olas. Me quedo sin aliento. Es magnífico. Las parejas pasean por la orilla del río, y los vendedores de libros han alineado sucias cajas de cartón de libros de bolsillos y revistas viejas para navegación. Un hombre con barba roja toca la guitarra y canta una canción triste. Escuchamos por un minuto, y Dragneel arroja unos cuantos euros en la caja de la guitarra del hombre.

Y entonces, cuando estamos dirigiendo nuestra atención de nuevo al río, lo veo.

Notre Dame.

Lo reconozco por las fotografías, por supuesto. Pero si St. Natsu es una catedral, no es nada, NADA comparada con Notre Dame. El edificio es como un gran barco de vapor río abajo. Masivo. Monstruoso. Majestuoso. Hay algo en él que me recuerda absurdamente a Disney World, pero es mucho más mágico que cualquier cosa que Walt pudo imaginar. Montones de viñas verdes bajan por las paredes y entran en el agua, completando el cuento de hadas.

Exhalo lentamente. -Es hermoso.-

Dragneel me está mirando.

-Nunca he visto algo como esto.- No sé que mas decir.

Tenemos que cruzar un puente para llegar a él. No me había dado cuenta de que fue construido en una isla. Dragneel me dice que estamos a pie de la _Ile de la Cité_, la isla de la ciudad, y es el distrito más antiguo de todo París.

El Sena brilla debajo de nosotros, profundo y verde, y una lancha con luces se desliza por debajo del puente. Me asomo por el borde. -¡Mira! Ese tipo es tan destrozado. Se va a caer fuera de bo- Miro hacia atrás para encontrar a Dragneel dando tumbos en el camino, varios pasos lejos del borde del puente.

Por un momento, estoy confundida. Y luego entiendo. -¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo de las alturas no?-

Dragneel mantiene su vista hacia el frente, viendo la figura iluminada de Notre Dame. -No puedo entender por qué una persona se para sobre una cornisa cuando hay una respetable cantidad de espacio para caminar junto a ella.-

-Oh, se trata de espacio para caminar, ¿verdad?-

-Déjalo, o te preguntaré sobre Rasputín. O conjugación de verbos franceses.-

Me inclino por el lado del puente y pretendo tambalearme. Dragneel se vuelve pálido. -¡No! ¡No lo hagas!- Extiende sus brazos como si quisiera salvarme, entonces agarra su estomago como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-¡Lo siento!- Salto lejos del borde. -Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que era tan malo.-

Sacude su mano, haciéndome una seña para que pare de hablar. La otra mano todavía está agarrando su estomago.

-Lo siento,- digo otra vez, después de un momento.

-Vamos.- Dragneel suena molesto, como si fuera yo la que nos mantenía allí. Hace un gesto hacia Notre Dame. -Esa no es la razón por la que te traje aquí.-

No puedo imaginar algo mejor que Notre Dame. -¿Iremos adentro?-

-Cerrado. Todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo después, ¿recuerdas?- Me lleva al patio, y aprovecho la oportunidad para ver su parte trasera.

Calípige. Sí hay algo _mejor_ que Notre Dame.

-Aquí,- dice.

Tenemos una visión perfecta de la entrada, cientos y cientos de pequeñas figuras talladas en tres arcos colosales. Las estatuas parecen muñecos de piedra, cada uno separado e individualizado. -Son increíbles.- Susurro.

-No ahí. Aquí.- Señala a mis pies.

Miro hacia abajo, y me sorprendo al ver que me encuentro en el medio de un pequeño círculo de piedra. En el medio, entre mis pies, está un octágono de bronce con una estrella. Palabras están grabadas alrededor de la piedra: POINT ZERO DES ROUTES DE FRANCE.

"Mademoiselle heartfilhia. Se traduce a 'Punto cero de las calles de Francia ' En otras palabras, es el punto desde el cual todas la distancias se miden en Francia.- Dragneel se aclara la garganta. -Es el inicio de todo.-

Miro hacia atrás. Está sonriendo.

-Bienvenida a París, Lucy. Estoy contento de que hayas venido.-

* * *

**Eso es todo, les quiero hacer una aclaracion: en el libro "Natsu" se llama Etienee St. Clair y en esta parte -"_Saint Natsu du Mont" en realidad es Saint Etienne du Mont-_**

**Lo pongo para aclararlo, por que no quiero mal interpretaciones, pero era necesario, para no cortar la historia en nada o casi nada, y como todos saben es una adaptacion de un libro.**_  
_

**Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y por su visita.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaaa buenas espero estén bien, aquí les trigo otro capitulo, espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Dragneel mete las puntas de sus dedos en sus bolsillos y patea los adoquines con la punta de sus botas.- ¿Bueno?- Finalmente pregunta.

-Gracias.- Estoy pasmada. -Fue muy dulce de tu parte traerme aquí.-

-Ah, Bueno.- Se endereza y se encoje de hombros (ese encogimiento de hombros de todo su cuerpo que hace tan bien) Resumiendo su usual y seguro estado de ánimo.-Tenía que empezar en algún lado. Ahora pide un deseo.-

-¿Huh?- Tengo una increíble habilidad con las palabras. Debería escribir la poesía épica o canciones para comerciales de comida para gatos.

El sonríe. -Pon tu pié en la estrella, y pide un deseo.-

-Oh. Ok, seguro.- Pongos mis pies juntos y ahora estoy parada en el medio.-Deseo…-

-¡No lo digas en voz alta!- Dragneel se precipita hacia adelante, como si pudiera detener las palabras con su cuerpo, y mi estómago se mueve con violencia. -¿Acaso no sabes nada sobre pedir deseos? Solo tienes un número limitado en toda tu vida. Estrellas fugases, pestañas, dientes de león…-

-Velas de cumpleaños.-

Ignora la indirecta. -Exactamente. Así que tienes que tomar ventaja de ellas cuando surgen, y las supersticiones dicen que si pides un deseo en esa estrella, se volverá realidad.- El se detiene antes de continuar. -Que es mejor que el otro que he escuchado.-

-¿Qué moriré dolorosamente por envenenamiento, disparos, golpes y ahogamiento?-

-Hipotermia, no ahogamiento.- Dragneel se ríe. Tiene una maravillosa, risa masculina.-Pero no. He oído que cualquier persona que se pare aquí está destinada a volver a París algún día. Y como he entendido, un año para ti es demasiado. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Cierro mis ojos. Mamá y Romeo aparecen antes que yo. Aries, Loke. Asiento.

-Bien, entonces. Así que mantén tus ojos cerrados y pide un deseo.-

Respiro profundamente. La humedad fresca de los árboles cercanos llena mis pulmones. ¿Qué quiero?

Es una pregunta difícil.

Quiero ir a casa, pero tengo que admitir que he disfrutado esta noche. ¿Y qué pasa si esta es la única vez en toda mi vida que visito París? Sé que le acabo de decir a Dragneel que no quiero estar aquí, pero hay una parte (una pequeña, pequeña parte) que siente curiosidad. Si mi padre me llama mañana y me dice que me regreso a casa, estaría decepcionada. Todavía no he visto la Mona Lisa. Estado en la punta de la Torre Eiffel. Caminado a través del Arco del Triunfo.

Así que, ¿Qué otra cosa quiero?

Quiero sentir los labios de Loke otra vez. Quiero que me espere. Pero hay una parte de mí, una parte que de verdad, de verdad odio, que sabe que si lo logramos, igual me tendré que mudar por la universidad el año que viene. Así que lo veré en navidad y el próximo verano, y luego… ¿Eso será todo?

Y luego está la otra cosa.

La cosa que estoy tratando de ignorar. La cosa que no debería querer, la cosa que no puedo tener.

Y está parado en frente de mí ahorita.

Al diablo. Mejor dejar que el destino decida.

_Deseo lo que sea mejor para mí._

¿Cómo es eso para una generalización? Abro mis ojos, y el viento está soplando más fuerte. Dragneel empuja su cabello lejos de sus ojos. -Debió ser uno bueno.- Dijo.

En el camino de regreso, me dirige hacia una tienda de sándwiches para comprar una golosina. El olor a levadura es delicioso y mi estómago ruge con anticipación. Ordenamos _panini_, sándwiches presionados en una plancha caliente. Dragneel pide el suyo con jamón ahumado, queso ricota y cebolla. Yo ordeno el mío con jamón Parm, queso Fontina y salvia. Él dice que esto es comida rápida, pero lo que él está agarrando no se ve para nada a los sándwiches de Subway.

Dragneel ayuda con la situación del euro. Por suerte, los euros son fáciles de entender. Los billetes y centavos vienen en denominaciones buenas y uniformes. Pagamos y paseamos por la calle, disfrutando de la noche. Como el pan crujiente. Dejo que el queso derretido baje por mi barbilla.

Suelto un gemido con placer.

-¿Acaso acabas de tener un comigasmo?- Pregunta, limpiando ricota de sus labios.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- Le pregunto al hermoso _panini_.-¿Cómo es posible que jamás comí un sándwich como este antes?-

El toma un largo mordisco. -Mmmmph grmpha mrpha.- Dice, sonriendo. Lo que asumo que se traduce a algo como, _"Porque la comida Americana es basura."_

-Mmmph mrga grmpha mmrg,- Respondo. Lo que se traduce a, _"Si, pero las hamburguesas son muy deliciosas."_

Lamemos el papel de nuestros sándwiches antes de botarlos. Felicidad. Casi llegamos a nuestros dormitorios, y Dragneel está describiendo la vez que Gray y él recibieron detención por arrojar goma de mascar al techo pintado (Le estaban tratando de dar a una de las ninfas un tercer pezón) cuando mi cerebro empieza a procesar algo. Algo extraño.

Acabamos de pasar el tercer cine de la cuadra.

Por supuesto, se trata de pequeños cines. Los que solo tienen una sala. Pero tres. ¡En una cuadra!

¿Cómo no note esto antes?

Oh. Cierto. El chico guapo.

-¿Alguno de esos está en inglés?- Interrumpo.

Dragneel se ve confundido. -¿Pardon?-

-Los cines. ¿Hay alguno de esos que muestre películas en inglés?-

Ladea una ceja.-No me digas que no sabías.-

-¿Qué? ¿No sabía qué?-

Está alegre de saber algo que yo no. Lo que es molesto porque ambos sabemos que él sabe todo sobre la vida parisina, mientras que yo tengo la astucia de un croissant de chocolate.

-Y yo que pensaba que eras ese tipo de personas locas por el cine.-

-¿Qué? ¿Sabía _qué_?-

Dragneel hace un gesto alrededor en un círculo exagerado, claramente amando esto.

-París… es la capital… de la apreciación del cine… del mundo.-

Me detengo. -Estas bromeando.-

-No, no estoy bromeando. Jamás encontrarás una ciudad que ame más la película. Hay cientos, tal vez incluso miles, de cines aquí.-

Mi corazón se siente como si se estuviera cayendo en mi pecho. Estoy mareada. No puede ser verdad.

-Más de una docena solamente en nuestro vecindario.-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En verdad no te diste cuenta?-

-No, ¡No me di cuenta! ¿Cómo nadie nunca me dijo?- Quiero decir, esto debió ser mencionado en el Seminario de Habilidades para la Vida. ¡Es información muy importante! Dejamos de caminar, y mi cabeza se dirige en todas direcciones para leer las carteleras. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés. Por favor que esté en inglés.

-Pensé que sabias. Habría dicho algo.- El finalmente se ve apologético. -Es considerado gran arte aquí. Hay muchos cines de estrenos, pero aún más, ¿Cómo los llamas? Casas de reanimación. Pasan los clásicos y programas dedicados a diferentes directores, o diferentes géneros, o a actrices brasileras, o lo que sea.-

Respira, Lucy, respira.-¿Y son en inglés?-

-Al menos un tercio de ellas, supongo.-

¡Un tercio de ellas! De algunos cientos, ¡Tal vez miles! de cines.

-Algunas películas americanas son dobladas en francés, pero la mayoría de esas son para niños. El resto son en inglés con subtítulos franceses. Aquí, espera.- Dragneel agarra una revista llamada Pariscope de los bastidores de un puesto de periódicos y paga un hombre alegre, con una nariz ganchuda. El me da la revista -Sale todos los miércoles. 'VO' significa versión original. "VF" significa versión francesa, lo que significa que está doblado. Así que mantente en VO. Los listados también están en internet,- añade.

Paso las páginas de la revista, y mis ojos ven por todos lados. Nunca he visto una lista con tantas películas en mi vida.

-Cristo, si hubiera sabido que eso es lo único que se necesita para hacerte feliz, no me hubiera molestado con el resto.-

-Amo París.- Digo.

-Y estoy seguro de que París también te ama.-

Todavía está hablando, pero no estoy escuchando. Hay un maratón esta semana de Buster Keaton. Y otro para películas adolescentes. Y todo un programa dedicado a la década de 1970 persecuciones de coches.

-¿Qué?- Me doy cuenta de que está esperando una respuesta para una pregunta que no escuche. Cuando no la repite, levanto la vista de la revista. Su mirada está congelada en una figura que ha salido de nuestro dormitorio.

La chica es más o menos de mi tamaño. Su pelo corto apenas tiene estilo, pero es bonito, de un modo parisino. Ella lleva un vestido plateado corto que brilla en la luz de la lámpara, y un abrigo rojo. Sus botas de cuero golpean y suenan contra la acera. Está viendo sobre su hombro hacia la Residencia Lambert con un pequeño ceño fruncido, pero cuando se voltea ve a Dragneel. Todo su cuerpo se anima.

La revista se afloja en mis manos. Solo puede ser una persona.

La chica empieza a correr y se lanza a sí misma en los brazos de Dragneel. Se besan, y ella pasa sus dedos por su cabello. Su hermoso, perfecto cabello. Mi estómago se cae, aparto mi mirada del espectáculo.

Se separan, y ella empieza a hablar. Su voz es sorprendentemente baja, (sofocada) pero habla rápidamente. -Sé que no nos íbamos a ver hoy, pero estabas en el vecindario y pensé que tal vez querías ir a ese club del que te hablé. Sabes, ¿El que Fred me recomendó? Pero no estabas ahí, así que busque a Erz y hemos estado hablando por la última hora, y ¿Dónde estabas? Te llamé al celular tres veces pero iba directamente al mensaje de voz.-

Dragneel se ve desorientado. -Er. Lissana, esta es Lucy. No ha dejado el dormitorio en toda la semana, así que pensé en mostrárselo-

Para mi asombro, Lissana rompe en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Por extraño que parezca, en este momento me doy cuenta de que a pesar de su voz ronca y el atuendo de parisina, es una especie de persona... normal. Se ve amistosa.

Eso no significa que me agrade.

"¡Lucy! De Atlanta, ¿verdad? ¿A dónde fueron chicos?"

¿Ella sabe quién soy? Dragneel describe nuestra noche mientras yo contemplo este extraño desenvolvimiento. ¿Él le dijo sobre mí? ¿O fue Erza? Espero que hubiera sido él, pero incluso si no, no es como si él hubiera dicho algo que ella habría encontrado amenazante. No se ve alarmada por el hecho de que pasé las últimas tres horas acompañada por su muy atractivo novio. Sola.

Debe ser bueno tener ese tipo de confianza.

-Ok, bebé.- Ella le corta. -Me puedes decir el resto después. ¿Estás listo para irnos?-

¿Él dijo que iría con ella? No lo recuerdo, pero el asiente con la cabeza. -Si. Si, déjame agarrar mí, uhm-el me mira, y luego a la entrada de nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Qué? Ya estás vestido para salir. Te ves genial. Vamos.- Ella agarra su brazo entrelazándolo con el de ella. -Fue un placer conocerte Lucy.-

Encuentro mi voz. -Sí. Gusto en conocerte, también.- Me vuelvo hacia Dragneel, pero no se volteará hacia mí propiamente. Bien. Lo que sea. Le doy mi mejor sonrisa No-me-importa-que-tengas-una-novia y un alegre -¡Adiós!-

El no reacciona. Ok, hora de irme. Empiezo a caminar y saco mi llave del edificio. Pero cuando abro la puerta, no puedo evitar mirar hacia Dragneel y Lissana caminando hacia la oscuridad, sus brazos todavía entrelazados, su boca todavía hablando.

Mientras estoy ahí, la cabeza de Dragneel se vuelve hacia mí. Solo por un momento.

* * *

deicy: Oh claro que se gustaran mas, y claro que habra celos por parte de Natsu e igual que de Lucy

Cristy Dragneel: Holaaaaaaa jejejeje aqui aparece Lissana, espero que te agrade el capitlo.

Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir la historia


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaaaaa he regresado! espero no a verme tardado muchooo!**

**Pero ya saben una mujer ocupada.. (si aja ocupada mas bien esclavisada!)**

**ok ya dejo el drama, espero que se diviertan n.n**

**Como ayer fue mi cumpleaños! hoy les dare un regaloo, siii un regalo de mi para ustedes! espero les agrade**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Es mejor de esta forma. Lo es.

Como el día pasa, me doy cuenta de que estoy feliz de haber conocido a su novia. En realidad es un alivio. Hay algunas cosas peores que tener sentimientos por alguien por quien no deberías tener sentimientos, y no me gustaba hacia donde se dirigían mis pensamientos. Y ciertamente no quiero ser otra Evergreen.

Dragneel simplemente es amistoso. Le gusta a toda la escuela (los professeurs, los chicos populares, los chicos no populares) ¿Y por qué no? Es inteligente, gracioso y cortés. Y, si, ridículamente atractivo. Aunque, por ser tan querido, el no se la pasa con muchas personas. Solamente con nuestro pequeño grupo. Y desde que su mejor amigo esta distraído con Juvia, ha empezado a salir con, bueno… conmigo.

Desde nuestra noche afuera, se sienta a mi lado todas las comidas. Se burla de mí sobre zapatillas, me pregunta cuales son mis películas favoritas, y conjuga mi tarea de francés. Y me defiende. Como la semana pasada en física cuando Evergreen me llamó _moufette_ en una forma asquerosa y había sostenido su nariz mientras pasaba al lado de su escritorio, Dragneel le dijo que _"dejara de fastidiar"_ y lanzó pequeñas bolitas de papel a su cabello por el resto de la clase.

Busqué la palabra más tarde, y significaba _"skunk"_. Tan original.

Pero entonces, justo cuando empezaba a sentir esas punzadas otra vez, se desaparecía. Yo estaría mirando por mi ventana después de la cena, viendo a los trabajadores de sanidad viéndolos limpiar la calle usando uniformes verdes, cuando el emergerá de nuestro dormitorio y desaparecería hacia el metro.

Hacia Lissana.

La mayoría de las noches estoy estudiando en el vestíbulo con nuestros otros amigos cuando el llega a casa. El se dejaría caer a mi lado y diría una broma sobre cualquier estudiante de penúltimo borracho golpeando a la chica detrás del mostrador de recepción. (Siempre hay un estudiante de penúltimo golpeando a la chica detrás del mostrador de recepción). Y es mi imaginación, ¿o su cabello está más despeinado de lo usual?

El pensamiento de Dragneel y Lissana haciendo _cosas_ me pone más celosa de lo que me atrevo a admitir. Loke y yo nos mandamos mensajes, pero él no me manda cosas que van más allá de la amistad. No sé si esto significa que todavía está interesado o no, pero si se que enviarse mensajes no es lo mismo que besarse. O hacer cosas.

La única que entiende la situación de Dragneel es Erz, pero no le puedo decir nada. Algunas veces tengo miedo de que tal vez sienta celos de mí. Como que la encontraré viéndonos en el almuerzo, y cuando le pida que me pase una servilleta, tal vez me la tiraría a la cabeza. O cuando Dragneel garabatee Treboles y Corazones en los márgenes de mi tarea, se pondrá rígida y silenciosa.

Tal vez le estoy haciendo un favor. Soy más fuerte que ella, desde que no lo he conocido por mucho tiempo. Desde que el siempre ha estado fuera de los limites. Quiero decir, pobre Erz. Cualquier chica que tuviera que enfrentar atención diaria de un chico guapo con lindo acento y cabello perfecto estaría muy presionada a no desarrollar un gran, maloliente, doloroso, todo-el-tiempo, muy-consumidor enamoramiento.

No es como si eso me estuviera pasando a mí.

Como dije. Es un alivio saber que no pasará. Hace las cosas más fáciles. Muchas chicas se ríen demasiado fuerte de sus bromas y encuentran excusas para apretar su brazo gentilmente. Para tocarlo. En vez de eso, no argumento, ruedo mis ojos y actúo indiferente. Y cuando toco su brazo, lo empujo. Porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Además, tengo cosas más importantes en mi mente: películas.

He estado en Francia por un mes, y aunque he subido por los elevadores a la punta de la Torre Eiffel (Erz me llevo mientras Dragneel y Juvia esperaron abajo en el césped, Dragneel porque tiene miedo de caerse y Juvia porque se rehúsa a hacer algo turístico), y aunque he caminado la plataforma de visión del Arco del Triunfo (Erz me llevó otra vez, por supuesto, Dragneel se quedó abajo y amenazó con empujar a Gray y a Juvia en el loco círculo de trafico), todavía no he ido a ver una película.

En realidad, todavía no he salido del campus sola. Un poco vergonzoso.

Pero tengo un plan. Primero, convenceré a alguien de ir al cine conmigo. No debería ser muy difícil; a todos les gustan las películas. Y luego tomaré notas de todo lo que dicen y hacen, después estaré cómoda yendo al cine sola. Y un cine es mejor que ningún cine.

-Juvia, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-

Estamos esperando que La Vie comience. La semana pasada aprendimos la importancia de comer alimentos cultivados localmente, y antes de eso, como escribir un ensayo de aplicación para la universidad. ¿Quién sabe de qué nos hablaran hoy? Erza y Gray son los únicos que no están aquí, Gray porque es un estudiante de penúltimo año, y Erz porque está tomando clases extras de lenguaje, español avanzado. Por diversión. Está loca.

Juvia golpea su bolígrafo contra su cuaderno. Ha estado trabajando en su ensayo para Brown por dos semanas. Es una de las pocas universidades que ofrecen Egiptología, y a la única que quiere asistir. _"No entiendes,"_ dijo, cuando le pregunté por qué no lo había terminado todavía. _"Brown aleja a el ochenta por ciento de sus solicitantes."_

Pero dudo que tenga problemas. No ha recibido menos de una A en nada este año, y la mayoría obtuvo puntaje perfecto. Yo ya envié mis solicitudes de la universidad. Será un rato antes de recibir una respuesta, pero no estoy preocupada. No son la Ivy League.

Estoy tratando de ser amigable, pero es difícil. Anoche, mientras acariciaba a su conejo, Isis, Juvia me recordó dos veces que no le dijera a nadie sobre ella, porque los animales iban en contra de las reglas. Como si fuera a decir algo. Además, no es como si Isis fuera un secreto. El olor a orina de conejo afuera de su puerta es inconfundible.

-Nada, supongo.- Ella dice, en respuesta a mi pregunta sobre esta noche.

Tomo un profundo respiro para estabilizar mis nervios. Es ridículo lo difícil que puede ser una pregunta cuando la respuesta significa tanto.-¿Quieres ir al cine? Es tan mostrando Pasó Una Noche en el Le Champo.- Sólo porque no he ido no significa que no han estudiado minuciosamente la gloriosa de los cines de París.

-¿Están mostrando eso? Y no voy a decirte lo mal que pronunciaste el nombre de ese cine.-

-Pasó Una Noche. Clark Gable y Claudette Colbert. Ganó cinco Premios de la Academia. Fue una gran cosa.-

-¿En qué siglo?-

-Ha ha. Honestamente, te gustará. He oído que es Buena.-

Juvia se frota las sienes. -No lo sé. No me gustan las películas viejas. Su actuación es tan, Hey amigo. Usemos nuestros sombreros y tengamos un gran malentendido.-

-Aw, déjalo.- Dragneel busca un grueso libro sobre la Revolución Americana. Se sienta a mi lado. Es extraño pensar que conoce la historia americana más que yo. -¿No es ese el encanto? ¿Los sombreros y malentendidos?-

-¿Así que por qué no vas con ella?- Pregunta Juvia.

-Porque va a salir con Lissana.- Digo

-¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer esta noche?- Él pregunta.

-¿Por favor?- Le ruego a Juvia.-¿Por favor, por favor? Te gustará, lo juro. También a Gray y a Erz.-

Juvia abre su boca para protestar justo cuando el profesor entra. Cada semana es alguien nuevo, algunas veces alguien de administración, algunas veces un professeur.

Esta vez, me sorprendo al ver a Wakaba. Supongo que todos los empleados están forzados a tomar un turno. Se frota su cabeza afeitada y sonríe amablemente a nuestra clase.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que voy a hacer esta noche?- Dragneel repite.

-Por favooooor,- le digo a ella.

Me da una mirada resignada. -Bien. Pero yo elijo la siguiente película.-

¡Siiii!

Wakaba se aclara la garganta, y Juvia y Dragneel lo miran. Esa es una cosa que me gusta de mis nuevos amigos. Respetan a los profesores. Me vuelve loca ver a los estudiantes hablando o ignorándolos, porque mi mamá es profesora. No querría a nadie siendo rudo con ella.

-Muy bien, gente, suficiente. Evergreen, suficiente.-

A su manera tranquila pero firme, Wakaba le hace callar. Ella se mueve de un tirón el pelo y suspira, enviando una mirada hacia Dragneel.

El la ignora. Ha.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes.- Dice Wakaba. -Desde que el clima está cambiando, y no quedan muchos días calurosos, he preparado algo para que pasen la semana al aire libre.-

Saldremos para obtener créditos en la clase. ¡Amo París!

-He organizado una búsqueda del tesoro.- Wakaba sostiene una pila de papeles. -Hay doscientos objetos en esta lista. Serán capaces de encontrarlos en el vecindario, pero tal vez tengan que preguntar a las personas por ayuda.-

Oh demonios.

-Tomarán fotos a los objetos, y trabajaran en dos equipos.-

¡Uf! Alguien más podrá hablarles a las personas.

-El equipo ganador será determinado por el número de objetos encontrados, pero necesitaré encontrar fotos en las cámaras de todos, si esperan obtener créditos.-

NOOOOOOO.

-Hay un premio.- Wakaba sonríe otra vez, ahora que tiene la atención de todos. -El equipo que encuentre más objetos cuando terminen las clases el jueves… Pierde clases el viernes.-

Ahora eso tal vez lo valga. La clase estalla en silbidos y aplausos. Wakaba elige capitanes basado en quién recibe la mayoría de los aplausos. Freed Justine (el chico con el falso pelo de surfista) y la mejor amiga de Evergreen, Bisca, son escogidos. Por supuesto. Juvia me da un codazo. -Apuesto cinco euros a que me eligen de ultima.-

-Tomo esa apuesta. Porque obviamente yo voy a ser la última.-

Evergreen se vuelve en su asiento y baja su voz. -Es una buena apuesta, chica skunk. ¿Quién te querría en su equipo?-

Mi mandíbula se traba estúpidamente.

-¡Dragneel!- La voz de Freed me sobresalta. Se sabía que Dragneel iba a ser uno de los primeros. Todos lo miran, pero él está viendo fijamente a Evergreen. -Yo,- dice él, en respuesta a su pregunta. -Quiero a Lucy en mi equipo, y tendrías suerte de tenerla.-

Ella se sonroja y rápidamente se acomoda, pero no antes de clavarme una daga con su mirada. ¿Qué le hice?

Mas nombres son llamados. Más nombres que NO son el mío. Dragneel trata de obtener mi atención, pero pretendo que no me doy cuenta. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muy humillada. Pronto la elección es entre Juvia, un chico flaco, que por cualquier razón le dicen Hamburguesa y yo. Hamburguesa siempre está usando esta expresión de sorpresa, como si alguien acaba de decir su nombre, y no puede descubrir de dónde viene la voz.

-Juvia,- dice Bisca sin dudar.

Mi corazón se hunde. Ahora es entre alguien llamado Hamburguesa y yo. Centro mi atención en mi escritorio, en el dibujo de mí que Gray dibujó más temprano en historia. Estoy vestida como una campesina medieval (Estamos estudiando la Plaga Negra), tengo un feroz ceño fruncido y una rata muerta colgando de mi mano.

Evergreen susurra al oído de Freed. La ciento burlándose de mí, y mi cara se enciende.

Freed se aclara la garganta. -Hamburguesa.-

* * *

**Espero que les haya agradado y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Cristy Dragneel: igual yo amo los celos! con lissana saldra una que otra vez, no es parte de la trama central se puede decir, ya que la historia gira en si sobre Lucy.**

**deicy: Si los celos son lo mejor! pero desafortunadamente loke no visitara a lucy, si aparecera en la historia igual que Aries, pero solo estara Lucy en esa situacion, tendran que esperar para ver la reaccion de ella y de Natsu.**

**nalugruvia: si pobre Lucy y aun le falta mas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Si segundo capitulo de la noche!**

* * *

Capítulo 10

-Me debes cinco euros.- Digo.

Juvia sonríe. -Compraré tu entrada al cine.-

Al menos estamos en el mismo equipo. Bisca dividió la lista de Wakaba, así que Juvia y yo salimos por nuestro lado. La semana no debería ser tan mala. Gracias a Juvia, obtuve créditos. Me dejo tomar algunas fotos (una estatua de un chico llamado Bude y un grupo de niños jugando futbol en la calle) Incluso cuando ella fue la que encontró los objetos.

-Extraño el futbol- Erza hace pucheros cuando le decimos nuestra historia. Incluso sus rizos elásticos y brillantes se ven débiles y tristes esta noche.

Una brisa viene por la amplia avenida, ajustamos nuestras chaquetas y temblamos. Un polvo y hojas secas pasan por debajo de nuestros pies, como se cierne de París sobre el borde del otoño.

-¿No hay una liga a la que te puedas unir o algo?- Pregunta Gray, colocando su brazo alrededor de Juvia. Ella se acurruca en él. -He visto gente jugando por aquí todo el tiempo.-

-¡Boo!- Una familiar cabeza despeinada aparece entra Erz y yo, y saltamos como gatos asustados.

-Jeez,- Dice Erza. -Me diste un ataque cardíaco. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pasó Una Noche,- Dice Dragneel. -Le Champo, ¿verdad?-

-¿No tienes planes con Lissana?- pregunta Juvia.

-¿No estoy invitado?- Él abre su camino entre Erza y yo.

-Por supuesto que estás invitado,- Dice Erz. -Simplemente asumimos que estabas ocupado.-

-Siempre estas ocupado.- Dice Juvia.

-No siempre estoy ocupado.-

-Si lo estas.- Dice ella. -¿Y sabes qué es extraño? Erz es la única que ha visto a _Liss_ este año. ¿Es muy buena para nosotros ahora?-

-Aw, déjalo. No esto otra vez.-

Ella se encoge de hombros. -Solo estoy diciendo.-

Dragneel sacude su cabeza, pero no se nos escapa darnos cuenta de que no lo está negando. Lissana tal vez sea amistosa en persona, pero es claro que ya no necesita a sus amigos de EAP. Incluso yo puedo verlo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes todas las noches?- Las palabras se me escapan antes de que pueda detenerlas.

-Lo hacen.- Dice Juvia.-Lo hacen. Él nos abandona para follársela.-

Dragneel se sonroja. -Sabes, Juv, eres tan vulgar como esos imbéciles estudiantes de penúltimo de mi piso. Sting no-me-importa-su-nombre y Rogue Cheney. Dios, son unos estúpidos.-

Rogue Cheney es el mejor amigo de Sting-de-francés-e-historia. No sabía que vivían a su lado.

-Ten cuidado Dragneel.- Dice Gray. Hay algo diferente en su normalmente tranquilo comportamiento.

Juvia se desliza a la cara de Dragneel. -¿Me estás diciendo que soy una estúpida?-

-No, pero si no te apartas, tal vez si.-

Sus cuerpos están tensos, como si se estuvieran a punto de golpear como en un documental de la naturaleza. Gray trata de atraer a Juvia, pero ella lo sacude fuera. -Dios, Dragneel, ¡no puedes ser todo amistoso durante el día y olvidarte de nosotros en la noche! No puedes volver cuando te da la gana y pretender que todo está bien.-

Erz trata de cortarlos. -Hey, hey, hey-

-¡Todo está bien! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-¡HEY!- Erz usa su considerable estatura y su fuerza para meterse entre ellos. Para mi sorpresa, ella empieza hablándole a Juvia. -Sé que extrañas a Lissana. Sé que era tu mejor amiga, y apesta que se haya mudado, pero todavía nos tienes a nosotros. Y Dragneel… Ella tiene razón. Duele no verte más. Quiero decir, fuera de la escuela.- Suena como si estuviera a punto de llorar. -Solíamos ser tan unidos.-

Gray pone su brazo al rededor de ella, y ella lo abraza estrechamente. El mira a Dragneel_. Esto es tú culpa. Arréglalo_.

Dragneel se desinfla. -Si. Ok. Están en lo correcto.-

No es una disculpa, pero Juvia asiente. Erz exhala en alivio. Gray delicadamente la aparta y se mueve hacia su novia otra vez. Caminamos en un silencio incómodo. Así que Juvia Y Lissana solían ser mejores amigas.

Es lo suficientemente duro estar temporalmente separada de Aries, pero no puedo imaginar lo horrible que sería que me olvidara completamente. Me siento culpable. No me pregunto por qué Juvia es tan amarga.

-Lo siento, Lucy.- Dice Dragneel después de una cuadra en silencio. -Sé que estabas emocionada por la película.-

-Está bien. No son mis asuntos. Mis amigos pelean, también. Quiero decir… mis amigos de vuelta a casa. No es como si no fueran mis amigos. Solo estoy diciendo… todos los amigos pelean.-

Argh. Que penoso.

Tristeza nos cubre en una intensa capa. Retomamos el silencio, y mis pensamientos pasean. Desearía que Aries estuviera aquí. Desearía que Dragneel no estuviera con Lissana, y que Lissana no hubiera lastimado a Juvia, y que Juvia fuera como Aries. Desearía que Aries estuviera aquí.

-Hey.- Dice Gray. -Tu. Mira eso.-

Y luego la oscuridad le da espacio a neón blanco. Una fuente de estilo Art Deco, que quema en la noche, anuncia nuestra llegada al CINEMA LE CHAMPO. Las letras me animan. Cinema. ¿Acaso ha habido una palabra más Hermosa? Mi corazón se eleva a medida que pasamos los coloridos carteles de cine y caminamos a través de las puertas de vidrio brillantes. El vestíbulo es más pequeño de a lo que estoy acostumbrada, y aunque le falta la espiga de mantequilla artificial para cotufas, hay algo en el aire que reconozco, algo rancio y reconfortante.

Fiel a su palabra, Juvia paga por mi ticket. Tomo la oportunidad para sacar un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo que tenía escondido en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, para este propósito. Erz es la próxima en la fila, y transcribo sus palabras fonéticamente.

_Oon ploss see voo play._

Dragneel se inclina sobre mi hombro y susurra. -Lo escribiste mal.-

Sacudo mi cabeza en vergüenza, pero él está sonriendo. Dejo caer mi cabeza, para que mi cabello tape mis mejillas. Se ruborizan más por su sonrisa que por otra cosa.

Seguimos una cuerda con luces azules por el pasillo del cine. Me pregunto si son azules por todas partes aquí, a diferencia que el brillo dorado de los cines estadounidenses. Mi corazón late más rápido. Todo lo demás es lo mismo.

Mismos asientos, misma pantalla, mismas paredes.

Por primera vez en París, me siento en casa.

Sonrío hacia mis amigos, pero Erz, Juvia y Gray están distraídos, argumentando sobre algo que pasó en la cena. Dragneel me ve y me devuelve la sonrisa. -¿Bueno?-

Asiento. Él se ve satisfecho y se mete en la fila después de mí. Siempre me siento cuatro filas desde el centro, esta noche tenemos asientos perfectos. Las sillas son de color rojo clásico. La escuela empieza, y el título destella en la pantalla. -Ugh, ¿tenemos que sentarnos mientras pasan los créditos?- pregunta Juvia. Los créditos pasan primero, como en las películas viejas.

Los leo felizmente. Amo los créditos. Amo todo sobre las películas.

La sala está a oscuras excepto por los parpadeos blancos, negros y grises que aparecen en la pantalla. Clark Gable pretende dormir y pone su mano en el centro de un asiento vacío del autobús. Después de un momento de irritación, Claudette Colbert gentilmente la aparta y se sienta. Gable sonríe para el mismo, y Dragneel se ríe.

Es extraño, pero me sigo encontrando a mí misma distraída. Por el blanco de sus dientes a través de la oscuridad. Por una pequeña ondulación que sobresale por un lado. Por su aroma a detergente de lavandería. El me da un codazo para ofrecerme silenciosamente el reposabrazos, pero yo niego y él lo agarra. Su brazo está cerca del mío, un poco elevado. Miro hacia mis manos. Las mías son pequeñas comparadas con sus largas, manos de hombre.

Y, de repente, quiero tocarlo.

No un empujón, no un golpe, ni quiera un abrazo amistoso. Quiero sentir los pliegues de su piel, conectar sus pecas con líneas invisibles, cepillar mis dedos en el interior de su muñeca. Él cambia de posición. Tengo la extraña sensación de que él es tan consciente de mí como yo de él. No me puedo concentrar. Los personajes en la pantalla están peleando, pero por primera vez en mi vida, no sé qué pasa. ¿Desde hace cuánto no he estado prestando atención?

Dragneel tose y cambia de posición otra vez. Su pierna está rozando la mía. Se queda ahí. Estoy paralizada. Debería moverme; se siente tan innatural. ¿Cómo no se puede dar cuenta de que su pierna está tocando la mía? Por la esquina de mi ojo, veo el perfil de si barbilla, su nariz, y (oh, mi Dios) la curva de sus labios.

Ahí. Me vio. Sé que lo hizo.

Traslado mis ojos a la pantalla, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para demostrar que estoy realmente interesada en la película. Dragneel se endurece pero no mueve su pierna. ¿Está conteniendo la respiración? Pienso que sí. Yo estoy conteniendo la mía. Yo exhale y me encojo, es tan Ruidoso e innatural.

Otra vez. Otra mirada. Esta vez me volteo, automáticamente, al mismo tiempo que él se voltea hacia otro lado. Es un baile, y ahora hay algo en el aire como si uno de nosotros debería decir algo. Concéntrate, Lucy. Concéntrate. -¿Te gustó?- susurro.

El se detiene. -¿La película?-

Estoy agradecida de que las sombras escondan mi rubor.

-Me gustó mucho.- Dice él.

Arriesgo una mirada, y Dragneel me ve de vuelta. Profundamente. Jamás me ha mirado así antes. Yo aparto mí mirada primero, luego lo siento apartar la suya unos cuantos segundos después.

Y ahora está sonriendo, y mi corazón se acelera.

* * *

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto de esta historia gracias por seguirla**


	11. Chapter 11

**El tercer capitulo de la noche!**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Para: Lucy Heartfhilia

De: James Ashley

Asunto: Gentil Recordatorio

Hola, cariño. A pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos la última vez. ¿Has revisado tus mensajes de voz? Te he llamado varias veces, pero asumí que estabas explorando París. Bueno, este es un gentil recordatorio para que llames a tu querido y viejo padre y decirle como están yendo tus estudios. ¿Ya eres experta en el francés? ¿Probado el _foie gras_? ¿Qué emocionantes museos has visitado? Hablando de emocionante, estoy seguro de que has oído las buenas noticias. ¡El Incidente debutó como número uno en el NY Times! Parece que todavía tengo el toque mágico. Me voy a un tour en el sur la próxima semana, así que veré a tu hermano pronto y le daré tus mejores deseos. Mantente centrada en la escuela, TE veré en Navidad.

Gray inclina su cuerpo flaco por encima de mi hombro y ve hacia mi laptop. -Soy solo yo, ¿O ese TE es una especia de amenaza?-

-No. No solo eres TU,- digo.

-Pensé que tu papá era un escritor. ¿Qué hay con la mierda de el centrada y el gentil recordatorio?-

-Mi padre es fluido y cliché. Obviamente, jamás has leído ninguna de sus novelas.- Me detengo. -No puedo creer que tenga el valor de decir que le dará a Romeo mis mejores deseos.-

Gray sacude su cabeza en disgusto. Mis amigos y yo estamos pasando el fin de semana en la sala porque está lloviendo otra vez. Nadie nunca menciona esto, pero resulta que París se ha vuelto tan lluvioso como Londres. De acuerdo con Dragneel, el es, nuestro único miembro ausente.

Fue a un show de fotografía de la universidad de Lissana.

En realidad, se supone que ya estaría aquí.

Está llegando tarde. Como siempre.

Erz y Juvia están acurrucadas en uno de los sofás del vestíbulo, leyendo nuestra última asignación de inglés, Balzac y la Joven Costurera China. Me vuelvo al mensaje de mi papá.

Gentil recordatorio… Tu vida apesta.

Memorias de esta semana, estar sentada al lado de Dragneel en la oscura sala, su pierna en contra de la mía, la mirada que hubo entre nosotros, recuerdo eso y me lleno de vergüenza. Mientras más pienso sobre eso, mas me convenzo de que nada pasó.

Porque NADA paso.

Cuando dejamos el cine, Juvia anunció, _-El final fue muy abrupto. No pudimos ver nada de la buena cosa.-_ Y para el momento que terminé de defenderla, ya estábamos de vuelta en el dormitorio. Quería hablar con Dragneel, obtener una seña para saber si algo entre nosotros había cambiado, pero Erz rompió en un gran abrazo hacia él y le dijo buenas noches. Y desde que no puedo abrazarlo sin exponer el golpeteo de mi corazón, yo me puse detrás de ella.

Y luego tuvimos este adiós cojo.

Y luego me fui a mi cama, más confundida que nunca.

¿Qué pasó? Tan emocionante como fue, lo debí haber exagerado en mi mente, porque él no actuó diferente en el desayuno el siguiente día. Tuvimos una conversación amistosa, como siempre. Además, el tiene a Lissana. No me necesita.

Todo lo que puedo adivinar es que he proyectado mis propios sentimientos frustrados por Loke en Dragneel.

Gray me está examinando cuidadosamente. Decido preguntarle algo antes de que él me pregunte algo a mí.

-¿Cómo va tu asignación?- Mi equipo en La Vie ganó (no gracias a mi), así que Juvia y yo no tuvimos que ir el viernes. Gray se saltó su clase y gastó la hora con nosotras. Se ganó detención y muchas páginas de trabajo adicional.

-Eh.- Se deja caer en la silla a mi lado y agarra si cuaderno de bocetos. -Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.-

-Pero… ¿No te meterás en problemas si no lo haces?- Jamás he abandonado. No puedo entender como el simplemente deja ir todo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Probablemente.- Gray flexiona sus manos y hace una mueca de dolor.

Frunzo el ceño. -¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Está difícil.- Dice. -Lo de dibujar. Está bien, siempre es así.-

Extraño. Jamás había considerado que el arte causara lesiones antes. -Eres muy talentoso. ¿Esto es lo que quieres hacer? Quiero decir ¿Para vivir?-

-Estoy trabajando en una novela grafica.-

-¿En serio? Eso es genial.- Aparto mi laptop. -¿Sobre qué es?-

La esquina de su boca se levanta en una sonrisa malvada. -Un chico forzado a asistir a un estúpido internado, ya que sus padres no lo quieren alrededor.-

Resoplo. -He oído esa antes. ¿Qué hacen tus padres?-

-Mi papá es político. Están trabajando en una campaña para reelección. No he hablado con el Senador Fullbuster desde que la escuela empezó.-

-¿Senador? ¿Cómo un _senador_ senador?-

-Senador como un _senador_ senador. Desafortunadamente.-

Otra vez. ¿Qué estaba pensando mi papá? ¿Enviándome a una escuela con el hijo del SENADOR de Estados Unidos? -¿Acaso todo el mundo tiene un horrible papá?- Pregunto. -¿Acaso es un requisito para participar?-

El asiente hacia Juvia y Erza. -Ellas no. Pero el papá de Dragneel es una obra maestra.-

-Eso he oído.- Me ataca la curiosidad y bajo mi voz. -¿Cuál es su problema?-

Gray se encoje de hombros. "-implemente es un imbécil. El mantiene distancia con Dragneel y su mamá, pero es bastante amigable con las demás personas. De alguna manera eso lo hace peor.-

De pronto estoy distraída por un extraño gorro púrpura y rojo que entra en el vestíbulo.

Gray se vuelve para ver lo que estoy viendo. Erza y Juvia se dan cuenta de su movimiento, y apartan la mirada de sus libros.

-Oh Dios.- Dice Juvia. -Está usando El Sombrero.-"

-Me gusta El Sombrero.- Dice Erz.

-Seguro.- Dice Gray.

Erza les da una mirada sucia. Me volteo para tener una mejor vista de El Sombrero, y me doy cuenta de que está justo detrás de mí. Y está puesto en la cabeza de Dragneel.

-Así que El Sombrero está de vuelta.- Dice Juvia.

-Sip.- Él dice. -Sé que lo extrañaron.-

-¿Hay una historia detrás de El Sombrero?- Pregunto.

-Sólo que su madre se lo hizo el invierno pasado, y todos estamos de acuerdo con que es el accesorio más horrible de París.- Dice Juvia.

-¿A si?- Dragneel se lo quita y lo tira hacia abajo sobre la cabeza de Juvia. Sus dos trenzas Azules sobresalen cómicamente desde abajo. -Se ve genial en ti. Muy atrayente.-

Ella frunce el ceño y se lo quita, luego suaviza su cabello. Él se lo mete encima de su pelo desordenado de nuevo, y me encuentro de acuerdo con Erz. Es bastante lindo. Lo hace ver caliente y esponjoso, como un oso de peluche.

-¿Cómo estuvo el show?- Pregunta Erz.

El se encoje de hombros. -Nada espectacular. ¿Qué hacen?-

-Lucy ha estado compartiendo el gentil recordatorio de su padre.- Dice Gray.

Dragneel pone cara de asco.

-Prefiero no volver a hablar de eso, gracias.- Cierro mi laptop.

-Si has terminado, tengo algo que mostrarte.- Dice Dragneel.

-¿Qué? ¿A mí?-

-¿Recuerdas que te prometí hacerte sentir menos americana?-

Sonrío. -¿Tienes mi pasaporte francés?- Yo no había olvidado su promesa, pero pensé que habíamos tenido esa conversación hace unas semanas. Estoy sorprendida y halagada de que lo recuerde.

-Mejor. Vino en el correo ayer. Vamos está en mi cuarto.- Y con eso, pone sus manos en sus bolsillos y desaparece en el pasillo.

Pongo mi computadora en mi bolso, me lo cuelgo en el hombro, y me encojo de hombros hacia los otros. Erz se ve dolida, y por un momento me siento culpable. Pero no es como si se lo estuviera robando. Soy su amiga, también. Le persigo cinco tramos de escaleras, y El Sombrero se sacude delante de mí. Llegamos a su piso, y él me dirige por el pasillo Estoy nerviosa y emocionada. Nunca antes he visto su cuarto. Siempre nos reunimos en el vestíbulo o en mi cuarto.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- El saca un llavero de Dejé La Mía En San Francisco. Otro regalo de su mamá, supongo. Pegado a su dormitorio está un dibujo de él usando el sombrero de napoleón. Trabajo de Gray.

-Hey, ¡508! Tu cuarto es justo encima del mío. Nunca me dijiste.-

Dragneel sonríe. -Tal vez no quería que me culparas por mantenerte despierta toda la noche con el sonido de mis pisadas.-

-Amigo. Sí que pisas fuerte.-

-Lo sé. Lo siento.- Se ríe y sostiene la puerta abierta para mi. Su cuarto está más limpio de lo que esperé. Siempre me imagino a los chicos con cuartos asquerosos, montañas de interiores sucios y camisetas sucias, camas sin hacer con sábanas que no han sido cambiadas en semanas, afiches de botellas de cervezas y mujeres usando bikinis de neón, latas vacías de refrescos y bolsas de papitas, modelos aleatorios de aviones y video juegos por todos lados.

Así lucía el cuarto de Gajeel. Siempre me asqueó. Nunca supe cuando tal vez me sentaba encima de un paquete de salsa de Taco Bell.

Pero el cuarto de Dragneel es ordenado. Su cama está hecha, y solo hay una pequeña pila de ropa en el piso. No hay afiches vulgares, solamente un mapa antiguo del mundo colgado encima de su escritorio y dos cuadros coloridos encima de su cama. Y libros. Nunca he visto tantos libros en un cuarto. Están colgados al rededor de sus paredes como torres, libros gruesos de historia y libros de bolsillo rotos y… un DOI. Como Aries.

-No puedo creer que conozco a dos personas lo suficientemente locas como para tener el DOI.-

-¿A si? ¿Quién es la otra?-

-Aries, Dios, ¿El tuyo es nuevo?- Las páginas son brillantes y frescas. El de Aries tiene unas cuantas décadas, y sus páginas están agrietadas y feas.

Dragneel se ve avergonzado. El Diccionario Oxford de Inglés cuesta alrededor de mil dólares el nuevo, y aunque no hemos hablado de eso, el sabe que no he gastado tanto dinero como el resto de nuestros compañeros de clases. Es bastante claro cuando ordeno la cosa más barata del menú cuando comemos afuera. Papá tal vez quiso darme educación lujosa, pero él no está preocupado por mis gastos diarios. Le he pedido dos veces un aumento de pensión, pero él se rehúsa, diciendo que necesito aprender a vivir con lo que tengo.

Lo que es difícil ya que no tengo mucho con lo que empezar.

-¿Qué pasó con ella y esa banda?- Me pregunta, cambiando el tema. -¿Va a ser la baterista?-

-Si, su primera práctica es este fin de semana.-

-¿Es la banda de ese chico, Patillas, verdad?-

Dragneel sabe el nombre de Loke. Está tratando de hacer que me ponga molesta, así que lo ignoro. "-i. ¿Así que qué tienes para mí?-

-Está justo aquí.- Me entrega un sobre envuelto que estaba en su escritorio, y mi estómago baila como si fuera mi cumpleaños. Abro el paquete. Una pequeña cosa cae al suelo. Es la bandera de Canadá.

La agarro. -Um. ¿Gracias?-

El deja su sombrero en la cama y se frota el pelo. Vuela en todas direcciones. -Es para tu mochila, así la gente no pensara que eres americana. Los europeos aceptan mucho más a los canadienses.-

Me río. -Entonces lo amo. Gracias.-

-¿No estás ofendida?-

-No, es perfecto.- Él busca a través de una gaveta de su escritorio y saca un broche. Agarra la pequeña bandera de mis manos y cuidadosamente la sujeta a el bolsillo de mi mochila. -Ahí está. Eres oficialmente canadiense. Trate de no abusar de tu nuevo poder.-

-Lo que sea. Hoy seguro voy a salir.-

-Bien.- Él dice más despacio. -Deberías.-

Amos nos estamos viendo. Está tan cerca de mí. Su Mirada está atrapada en la mía, y mi corazón late dolorosamente en mi pecho. Me alejo y miro hacia otro lado. Loke. Me gusta Loke, no Dragneel. ¿Por qué me tengo que seguir recordando esto? Dragneel ya tiene dueña.

-¿Tu pintaste estos?- Estoy desesperada en cambiar el ánimo. -¿Los que están encima de tu cama?- Miro hacia él, y todavía me está viendo.

Se muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar antes de responder. Su voz es extraña. -No. Mi mamá los pinto.-

-¿En serio? Wow, son Buenos. Mucho. Muy… Buenos.-

-Lucy…-

-¿Eso es aquí en París?-

-No, esa es la calle en la que crecí. En Londres.-

-Oh.-

-Lucy…-

-¿Hmm?- Me paro con la espalda hacia él, tratando de examinar las pinturas. Son muy bonitas. Solo pareciera como si no me pudiera concentrar. Por supuesto que no es París. Lo habrías sabido—

-Ese chico, Patillas. ¿Te gusta?-

Mi espalda se retuerce. -Ya me preguntaste eso antes.-

-Lo que quiero decir es,- Él dice, nervioso. -¿Tu sentimientos no han cambiado? ¿Desde qué estás aquí?-

Me toma un momento considerar la pregunta. -El problema no es como me siento,- Digo al fin. -Estoy interesada, pero… No sé si él todavía está interesado en mí.-

Dragneel se acerca. -¿Te llama?-

-Sí, quiero decir, no seguido. Pero si.-

-Bueno. Bien, entonces.- Dice parpadeando. -Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-

Aparto mi mirada. -Debería irme. Estoy segura de que tienes planes con Lissana.-

-Si. Quiero decir, no. Quiero decir, no lo sé. Si no vas a hacer nada-

Abro su puerta. -Te veo más tarde. Gracias por la nacionalidad canadiense.- Toco el parche en mi bolso.

Dragneel se ve extrañamente dolido. -No hay problema. Feliz de servir.-

Bajo las escaleras dos a la vez hasta mi piso. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Un minuto estábamos bien, y al siguiente era como si no me podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Necesito salir de aquí. Necesito salir del dormitorio. Tal vez no soy una Americana valiente, pero creo que puedo ser una canadiense valiente. Agarro el Pariscope* (*Revista de películas) de mi cuarto y me dirijo a las escaleras.

Voy a ver París. Sola

* * *

**Hata aqui espero les haya agradado pronto nos veremos con otro capitulo gracias por todos sus comentarios!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Se pone detras de un letrero gigante donde pone Disculpen* Siento la tardanza, pero en mi trabajo me cambiaron de Gerente, y no tengo la misma libertad que antes para poder ponerme a actualizar el fic, les pido mil diculpas!**

* * *

Capítulo 12

_Un place s'il vous plait_."

Un puesto, por favor. Revisé dos veces mi pronunciación antes de ir a la caja y deslizar mis euros. La mujer vendiendo tickets no parpadea, simplemente rompe mi ticket por la mitad y me da uno de los pedazos. Lo acepto con gracia y balbucear un agradecimiento. Dentro del teatro, un guardia examina mi pedazo. Ella la rompe un poco. Toco mi parche canadiense por suerte, pero no lo necesito. Entrar fue fácil.

Lo hice. ¡Lo hice!

Mi alivio es tan profundo que apenas noto a mis pies forjando un camino hacia mis puestos favoritos. La sala está casi llena. Tres chicas de más o menos mi edad están al final, y una pareja de ancianos está sentada en frente de mi, compartiendo una caja de dulces. Algunas personas son quisquillosas acerca de ir al cine solas, pero yo no. Porque cuando las luces se apagan, la única relación que queda en el cuarto es la que hay entre la película y yo.

Me hundo en el sillón mullido y me pierdo en las vistas previas. Comerciales en francés están interceptados entre ellos, y me divierto tratando de descubrir para qué son antes del que el producto aparezca. Dos hombres se persiguen a través de la Gran Muralla China para promocionar la ropa. Una mujer con poca ropa se frota contra un pato graznando para vender muebles. Un ritmo tecno y siluetas bailando quieren que haga ¿Qué? ¿Ir al club? ¿Emborracharme?

No tengo idea.

Y luego Sr. Smith Va a Washington empieza. James Stewart interpreta a un hombre ingenuo, idealista que fue enviado al Senado, donde todo el mundo cree que se pueden aprovechar de él. Ellos piensan que va a fallar y sera expulsado, pero Stewart los sorprende a todos. Él es más fuerte que lo que ellos piensan, más fuerte que ellos. Me gusta.

Pienso en Gray. Me pregunto qué tipo de Senador es su padre.

El diálogo se traduce en la parte debajo de la pantalla en color amarillo. La sala está en silencio, respetuosamente, hasta la primera broma. Los parisinos y yo reímos juntos. Las dos horas pasan rápido, y luego estoy brillando en la lámpara de la calle, perdida en un sueño confortable, pensando en lo que tal vez valla a ver mañana.

-¿Vas al cine hoy otra vez?- Sting revisa mi número de pagina y abre su libro de francés en el capítulo sobre familia. Como siempre, nos han puesto en pareja por un ejercicio de habilidades para la conversación.

-Sip. La Cadena De Matanzas En Texas. Tu sabes, para meterme en el espíritu de las fiestas.- Halloween es éste fin de semana, pero no he visto ninguna decoración aquí.

Debe ser una cosa americana.

-¿La original o la nueva versión?- La profesora Gillet marcha pasando nuestro escritorio y Sting añade rápidamente.

"_Je te presente ma famille. Jean-Pierre est… l'oncle_."

-Um, ¿Qué?-

_-Quoi_,- Corrige la professeur Gillet. Espero que ella se quede, pero se va. ¡Uf!

-La original, por supuesto.- Pero estoy sorprendida de que sepa que hay una nueva versión.

-Es gracioso, jamás pensaría que eras una fan de las películas de terror.-

-¿Por qué no?- Me incomoda la implicación. -Aprecio cualquier película bien hecha.-

-Si, pero la mayoría de las chicas son aprensivas por ese tipo de cosas.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Mi voz se eleva, y Madame Guillotina sacude su cabeza desde el otro lado de la habitación. -_Marc est mon… frère-_ Digo, mirando hacia abajo a la primera palabra en francés que veo. Hermano. Marc es mi hermano. Woops. Perdón, Romeo.

Sting se rasca su pecosa nariz. -Tú sabes. Las chicas sugieren las películas de terror a sus novios así puedan asustarse y lanzárseles encima.-

Yo lanzo un gemido. -Por favor. He visto tanto novios como novias miedosos saliendo a mitad de una película-

-¿Y cuántas películas se hacen presente esta semana de todos modos, Heartfhilia? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco?-

En realidad seis. Vi dos el domingo. Me instalé en una rutina: escuela, tarea, cena, película. Lentamente estoy haciendo mi camino por la ciudad, teatro por teatro.

Yo me encojo de hombros, no es como si estuviera dispuesta a decirle esto a él.

.¿Cuándo me vas a invitar, huh? Tal vez también me gusten las películas de terror.-

Pretendo estudiar el árbol familiar de mi libro. Esta no es la primera vez que me dio a entender este tipo de cosas. Y Sting es lindo, pero no me gusta de esa forma. Es difícil tomar a un tipo enserio, cuando todavía se vuelca hacia atrás en su silla, sólo para molestar al profesor.

-Tal vez me gusta ir sola. Tal vez me da tiempo de pensar en mis reseñas.- Lo que es cierto, pero me abstengo a mencionar que la mayoría de las veces no estoy sola.

Algunas veces Meredith se me une, algunas veces Rashmi y Gray. Y, si, algunas veces Dragneel.

-Cierto. Tus reseñas.- Él saca mi cuaderno de espiral que estaba debajo de mi libro de Francés Nivel Uno.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuélvemelo!-

-¿Cuál es tu pagina web?- Sting ve a través de las páginas mientras trato de agarrar mi cuaderno. No tomo notas mientras veo la película; Espero hasta que he tenido tiempo de pensar en ellas. Pero me gusta anotar mis primeras impresiones después de verlas.

-Como si te fuera a decir. Devuélvemelo.-

-¿Cuál es el problema con esto de todas formas? ¿Por qué no vas al cine por diversión, como las personas normales?-

_-Es_ divertido. Y te lo he dicho antes, es buena práctica. Y no puedo ver clásicos como éstos en casa.- Sin mencionar que no los puedo ver en un glorioso silencio. En París, nadie habla durante la película. Que el cielo ayude a la persona que trae unos bocadillos crujientes o celofán arrugado.

-¿Por qué necesitas práctica? No es como si fuera difícil o algo así.-

-¿Si? Me gustaría verte escribiendo una reseña de seiscientas palabras sobre una película. 'Me gusto. Fue genial. Hubo explosiones. - Voy por mi cuaderno otra vez, pero él lo sostiene arriba de su cabeza.

El ríe. -Cinco estrellas por explosiones.-

-DEVUÉLVEMELO.-

Una sombra cae encima de nosotros. Madame Guillotina se cierne sobre nosotros, esperando que continuemos. El resto de la clase está viendo. Sting deja ir mi cuaderno, y yo me echo hacia atrás.

-Um… _Tres bien_, Sting.- Digo.

-Cuando hayan terminado su fascinante discusión, por favor vuelvan a la tarea y,- Sus ojos se entrecierran.-Y hagan dos páginas sobre su familia, en francés _pour lundi matin_.-

Asentimos tímidamente, y sus tacones suenan mientras se aleja. ¿_Pour lundi_ _matin_? ¿Qué rayos significa eso?- Le susurro a Sting.

Madame Guillotina no deja de caminar. -Para el lunes por la mañana, Madeimoselle Heaartfhilia.-

En el almuerzo, golpeo mi bandeja en contra de la mesa. Dejando gotas de sopa alrededor de mi plato de sopa, y enviando mis rollos de ciruela a la distancia. Dragneel lo agarra. -¿Qué te está molestando?- Pregunta.

-Francés.-

-¿No te está yendo bien?-

-No me está yendo bien.-

El pone el rollo en mi bandeja otra vez y sonríe. -Lo conseguirás algún día.-

-Fácil para ti decirle, Monsieur Bilingüe.-

Su sonrisa se desvanece. -Perdón. Tienes razón, fue injusto. Me olvido algunas veces.-

Revuelvo mis lentejas agresivamente. -Professeur Gillet siempre me hace sentir estúpida. No soy estúpida.-

-Por supuesto que no. Estaría mal de parte de alguien esperar fluidez. Toma tiempo aprender algo, especialmente un idioma.-

-Simplemente estoy cansada de ir allá afuera- Hago un gesto hacia las ventanas -Y ser impotente.-

Dragneel está sorprendido por lo que digo. -No eres impotente. Sales todas las noches, a menudo tu sola. Eso es muy diferente que cuando llegaste. No seas tan dura contigo misma.-

-Hmph.-

-Hey.- El se acerca más. -¿Recuerdas lo que la Professeur Cole dijo cuando estaba hablando sobre la falta de novelas traducidas en Estados Unidos? Dijo que es importante exponernos a otras culturas, otras situaciones. Y eso es exactamente lo que estás haciendo. Estas saliendo, y estas probando las aguas. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Que se pudra la clase de francés, con eso quiero decir todo.-

Esbozo una sonrisa por su acento británico. Hablando de traducción. -Si, pero la Professeur Cole estaba hablando sobre libros, no vida real. Hay una gran diferencia.-

-¿Hay alguna? ¿Qué hay de las películas? ¿No eres tu la que siempre va al cine como una reflexión de la vida? ¿O era otra famosa critica que yo conozco?-

-Cállate. Eso es diferente.-

Dragneel se ríe, sabiendo que me atrapó. -¿Ves? Deberías pasar menos tiempo preocupada sobre francés, y más tiempo…- Se detiene, su atención está en algo detrás de mí. Su expresión es de rechazo.

Me vuelvo para encontrar a Sting, arrodillado en el piso de la cafetería detrás de nosotros. Su cabeza está inclinada, y sostiene un pequeño plato en mi dirección. -Permítanme presentar este eclair*(*Es un dulce) con mi humilde disculpa.-

Mi cara se enciende. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

Sting mira hacia arriba y sonríe. -Lo siento por la asignación extra. Fue mi culpa.-

Estoy sin palabras. Cuando no agarro el postre, se levanta y lo sirve delante de mí con un gran florecimiento. Todo el mundo está viendo. Agarra una silla de la mesa detrás de nosotros y se mete entre Dragneel y yo.

Dragneel se ve incrédulo. -Vete a casa, Sting.-

Sting no parece oírlo. Sumerge el dedo en el glaseado de chocolate y lo lame.

¿Sus manos están limpias? -Así que, hoy La Cadena De Matanzas En Texas. Jamás creeré que no tienes miedo de las películas de terror si no me dejas llevarte.-

Oh mi Dios. Sting NO me está invitando a salir enfrente de Dragneel. Dragneel odia a Sting; Recuerdo cuando lo dijo antes de ver Pasó Una Noche. -Uh… Perdón.- Busco una excusa. -Pero no voy a ir. Algo pasó.-

-Vamos. Nada puede ser así de importante un viernes por la noche.- Aprieta mi brazo, y miro desesperadamente a Dragneel.

-Proyecto de física,- Dice, mirando la mano de Sting. -Último minuto. Mucho que hacer. Somos compañeros.-

-Tienen todo el fin de semana para hacer la tarea. Relájate, Heartfhilia. Vive un poco.-

-En realidad,- Dice Dragneel, -Suena como si Lucy tuviera que hacer trabajo adicional este fin de semana, gracias a ti.-

Sting finalmente se voltea para darle la cara a Dragneel. Se intercambian ceños fruncidos.

-Lo siento,- Digo. Y en serio lo siento. Me siento horrible al decirle que no, especialmente en frente de todos. Es un chico agradable, a pesar de lo que Dragneel piensa.

Pero Sting ve otra vez hacia Dragneel. -Está bien,- dice después de un momento. -Lo entiendo.-

-¿Qué?- Estoy confundida.

-No me di cuenta…- Sting hace un movimiento entre Dragneel y yo.

-¡No! No. No hay nada. Nada. Quiero decir, veremos algo pronto. Solo estoy ocupada esta noche. Con la cosa de física.-

Sting se ve irritado, pero encoje sus hombros. -No hay problema. Hey ¿Vas a la fiesta mañana en la noche?-

Wakaba está haciendo una fiesta de Halloween en la Residencia Lambert. No planeaba ir, pero mentí para hacerle sentir mejor. -Si, probablemente. Te veo ahi.-

Él se levanta. -Bien. Te espero ahí.-

-Si. Seguro. ¡Gracias por el eclair!- Llamo detrás de él.

-De nada, Hermosa.-

Hermosa. ¡Me dijo Hermosa! Espera. No me gusta Sting.

¿Me gusta Sting?

-Gilipollas.- Dice Dragneel, en el momento que Sting ya no nos puede oír.

-No seas rudo.-

Me ve con una expresión insondable. -No te estabas quejando cuando hice una excusa para ti.-

Empujo el eclair lejos. -El me puso nerviosa, eso es todo.-

-Deberías agradecerme.-

_-Gracias_.- Digo sarcásticamente. Estoy consciente de los otros mirándonos.

Gray se aclara la garganta y señala mi postre. -¿Vas a comerte eso?- Pregunta.

-Sé me invito.-

Dragneel se levanta tan de pronto que su silla se cae.

-¿A dónde vas?- Pregunta Erz.

-A ningún lado.- El se aleja, dejándonos en un silencio sorprendido. Despues de un momento, Juvia se inclina hacia delante. Levanta sus oscuras cejas.

-Ustedes saben, Gray y yo los vimos peleando algunas noches antes.-

-¿A quién? ¿Dragneel y Sting?- Pregunta Erz.

-No, Dragneel y Lissana. De eso se trata todo esto, saben.-

-¿De eso?- Pregunto.

-Si, ha estado en el borde toda la semana.- Dice Juvia.

Pienso en eso. -Es verdad. He oído muchos ruidos desde su habitación. Antes no se oían tanto.- No es como si me la pasara oyéndolo, pero sé que Dragneel vive justo arriba de mí. No puedo evitar oír sus idas y vueltas.

Gray me da una mirada extraña.

-¿Dónde los vieron?- Pregunta Erz a Juvia.

-En frente del metro Cluny. Íbamos a decir hola, pero cuando vimos sus expresiones, fuimos por otro camino. Una conversación que definitivamente no quería interrumpir.-

-¿Sobre qué era su pelea?- Pregunta Erz.

-No tengo idea. No pudimos escucharlos.-

-Es ella. Está tan diferente ahora.-

Juvia frunce el ceño. -Piensa que es mucho mejor que nosotras, ahora que está en Parsons.-

-Y la manera en que se viste.- Dice Erz, con un tono amargo inusual. -Como si pensara que en realidad es parisina.-

-Siempre ha sido así.- Sopla Juvia.

Gray todavía está callado. Termina el Eclair, limpia la pelusa blanca de sus dedos, y saca su cuaderno de bocetos. La manera en la que se concentra en eso, desviando la conversación de Erza y Juvia es… a propósito. Tengo el sentimiento de que sabe más sobre la situación de Dragneel de lo que muestra. ¿Los chicos hablan sobre cosas como estas entre ellos? ¿Podría ser posible?

¿Dragneel y Lissana están rompiendo?

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les gustara!**

**Parece que Sting esta interesado en Lucy, y Natsu se puso un poco celoso jejejejejeje.**

**Mañana les prometo minimo un capitulo, aunque espero que sea xDD**

**Como siempre gracias por leer y ya saben NaLu Forever!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Eso de andarse escondiendo y haciendo como que uno trabaja, solo para subir un capitulo de su fic. para que sus seguidores no se molesten.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero que les agrade!.**

* * *

Capítulo 13

-¿No creen que es un poco cliché tener un picnic en un camposanto en Halloween?-

Nosotros cinco (Erz, Juvia, Gray, Dragneel y yo) Estamos caminando a través del _Cimetiere do Pere-Lachaise_, localizado en la colina que se ve desde todo París. Es como una pequeña ciudad. Anchas vías actúan como caminos a través de los vecindarios de las tumbas elaboradas. Me recuerdan pequeñas mansiones góticas con sus puertas en forma de arco, estatuas y vidrieras. Un muro de piedra con guardias y puertas de hierro rodea el perímetro. Castañas maduras estiran sus ramas hasta arriba y muestran sus últimas hojas doradas restantes.

Es una ciudad más silenciosa que París, pero no menos impresionante.

-Hey, ¿Acaso todos escucharon lo que Lucy dijo?- Pregunta Gray.

-Oh por Dios, yo sí que no escuché.-

-Tú sí que escuchaste.- Dice Juvia. Ajusta el paquete en sus hombros y sigue a Erz por otra ruta. Estoy contenta de que mis amigos sepan por dónde ir, porque estoy perdida. -Te dije que tengo acento.-

-Es un cementerio, no un camposanto.- Dice Dragneel.

-¿Hay una diferencia?- Pregunto, agradecida por una oportunidad para ignorar a La Pareja.

-Un cementerio es una parcela de tierra específicamente apartada para el entierro, mientras que un camposanto siempre está localizado cerca de una iglesia. Por supuesto, ahora las palabras son prácticamente intercambiables, así que en realidad no importa-

-Sabes la basura más inútil, Dragneel. Qué bueno que seas lindo.- Dice Gray.

-Yo pienso que es interesante.- Dice Erz.

Dragneel sonríe. -Al menos cementerio suena más clásico. Y deberían admitir, este lugar es bastante clásico. Oh, lo siento.- Él se vuelve a mí. -¿Prefieres estar en la fiesta en Lambert? Oí que Sintg Eucliffeche va a llevar su pipa de cerveza.-

-Eucliffe-

-Eso fue lo que dice. Eucliffe.-

-Oh, déjalo en paz. Además, para el momento que este lugar cierre, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para ir a la fiesta,- Ruedo mis ojos a esta última palabra. Ninguno de nosotros tenía planeado asistir, a pesar de lo que le dije a Sting ayer en el almuerzo.

Dragneel me da un pequeño golpe con un termo. -Tal vez estás molesta porque él no tendrá la oportunidad de atraerte con su conocimiento asombroso sobre carreras urbanas en la calle.-

Yo río. -Déjalo.-

-Y he oído que tiene un exquisito gusto por las películas. Tal vez te llevará a ver Scooby-Doo 2.-

Yo golpeo a Dragneel con mi bolsa, y él la esquiva, riendo.

-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí está!- Dice Erz en voz alta, después de haber encontrado un apropiado lugar. Desenrolla una sábana en el pequeño césped mientras Juvia y yo desempacamos pequeñas manzanas, sándwiches y queso apestoso de nuestras mochilas. Gray y Dragneel se persiguen alrededor de los monumentos cercanos. Me recuerdan a los colegiales franceses que a veces veo en nuestro barrio. Todo lo que necesitan son suéteres de lana a juego.

Erz vierte café a todos del termo de Dragneel, y yo sorbo feliz, disfrutando del agradable calor que se propaga a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Yo solía pensar que el café era amargo y desagradable, pero como todo el mundo, tomo hasta varias tazas al día. Cuando empezamos a comer, como magia, los chicos volvieron. Gray se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Juvia, mientras que Dragneel se coloca entre Erza y yo.

-Tienes hojas en tu pelo.- Erz se ríe y saca una del pelo de Dragneel. El la agarra, la vuelve polvo, y se lo tira en sus rulos. Se ríen, y siento una punzada.

-Tal vez te deberías poner El Sombrero.- Digo. El me pidió que lo llevara antes de irnos. Yo arrojo my bolso en su regazo, tal vez un poco fuerte. Dragneel ups y da un tirón hacia delante.

-Cuidado.- Gray muerde una manzana rosada y habla con la boca llena. -Tiene partes ahí abajo que tú no tienes.-

-Ooo, partes.- Digo. -Intrigante. Dime más.-

Gray sonríe con tristeza. -Lo siento. Información privilegiada. Solo personas con partes pueden saber sobre dichas partes.-

Dragneel sacude el resto de las hojas de su cabello y se pone El Sombrero. Juvia hace una cara hacia él. -¿En serio? ¿Hoy? ¿En público?- Ella pregunta.

-Todos los días.- Él dice. -Mientras estés conmigo.-

Ella resopla. -¿Así que qué está haciendo Lissana hoy?-

-Ugh. Lissana está atendiendo una terrible fiesta de disfraces.-

-¿No te gustan las fiestas de disfraces?- Pregunta Erz.

-No hago disfraces.-

-Sólo sombreros.- Dice Juvia. Reímos un poco

-No sabía que alguien fuera de EAP estaba celebrando Halloween.- Digo.

-Algunas personas lo celebran.- Dice Gray. -Los comerciantes trataron de convertirlo en algo comercial hace unos años. No tuvo éxito. Pero dar a una chica de la universidad la oportunidad de vestirse como una enfermera cachonda, y ella lo va a tomar.-

Dragneel lanza un pedazo de queso de cabra a la cabeza de Gray, y golpea su mejilla. -Hey. No va como enfermera cachonda.-

-¿Va como una regular?- Pregunto inocentemente. -¿Con un escotado vestido y los pechos muy grandes?-

Gray y Juvia se ríen, y Dragneel coloca El Sombrero sobre sus ojos. -Ughh, los odio a todos.-

-Hey.- Erza suena herida. -Yo no dije nada.-

-Ughh, los odio a todos excepto a Erza.-

Un pequeño grupo de turistas americanos pasa detrás de nosotros. Se ven confundidos. Un hombre con barba de unos veinte años abre la boca para hablar, pero Juvia lo interrumpe. -Jim Morrison está por allá.- Ella señala el camino. El hombre de barba se ve aliviado, le agradece, y luego todos se van.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que querían?- Pregunto.

-Es lo que siempre quieren.-

-Cuando deberían estar buscando a Víctor Noir,- dice Gray. Todos los demás ríen.

-¿Quién?- Es frustrante estar en la oscuridad.

-Víctor Noir. Él fue un periodista matado por Pierre Bonaparte.- Dice Dragneel, como si esto explicara algo. Aparta El Sombrero de sus ojos.

-La estatua en su tumba debería ayudar con… la fertilidad.-

-La gente frota su entrepierna,- Dice Gray. -Para tener suerte, y ya está brillante.-

-¿Por qué estamos hablando sobre partes otra vez?- Pregunta Erz. -¿Podemos hablar sobre otra cosa?"

-¿En serio?- Pregunto. -¿Entrepierna brillante?-

-Muy brillante.- Dice Dragneel.

-Ahora eso es algo que tengo que ver.- Me trago el resto del café, limpio las migas de pan de mi boca y me paro. -¿Dónde está Víctor?-

-Permíteme.- Dragneel se levanta en sus pies y empieza a caminar. Voy después de él. Pasa a través de un grupo de árboles desnudos, y me estrello a través de las ramas detrás de él. Los dos estamos riendo cuando llegamos a la vía y nos paramos al frente de un guardia. Él frunce el ceño ante nosotros desde debajo de su gorra de estilo militar. Dragneel le da una sonrisa angelical y en pequeño encogimiento de hombros. El guardia sacude su cabeza pero nos permite pasar.

Dragneel siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Damos un paseo con exagerada calma, y él me señala un área ocupada con personas sacando fotos. Nos ponemos detrás y esperamos nuestro turno.

Un escuálido gato negro sale de atrás de un altar cubierto de rosas y botellas de vino, y corre entre los arbustos.

-Bueno. Eso fue lo suficientemente aterrador. Feliz Halloween.-

-¿Sabías que éste lugar es hogar para tres mil gatos?- Pregunta Dragneel.

-Seguro. Está archivado en mi cerebro con el nombre Felinos, París.-

Él se ríe. Los turistas se mueven para tomar fotos de otros lugares, y ambos estamos sonriendo cuando nos acercamos a Víctor Noir. Su estatua es de tamaño natural y acostado en el suelo por encima de su tumba. Sus ojos están cerrados, su sombrero de copa a su lado. Y a pesar del hecho de que está vestido de color verde, sus pantalones tienen un bulto notable que tiene, de hecho, un brillo bronce.

-Si lo toco, ¿Tengo otro deseo?- Digo, recordando Punto Cero.

-No. Víctor se encarga estrictamente de la fertilidad.-

-Dale, frótalo.-

Dragneel se mueve hacia otra tumba. -No, gracias.- Se ríe otra vez. -No necesito esa clase de problemas.- Mi propia risa se atrapa en mi garganta cuando entiendo su significado. _Sacúdetelo, Lucy. No debería molestarte. No dejes que vea cuanto te molesta._

-Bueno. Si tu no lo tocas, yo lo haré. No estoy en peligro de eso.- Bajo mi voz a un susurro. -Sabes, he oído que tienes que tener sexo para quedar embarazada.-

Veo la pregunta apareciendo inmediatamente en su cabeza. Mierda. Tal vez fuí muy precipitada con mi broma. Dragneel se ve mitad avergonzado mitad curioso. -Así que, er, ¿Entonces eres virgen?-

¡ARGH! YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA.

Mi deseo es mentir, pero la verdad sale. -Jamás he conocido a alguien que me importara tanto. Quiero decir, jamás he salido con alguien que me importara tanto.- Me sonrojo y acaricio a Víctor. -Tengo una regla.-

-Dila.-

La estatua todavía está caliente de los visitantes anteriores. -Me pregunto a mí misma, si pasara lo peor, quedara embarazada, ¿estaría avergonzada de decirle a mi hijo quien era su padre? Si la respuesta es cualquier lugar remotamente cerca de si, entonces no.-

Asiente lentamente. -Es una buena regla.-

Me doy cuenta de que estoy descansando mi mano en el Víctor de Víctor y la aparto rápidamente.

-Espera espera.- Dragneel saca su celular. -Una vez más, para la foto.-

Saco mi lengua y sostengo la ridícula pose. Él toma la foto. -Brillante, eso será lo que vea cada vez que me llam…-Su celular suena, y el salta.

-Escalofriante.-

-Es el fantasma de Víctor, esperando para saber por qué no lo quisiste tocar.-

-Solo mi mamá. Espera un segundo.-

_-Wooooo, acaríciame, Dragneel_.-

Él contesta, tratando de mantener una cara seria, mientras Erza, Juvia y Gray salen penosamente detrás de nosotros. Están arrastrando los restos de nuestro picnic.

-Gracias por abandonarnos.- Dice Juvia.

-No es como si no les hubiéramos dicho a dónde íbamos.- Digo.

Gray agarra las partes privadas de la estatua. -Creo que éstos son siete años de mala suerte.-

Erz suspira. -Gray Fullbuster, ¿Qué diría tu mamá?

-Estaría orgullosa de que la Fina Institución de Aprendizaje que me enseñe modales tan refinados.- El se inclina y lame la entrepierna de Víctor.

Erz, Juvia y yo chillamos.

-Seguro que te va a dar herpes.- Saco mi desinfectante de manos y echo un poco en mis manos. -En serio, deberías ponerte un poco de esto en tus manos.-

Gray sacude su cabeza. -Eres tan neurótica. ¿Llevas eso a todos lados?-

-Sabes,- Dice Juvia. -He oído que si usas mucho de esa cosa, en realidad puedes desensibilizarte a los gérmenes y enfermarte más.-

Me congelo. -¿Qué? No.-

-¡JA!- Dice Gray.

-Oh Por Dios, ¿Estás bien?-

Con el sonido alarmado de Erz, rápidamente vuelvo mi cabeza.

Dragneel se ha caído en contra de una tumba. Es la única cosa que evita que se colapse en el suelo. Los cuatro de nosotros nos apuramos a su lado. Todavía está sosteniendo el celular en su oído, pero ya no está escuchando. Hablamos uno sobre otro. -¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es?-

No nos responderá. No mirará hacia arriba.

Intercambiamos miradas preocupadas. No, aterrorizadas. Algo está verdaderamente mal. Gray y yo lo acercamos al suelo antes de que caiga. Dragneel mira hacia arriba, sorprendido de encontrarnos agarrándolo. Su cara está blanca.

-Mi mamá.-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Está muriendo.-

* * *

**Uff.. Bueno uhmm sobre si haré un Lucy Vs Lissana aun no lo se, debo de pensarlo bien, ya saben que este fic es una adaptacion de un libro, y ahi no viene ningún enfrentamiento de ese tipo, pero veré que pienso. Tal vez me inspire y lo haga, aunque primero debo de terminar el Epilogo de Farsa Matrimonial jejejeje, ahí la llevo, creo que ocupare leer otra vez el fic para que mis ideas puedan salir!.**

**Bueno gracias a todos y recuerden NaLu For Ever!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ya saben que cuando digo algo lo cumplo (o por lo menos lo intento) aqui les dejo otro capitulo! y ya disculpenme! T_T enserio que sus comentarios me hacen muuy feliz!**

**Sin mas los dejo leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Dragneel está borracho.

Su rostro está enterrado entre mis muslos. En circunstancias favorables, esto sería muy emocionante. Considerando que está a algunos minutos de vomitar, es menos que atractivo. Empujo su cabeza hacia mis rodillas en una posición menos difícil, y él se queja. Es la primera vez que toco su cabello. Es sueva, como el de Romeo cuando era un bebé.

Gray y Dragneel aparecieron hace quince minutos, oliendo a cigarrillos y alcohol. Desde que ninguno de los dos fuma, es obvio que fueron a un bar.

-Lo siento. Él dijo que teníamos que venir aquí.- Gray arrastró el cuerpo inerte de su amigo a mi habitación. -No paraba de hablar de eso. Eso. Jaja.-

Dragneel respondió en un pesado, acento británico. -Mi papá es un bastardo. Lo mataré. Mataré. Estoy taaan molesto.- Luego, su cabeza rodo, y la barbilla golpeo violentamente su pecho. Alarmada, lo guié hacia mi cama y lo puso en contra del lado de apoyo.

Gray se quedó mirando la foto de Romeo en mi pared. -Eso.- Dijo

-Ahhh-nuhhh, es un estúpido. Lo digo en serio.- Dragneel abrió los ojos para dar énfasis.

-Lo sé, sé que lo es.- Incluso cuando no lo sabía. -¿Dejarías eso?- Le dije a Gray. Él se paró en mi cama con su nariz presionada contra la foto de Romeo. -¿Está bien?-

-Su mamá está muriendo. No pienso que esté BIEN.- Gray se bajó de la cama y buscó mi celular. -Llamaré a Jivia.-

-Su madre no es cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Me vuelvo a Dragneel. -Ella estará bien. Tu madre está bien, ¿Me oyes?-

Dragneel eructó.

-Jesús- No estaba preparada para este tipo de situación.

-Cáncer.- Él bajó la cabeza. -No puede tener cáncer.-

-Juvia ayúdame.- Dijo Gray a mi teléfono. -¿Erz? Pásame a Juvia. Es una emergencia.-

-¡No es una emergencia!- Grité. -Sólo están borrachos.-

Segundos después, Erza golpeó mi puerta, y yo la dejé entrar. -¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-

La frente de Gray se arrugó en desconcierto. -¿Dónde está Juvia?-

-Te oí a través de las paredes, idiota. Y me llamaste a mi celular, no al de ella.- Ella levantó su celular y marcó el numero de Juvia, quién llego un minuto después. Ellas solo se pararon ahí mirando, mientras que Dragneel seguí balbuceando y Gray todavía miraba sorprendido por sus repentinas apariciones. Mi pequeño cuarto se sintió incluso más pequeño por los cinco cuerpos.

Finalmente, Erza se agachó. -¿Está bien?- Sintió la frente de Dragneel, pero él empujo su mano lejos. Ella se vio dolida.

-Estoy bien. Mi padre es un estúpido, y mi mama está muriendo y, Oh por Dios, estoy tan molesto.- Dragneel me miró otra vez. -Molesto. Molesto. Molesto.-

-Sabemos que estás molesto con tu papa.- Dije. -Está bien. Estas en lo correcto, es un imbécil.- ¿Dije lo que se supone que tenía que decir? Acaba de descubrir que su mamá tiene cáncer.

-Molesto es borracho para los ingleses.- Dijo Erz.

-Oh.- Dije. -Definitivamente también estas borracho.-

Mientras tanto, La Pareja estaba peleando. -¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Juvia. -¡Dijiste que ibas a estar en casa hace tres horas!-

Gray rodó sus ojos. -¡Afuera! Hemos estado afuera. Alguien tenía que ayudarlo—

-¿Y llamas a eso ayudar? Está completamente destrozado. Catatónico. ¡Y tú! Dios, hueles a tubo de escape y axilas—-

-No podía beber solo.-

-¡Se suponía que tenias que cuidarlo! ¿Qué si algo hubiera pasado?-

-Cerveza. Licor. Eso fue lo que pasó. No seas una mojigata, Juv.-

-Jódete.- Dijo Juvia. -En serio, Gray. Anda y jódete.-

Él se abalanzó, y Erz lo empujó hacia mi cama. El peso de su cuerpo golpeando el colchón sacudió Dragneel, y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante de nuevo, la barbilla golpeando el pecho con otro sonido perturbador. Juvia salió furiosa. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido en el pasillo, y ella gritó más obscenidades mientras se abrió paso a través de ellos. Erz la siguió gritando "¡Juvia! ¡JUVIA!" y mi puerta se cerró.

Y ese fue el momento en el que la cabeza de Dragneel aterrizó entre mis muslos.

Respira, Lucy. Respira.

Parece que Gray perdió el conocimiento. Genial. Bien. Un chico menos con el que lidiar.

Probablemente debería darle algo de agua a Dragneel. ¿No se supone que eso es lo que se les da a las personas borrachas? ¿Así no se envenenan por el alcohol o algo? Lo aparto de mis piernas, y el agarra mi pie.

-Volveré en seguida.- Digo. -Lo prometo.-

Él solloza. Oh, no. No va a llorar, ¿o sí? Porque incluso cuando es dulce cuando los chicos lloran, no estoy para nada preparada para esto. Las chicas exploradoras no me enseñaron que hacer con chicos emocionalmente inestables y borrachos. Agarro una botella de agua de mi refrigerador y me coloco en cuclillas. Sostengo su cabeza (la segunda vez que toco su cabello) y pongo la botella en frente de sus labios. -Bebe.-

Él sacude su cabeza lentamente. -Si bebo otra vez, vomitaré.-

-No es alcohol. Es agua.- Inclino la botella, y el agua se derrama en su boca y baja por su barbilla. El agarra la botella y luego la deja caer. Agua se vierte a través del piso.

-Ohh, no,- Susurra. -Lo siento, Lucy. Lo siento.-

-Está bien.- Y se ve tan triste que me acuesto a su lado. Agua empapa el blanco de mis vaqueros. -¿Qué paso?-

Dragneel suspira. Es profundo y cansado. -No me va a dejar visitar a mi mamá.-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Es lo que mi papá hace, lo que siempre ha hecho. Es su forma de mantenerse en control-

-No entien—

-Está celoso. De que ella me ame más a mí que a él. Así que no me va a dejar visitarla.-

Mi mente da vueltas. Eso no tiene sentido, ningún sentido. -¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Tu mamá está enferma. Necesitara quimioterapia, te necesitará ahí.-

-No quiere que la vea hasta las vacaciones de Acción de Gracias.-

-¡Pero eso es dentro de un mes! Ella podría estar—- Me detengo. Al momento que termino la oración en mi cabeza, me siento enferma. Pero no hay forma. Las personas de mi edad no tienen padres que mueren. Ella tendrá quimioterapia, y por supuesto funcionará. Estará bien. -¿Así que qué harás? ¿Volar a San Francisco de todas formas?-

-Mi padre me asesinaría.-

-¿Y?- Estoy indignada. -¡Igual tendrás oportunidad de verla!-

-No entiendes. Mi padre estaría muy, muy enojado.- La forma deliberada como lo dice envía un escalofrío por mi espalda.

-Pero… ¿Ella no pedirá que vayas? Quiero decir, él no le puede decir que no, ¿O sí? No cuando está… enferma.-

-Ella no desobedecería a papá.-

Desobedecería. Como si fuera una niña. Rápidamente se está volviendo claro por qué Dragneel nunca habla sobre su papá. El mío tal vez medio- tonto, pero jamás me alejaría de mamá. Me siento horrible. Culpable. Mis problemas son tan insignificantes en comparación. Quiero decir, mi papá me envió a Francia. Booo.

-¿Lucy?-

-¿Si?-

El se detiene. -No importa.-

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

Pero su tono es definitivamente no-nada. Me volteo hacia él, sus ojos están cerrados. Su piel está pálida y cansada. -¿Qué?- Pregunto otra vez, sentándome. Dragneel abre sus ojos, notando que me he movido. Él lucha, tratando de sentarse también, y lo ayudo. Cuando me alejo, el agarra mi mano para detenerme.

-Me gustas.- Dice.

Mi cuerpo está rígido.

-Y no me refiero como una amiga.-

Se siente como si estuviera tragándome la lengua.

-Uh. Um. ¿Qué hay de- ?- Aparto mi mano fuera de la suya. El peso de su nombre cuelga pesado y no lo puedo decir.

-No está bien. No ha estado bien, no desde que te conocí.- Sus ojos se cierran otra vez, y su cuerpo se balancea.

Está borracho. Simplemente está borracho.

Cálmate, Lucy. Está borracho, y está pasando por una crisis. NO HAY FORMA de que sepa de lo que está hablando. ¿Así que qué hago? Oh por Dios, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-¿Te gusto?- Pregunta Dragneel. Y me mira con esos grandes ojos negros, los cuales, ok, están un poco rojos por tomar y tal vez por llorar, y mi corazón se rompe.

_Si, Dragneel. Me gustas._

Pero no lo puedo decir en voz alta, porque es mi amigo. Y los amigos no dejan a otros amigos hacer declaraciones borrachas y esperamos que actúen sobre ellos el día siguiente.

Y luego otra vez… Es Dragneel. Hermoso, perfecto, maravilloso—

Y especial. Simplemente especial.

Me vomita encima.

* * *

**Uhhmm si es algo asqueroso que alguien te vomite enésima, pero bueno que se le hará, suele pasar**

**Bueno espero que con este capitulo se les hubiera bajado un poco el enojo, en la noche creo que subire otros dos, para que asi se les olvido! y el domingo subire minimo otro si no esque subo 3 jejejjeje**

**Comenten-! digan si les ha gustado o si por lo menos pierden el tiempo leyendolo xDD**

**Gracias y NaLu Forever!**


	15. Chapter 15

Aqui les dejo este capitulo mientras, hoy prometo subir mas en la noche, no desesperen por favor!

* * *

Capítulo 15

Estoy absorbiendo su lío con una toalla cuando alguien llama a mi puerta. La abro con mi codo para no tocar la perilla y llenarla de vómito.

Es Lissana. Casi dejo caer mi toalla. -Oh.-

Enfermera cachonda. No puedo creerlo. Pequeño vestido blanco con botones arriba, cruces rojas en los pezones. La Escisión de la Ciudad.

-Lucy, lo siento tanto.- Gime Dragneel detrás de mí, y ella se apura a su lado.

-Oh por Dios, ¡Dragneel! ¿Estás bien?- Una vez más, su voz ronca me sobresalta. Como si el atuendo de enfermera no fuera suficiente para hacerme sentir completamente juvenil e inadecuada.

-Por supuesto que no está bien.- Se queja Gray en la cama. -Acaba de vomitar en Lucy.-

¿Gray está despierto?

Lissana golpea los pies de Gray, los cuales cuelgan en el borde de mi cama. -Párate. Ayúdame a llevarlo a su cuarto.-

-Puedo mover mi cuerpo por mí mismo.- Dragneel trata de levantar, y Lissana y yo nos movemos para ayudarlo. Ella me mira, y yo me aparto.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunto.

-Erza llamó, pero ya estaba en el camino. Acababa de recibir el mensaje de Dragneel. Llamó hace unas horas, peo no le entendí, porque me estaba preparando para esa estúpida fiesta.- Hace un gesto hacia su disfraz, molesta condigo misma. -Debería de haber estado aquí.-

Ella quita el pelo de la frente de Dragneel. -Está bien, bebé. Estoy aquí.-

-¿Lissana?- Dragneel suena confundido, como si acabara de notarla. -¿Lucy? ¿Por qué Lissana está aquí? No se supone que estaría aquí.-

Su novia me envía una mirada de odio, y yo me encojo de hombros con vergüenza. -Está muy, muy borracho.-

Ella golpea a Gray otra vez y él se levanta de la cama. -¡Esta bien, está bien!- Asombrosamente, se para y levanta a Dragneel del piso. Lo equilibran entre sus hombros.

-Abre la puerta.- Dice ella bruscamente. Lo hago, y se balancean mientras salen.

Dragneel mira hacia atrás. -Lucy. Lucy, lo siento.-

-Está bien. Ya limpié todo. Está genial, no es la gran cosa.-

-No. Sobre todo lo demás.-

La cabeza de Lissana da un tirón hacia mí, furiosa y confundida, pero no me importa. Él se ve tan horrible. Desearía que lo pusieran abajo. Podría dormir en mi cama esta noche; yo me podría quedar con Erz. Pero ya han llegado al tambaleante elevador. Ellos empujan a un lado la rejilla de metal y se aplastan en el interior. Dragneel me mira tristemente mientras se vuelve a cerrar.

-¡Estará bien! ¡Tu madre estará bien!-

No sé si me oye. El elevador cruje mientras sube. Yo lo veo hasta que desaparece.

Domingo, 1 Noviembre, día de Todos los Santos. Por extraño que parezca, este es el día en el que los parisinos visitan los cementerios. Me dijeron que las personas están yendo a las tumbas de sus seres queridos, dejando flores y objetos personales.

El pensamiento me hace sentir enferma. Espero que Dragneel no recuerde que hoy es un día festivo.

Cuando me levanté, pasé por la habitación de Erza. Ella ya había ido a su cuarto, y no abre tal vez porque afuera esté frio o porque no acepta visitas.

Lo más probable es que sea por las dos razones. -Lo mejor es dejarlo dormir,- Dice ella. Y estoy segura de que está en lo cierto, pero no puedo evitar estar atenta al piso de arriba. Los primeros movimientos empiezan avanzada la tarde, pero incluso estos son apagados. Lentos golpes laboriosos.

No pudo venir a la cena. Gray, quien está malhumorado y agotado, dice que fue a revisar a Dragneel antes de venir aquí (una pizzería, donde siempre comemos los domingos) y no quería compañía. Gray y Juvia han arreglado las cosas. Se ve satisfecha de ver sufriendo la resaca.

Mis emociones están en conflicto. Estoy preocupada por la mamá de Dragneel, pero también estoy furiosa con su padre. Y no me puedo concentrar en nada más después de que mi mente piensa en esto:

Le gusto a Dragneel. Como más que una amiga.

Siento verdad detrás de sus palabras, ¿pero cómo puedo olvidar el hecho de que estaba borracho? Absolutamente, totalmente, ciento diez por ciento destrozado. Y aunque lo quiero ver con muchas ganas, para asegurar con mis propios ojos que sigue vivo, no sé qué voy a decir. ¿Hablamos de eso? ¿O actuamos como si nunca paso?

El necesita amistad en este momento, no drama de relaciones. Es por eso que es una mierda que ahora es mucho más difícil engañarme a mí misma de que la atención de Dragneel no ha sido tan halagadora -o bienvenida-como antes.

Loke llama alrededor de la medianoche. No hemos hablado por teléfono desde hace semanas, pero con todo lo que está pasando aquí, estoy distraída todo el tiempo. Solo quiero ir a mi cama. Es demasiado confuso. Todo es demasiado confuso.

Dragneel está ausente otra vez en el desayuno. Y creo que no va a venir a clases hoy (¿Y quién podría culparlo?), cuando aparece en inglés, quince minutos tarde. Me preocupa que la Professeur Cole le grite, pero la facultad debe de haber sabido sobre la situación, porque no dice ni una palabra.

Solo le da una mirada de lástima y empieza nuestra lección. -¿Así que por qué los americanos no están interesados en las novelas traducidas? ¿Por qué son tan pocas las obras extranjeras publicadas en Inglés cada año?-

Trato de encontrarme con la mirada de Dragneel, pero él se queda mirando hacia abajo, a su copia de Balzac y la Joven Costurera China. O más bien, mirando a través. Está pálido, prácticamente translucido.

-Bueno,- Ella continúa. -A menudo se sugiere que, como cultura, solo estamos interesados en la gratificación instantánea. ¡Comida rápida, auto-comprobación, descuentos instantáneos, mensajería instantánea, pérdida de peso instantánea! ¿Debería seguir?-

La clase ríe, pero Dragneel está callado. Lo veo nerviosa. Barba oscura empieza a crear una sombra en su cara. No me había dado cuenta de que se tenía que afeitar tan seguido.

-Novelas extranjeras están menos orientadas hacia la acción. Tienen un ritmo diferente, y son más reflexivas. Ellas nos desafían a buscar la historia, encontrar la historia dentro de la historia. Tomen a Balzac como ejemplo. ¿De quién es la historia? ¿Del narrador? ¿De la joven costurera? ¿De China?- Quiero llegar hacia el, apretar su mano y decirle que todo va a estar bien.

No debería estar aquí. No me puedo imaginar que haría si estuviera en su situación.

Su papá debería de haberlo sacado del colegio. Debería estar en California.

La professeur Cole señala la portada de la novela. -Dai Sijie, nacida y criada en China. Se mudo a Francia. Él escribió Balzac en francés, pero ambientó la historia en su hogar de origen. Y luego fue traducida al inglés. ¿A cuántos pasos de distancia está eso de nosotros? ¿Es solamente de francés a inglés? ¿O contamos la primera traducción, la que el autor hizo en su mente, de chino a francés? ¿Qué perdemos cada vez que la historia se reinterpreta?-

Solo le estoy escuchando la mitad. Después de clases, Erza, Juvia y yo caminamos en silencio con Dragneel hacia cálculo e intercambiamos miradas de preocupación cuando no nos está viendo. Lo que se que él sabe que estamos haciendo de todas formas. Lo que me hace sentir peor.

Mis sospechas sobre la facultad se confirman cuando el Professeur Babineaux lo aparta antes de que la clase comience. No puedo seguir toda la conversación, pero lo oigo preguntarle si prefiere pasar la hora en la oficina de la enfermera. Dragneel acepta. Tan pronto como se va, Evergreen aparece en mi cara. -¿Qué paso con Dragneel?-

-Nada- Como si le fuera a decir.

Ella mueve su cabello, y noto con satisfacción que un pelo queda atascado en su brillo labial. -Porque Rouge dijo que Gray y él estaban totalmente destrozados el sábado en la noche. Él los vio tambalearse a través de la fiesta de Halloween, y Dragneel estaba loco por su padre.-

-Bueno, oyó mal.-

-Rouge dijo que Dragneel quería matar a su padre.-

-Rouge está lleno de mierda.- Interrumpe Juvia. -¿Y dónde estabas tú Evergreen? ¿Eres tan basura que tuviste que depender de Rouge para el play-by-play?-

Pero esto la calla solo temporalmente. Para el almuerzo, toda la escuela sabe. No estoy segura de quién lo dijo (si fueron los profesores, Rouge o uno de sus estúpidos amigos que recordaron otra cosa que Dragneel dijo) pero todos los estudiantes están hablando de ello. Cuando Dragneel finalmente llega a la cafetería, es como una escena de una mala película. Las conversaciones hallan su fin. La bebidas se pausan a mitad de camino a los labios.

Dragneel se para en la puerta, evalúa la situación, y se marcha. Los cuatro de nosotros vamos detrás de él. Lo encontramos pasando a través de las puertas de la escuela, en dirección al patio. -No quiero hablar de ello.- Su espalda está hacia nosotros.

-Entonces no hablaremos de ello.- Dice Gray. -Vayamos por el almuerzo.-

-¿Crepes?- Pregunta Erz. Son las favoritas de Dragneel.

-Eso suena increíble.- Interviene Juvia.

-Estoy hambriento.- Dice Gray. -Vamos.- Nos movemos hacia adelante, esperando que nos siga. Lo hace, y es todo lo que podemos hacer para no suspirar de alivio. Erz y Juvia lideran el camino, mientras Gray está atrás con Dragneel. Gray habla sobre pequeñas cosas (un nuevo bolígrafo que compró para su clase de arte, la canción de rap que su vecino sigue cantando sobre nalgas sudorosas) y ayuda. Por lo menos, Dragneel muestra mínimas señales de vida. Él murmura algo en respuesta.

Me sitúe entre los grupos. Sé que es muy santurrón de mi parte, pero como estoy preocupada por Dragneel, yo también estoy preocupado por no pasar una materia. No me quiero meter en problemas. Miro hacia atrás a EAP, y Gray me envía una mirada que dice, a la escuela no le importará hoy.

Espero que esté en lo correcto.

Nuestra crepería favorita está a solo unos minutos, y mi miedo de saltarme clases se va mientras vea el hombre de las crepes poniendo la masa en la plancha. Ordeno la mía de la forma que siempre lo hago aquí, señalando la foto de la crepé de Fresa y nutella diciendo por favor. El hombre derrama el caliente de chocolate con avellanas sobre la crepe fina, los pedazos de fresa, y luego coloca más Nutella en la parte superior. Como toque final, añade una cucharada de helado de vainilla. Vainilla de verdad, que es toda negra con manchas.

Lanzo un gemido como me hundo en el primer bocado. Caliente, pegajoso, chocolatoso y perfecto.

-Tienes Nutella en tu barbilla.- Dice Juvia, señalando con su tenedor.

-Mmm.- Respondo.

-Es un buen aspecto.- Dice Gray. -Como una pequeña barbita.-

Meto mi dedo en el chocolate y me pinto un bigote. -¿Mejor?-

-Tal vez si no te acabaras de hacer un bigote de Hitler.- Dice Juvia.

Para mi sorpresa Dragneel da un bufido. Me siento alentada. Vuelvo a sumergir mi dedo y un remolino en un lado.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.- Dice Gray. -Ven aquí.- Se frota el dedo en el borde de mi chocolate y agrega la otra mitad con cuidado, con su mano de artista, y luego toca mi otra mitad.

Veo mi reflejo en el vidrio del restaurante y me encuentro con un enorme y rizado bigote. Se ríen, aplauden y Erz toma una foto. Los hombres con elaborados pañuelos atados sentados en la mesa junto a nosotros miran con disgusto, por lo que pretendo girar los extremos de mi bigote de Nutella. Los otros están riendo, y, finalmente, por último Dragneel da la más pequeñas de las sonrisas.

Es una maravillosa señal.

Yo limpio el chocolate de mi cara y sonrío de vuelta. Él sacude la cabeza.

Los demás se lanzan en una discusión sobre extraño vello facial (Juvia tiene un tío que una vez se afeitó todo el pelo, excepto lo que creció alrededor del borde de su cara) y Dragneel se inclina para hablar conmigo.

Su cara está cerca de la mía, sus ojos están ahuecados y su voz es áspera. -Sobre la otra noche…-

-Olvídate de eso, no fue la gran cosa.- Digo. -Ya lo limpié.-

-¿Qué limpiaste?-

Whoops. -Nada.-

-¿Rompí algo?- Se ve confundido.

-¡No! No rompiste nada. Tu solamente, más o menos, tu sabes…- Hago una imitación.

Dragneel baja la cabeza y lanza un gemido. -Lo siento, Lucy. Se lo limpio que mantienes tu cuarto.-

Veo hacia otro lado, avergonzada por hablar de esto. -Está bien. En serio.-

-¿Al menos vomite en lavabo? ¿En la ducha?-

-Fue en el suelo. Y mis piernas. ¡Solo un poco!- Añado, viendo la expresión de horror en su cara.

-¿Vomité en tus piernas?-

-¡Está bien! Yo habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu situación.- Las palabras se me escapan antes de que tenga la oportunidad de detenerlas. Y estaba tratando tanto de no mencionarlo. Su rostro está dolido, pero pasa de este tema a uno igualmente insoportable.

-Te dije…- Dragneel mira a los otros, asegurándose de que todavía están distraídos por vello facial. Lo están. Él mueve su silla incluso más cerca y baja su voz. -¿Te dije algo peculiar? ¿Esa noche?-

Oh-oh. -¿Peculiar?-

-Es solo… Solo recuerdo vagamente estar en tu cuarto. Pero yo habría jurado que tuvimos esta conversación sobre… algo.-

Mi corazón se acelera, y es difícil respirar. Lo recuerda. Un poco. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué debería decir? Tan ansiosa como quiero respuestas, no estoy preparada para esta conversación.

Necesito más tiempo. -¿Sobre qué?-

Está incomodo. -¿Dije algo extraño sobre… nuestra amistad?-

Y ahí está.

-¿O mi novia?-

Y ahí está eso. Tomo una larga mirada de él. Ojeras oscuras. Cabello no lavado. Hombros derrotados. Es tan infeliz, tan opuesto a sí mismo. No seré yo la que añadirá más miseria, no importa cuánto quiero saber la verdad. No le puedo preguntar. Porque si le gusto, no está en ningún estado para estar en una relación. O para tratar con un rompimiento de una vieja. Y si no le gusto, entonces probablemente perderé su amistad. Las cosas serán demasiado extrañas.

Mantengo mi cara en blanco pero sincera. -No. Hablamos sobre tu mamá. Eso es todo.-

Es la respuesta correcta. Se ve aliviado.

* * *

BUenooooo hasta aqui!

Nadeshiko Lopez : No te preocupes no lo hare, despues de leer tu comentario me di cuenta de que tienes razon, ya ahi mucho sobre ese tema, ademas de que en el libro no viene nada por el estilo.

deicy: jejejje si te endiendo, me paso lo mismo cuando me lei el libro. pero poco a poco todo va tomando coherencia.

Cristy Dragneel: jejejejje si tienes razon, no puede morir! pero veremos que pasa, y su declaracion fue uhmm ¿original? xDD claro uno Molesto (Borracho) hacia cualquier cosa.

nalugruvia : si entiendo que leyeras el libro, igual ami me pasa, es normal que te emociones, y me emociona que siguas leyendo el fic. apesar de que sabes el final.

Gracias a todos, hoy por la noche subire uno o dos capitulo, y si puede talvez sean 3 jejejejjee.

Besos y ya saben NaLu For ever!


End file.
